Double The Trouble
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: Adventures. I hate them. From here to there, I'm being forced to climb, swim, and travel. Through snowy banks, hot factories, deep dark lakes, and then some. Crocodiles want me dead, fish want me dead, and, from what I've heard, a robot wants me dead. Plus, for some reason, Kiddy's crying again. Great. Is he hungry? Or did he crap himself. Of course. He crapped himself.
1. Let It Beat

Let It Beat

Her head tipped below the water. She kept her eyes closed at first, for the sound of it all was good enough for her at first. The rush of water, dragging across her ears, filling into her nostrils, it was an exhilarating feeling, one she could easily say she never felt before. It was so natural, this feeling, as the warm, sun-kissed water, smoothed across her skin.

In the darkness of her closed eyes, she saw visions, images of days passed. All the shadows were taken away, being replaced with sandy beaches, and sunny skies. She could smell the ocean salts, and hear the sea drag against the golden sands. Gazing down, she saw her naked toes, as she stood on the edge of this forest. The caws of birds overhead echoed, so did the far off cries of the many denizens of the forest. She suddenly began twirling, as those naked toes of hers brought her from the forest's edge. Briefly, she danced her fingers in the long golden strands she called hair. Yeah, that hair that had gotten her so much recognition, the hair that fell far beyond her body, and down to her feet.

This all came to a crashing stop however, when her verdant eyes fell upon the frame, of a young man whose age was comparable to his. He had this red cap on, one that matched the red attire of his shirt and pants. His long chimp tail swung low, as he gazed above the oceans with his arms crossed. He seemed to not notice the girl behind him, for he was so preoccupied with the waters ahead, his mind was left blank. She used this time to pounce.

On all fours she crouched, her but sticking in the air. Slowly, through the sands, she crawled, leaving tracks from where she walked. In pure silence, she got even closer, for her movements were so perfectly covered by the crashing waves. She heard him mumble something, describing a castle or something, but she didn't care. She got closer, and closer, and closer. She was behind him now, still unknown to the man before her. Her lips curled into an insidious smile, for her prey was still in the darkness.

She stood up tall. Still in silence. He finally uncrossed his arms. She pounced him.

Rampant giggles echoed out from her lips, while confused yelps left his own. They crashed into the sands, where he immediately began trying to get an upper hand on things. Somehow, he slid to his back, and peered up to her. This golden-haired beauty, with the greenest of green eyes. The pink shirt, the blue cut-off jeans.

"Dixie?" he inquired.

"Diddy!" she answered.

His confused glance, slowly turned into an annoyed one, before his eyes traveled down. She sat atop him, her legs parted thanks to his torso and waist. The sight of it made this warm red blush come to his face, and forced him to look off. She cocked her head at an angle toward the sight, as she was truly unsure of what to make of it. The relationship they had, was still new to the both of them, to put it lightly. His embarrassed demeanor didn't help it, either.

Her face slowly transformed though. Gone was that giddy, happy face she had, only to be replaced with this crestfallen one. The young man before her seemed to notice this, as his brown eyes slowly turned back to meet her green ones.

"Dixie..." he whispered.

She pouted her lips, making it quiver, an action he couldn't say no to. But, to her surprise, he didn't change his face. It made her so annoyed and unhappy. She began pounding on his chest, garnering calls of minor pain from him. He finally grabbed her hands, stopping her from continuing her childish tirade.

"Dixie!" he groaned, minorly annoyed.

"You can't leave!" she instead barked, her tone that of an unhappy child.

"What?" he asked, "What do you mean I can't go? Donkey Kong and I have already made the plans!"

"Why do you have to leave me though?" she asked next, "You and Donkey always get to have fun! I'm always staying here, doing nothing!"

His face changed into this innocent look, as if he had been caught in the act of lying. That only served to make the blonde before him angrier, causing her to start pounding on his chest again. He allowed this to happen for a few seconds, before that pain returned, forcing him to grab her hands once again.

"Dixie! Please stop! That's starting to hurt!" he stated, whilst rubbing himself, "Ouch... my chest..."

He peered up to after a few moments, seeing that same quivering lip, and bubbling eyes. He hated that look on her, because she was the only one who could do it. But that wasn't the only reason why. He was always hard to tell if her emotions were genuine, or acted, whenever she put on that face. When it came to Dixie, it was always a hard tell.

But he would not be defeated, not by that face, not again. She could be as 'persuasive' as she wanted to, he wasn't going to let her stop him, _again_.

His mouth opened up. He was prepared to put her in her place. It would be the first time he would ever do such a thing. He could feel that bravado enter him, forcing him to end her and her ways. But the sand started shaking, and all that courage he held faded immediately.

The two young ones peered away to the edge of the sands, seeing the King step down. His single red neck-tie, with the golden letters 'DK' signed upon it, swung around, as he made his way down the beach. He appeared to be ignorant of their existence, but that was only for a short while. Once his brown eyes moved down, and came to their frames, his lips parted, showing the pearly white teeth he held beneath. His heavy muscular hand lifted, and started rubbing the back of his head, while that smile of his continued to grow.

"Well, well, well!" the King said, still smiling, "What do we have here, little buddy?"

It didn't take long for Diddy's face to grow red with embarrassment. Upon doing so, he quickly lurched up, knocking the blonde onto her bottom. She rubbed it, as he turned to face the ape behind him.

"Oh, DK!" he yelled, "It's not what you think!"

"Oh yeah, yeah," the King said, laying his hand on his buddy's hat, "I know! You and Dixie were just having some 'quality time' together!"

He began laughing aloud, an act which made the red hat wearing chimp angry. He started stomping his feet up and down, while he hopped in place. This showing of childishness only served to increase the King's laughs, as he continued to do so. After a while, his friend ceased his anger, while he instead shot the greater ape a glare. And after a while, the King stopped his laughing, so he could focus on the reason why he were here.

"So Diddy!" he said, smiling, "Ready to go?"

The chimp's earlier demeanor faded away, as his head cocked to the side.

"So soon?" he inquired, making the King nod.

"Yeah! No time like the present!" then his face melted into a haggard stare, "Besides, Candy kicked me out again. I think it's because I kept trying to eat her instruments..."

That statement only made Diddy cock his head in confusion. Then again, knowing DK, accidentally eating an instrument was the _least_ of his problems. Still, he wasn't expecting the King's question. Especially with her there. He turned to face her, the blonde girl with the green eyes. Gone was that pouted lip, and bubbly eyes, instead replaced with this hard stare that cut through him like diamonds. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were a squint. This pose was worse than the last one, if he could say, for he had only rarely seen her perform this glare.

But his mind was made, and he showed her this when he swallowed his spit. That action made her face break, as her mouth opened, and her eyes grew wide.

"Diddy..." she whispered, but it was low, and covered by the waves.

Slowly, he turned to face the King, but his gaze lingered on her for quite some time.

"Yeah, DK," he stated, while he still looked at her, "Just, how are we getting there?"

That made the great ape smile.

"Using one of Funky's planes of course!" he announced, smiling, "I don't think he'll mind!"

Suddenly he turned, his great body aimed for the forest. The oncoming venture would be long, but the vacation the two were looking for would be well worth it. Two adventures they suffered, the great King more than his younger ally, but that was all over now.

"Now let's get a move on!" he announced, "The sooner we leave, the better!"

His heavy footsteps started marching off once more, but Diddy remained still. Slowly, and begrudgingly, he turned to face her sight. And that new face she had, was still there. Mouth open, eyes wide, waiting for the answer for him to give. He didn't like it. He didn't like how she was looking at him.

"So where are you going?" she inquired.

It was the least he could do. Even if he told her, he was sure she wouldn't follow. It was a far ways away.

"The Northern Kremisphere..." he answered, "Its kind of boring, from what I've heard."

She knew what he was trying to do, and it wasn't working. In fact, it only made her want to come along more. But she knew what he was insinuating. He didn't want her to come. For whatever reason, she did not know. She thought they were closer than this, close enough for him to at least tell her the truth. Why didn't he want her to come? Was it personal? Did she do something wrong?

Diddy's cutie of a girlfriend. Yeah right. Right now, she felt more like his associate.

"Diddy!" the King called.

"I'm coming DK!" he answered, scurrying forward a few yards.

He stopped, as soon as he reached the forest. Turning around, he gazed at the blonde. She just stood there on the sands, gazing back.

"See ya later, Dixie..." he whispered.

"Yeah... see ya later, Diddy..."

That was four weeks ago.

Her eyes opened. She stared forward through the vast lake she currently swam through. The golden strands she called her hair was floating up and around her. Somehow, that reminded her of one very important think. Her lungs began to scream. How long was she down here, in the lake? That flashback wasted more time than she originally believed.

Her green eyes aimed to the lake's surface. She could see the sun peer through, sending down rays of light. Her arms and legs started to work in tandem, pushing her forward. She got closer, and closer to the lake's surface, and upon reaching it, her head and body lunged through. She gasped for breath, as she stared up to the skies above. The clouds were moving slowly, as the sun peered down upon her.

The small lake she swam in was cupped in what could only be described as a natural bowl, with mountains on one end, and a nice landing on the other. She swam up to the beaches of the lake, squeezing water from her hair as she took dainty steps onto land. She wasn't sure what to do now. Her heart was racing, half from the thought of drowning, the other from her pure confusion. She really didn't know what to do now. What if the two she came to find were alright. The thought of her, running up all wet and frantic, while they were enjoying a time of leisure and fun, wasn't a thought she wanted in her head. It would make her feel stupid. But from what she felt, it wasn't like that. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

A week, maybe, but four? That was too long. Too long.

But how does one begin? She had never stepped foot in the Northern Kremisphere before, and was of course unsure of how to deal with the landscape. This adventure game was still so new to her, and it frustrated her somewhat. How to begin, how to begin?

She turned around. This land was big, and expansive. The thought of what lied within was a terrifying one, to put it lightly. She wasn't sure what to do. And that made her swallow her spit. But like a trooper, she headed off. Her feet, bringing her into this land which she was starting to know.

…

The heat in this area was unbearable. He twisted slowly on the bolt regardless, wondering when it would all stop. Who would've thought making boats would be so hard? Planes, easy. Just use the perfect barrel, and voilà! But a boat? That takes wood, and an engine, and some energy, and this and that, and some of that! It was mind-boggling. Right now, he wished he still had his surf board. But that's right, that idiot DK broke it.

_Sorry dude!_ He said, so uncool! And boy, was that baby not making it easier.

His rampant screams echoed out loud. And whats worst, he had no way of dealing with it. If he faced that _toddler_ again, there was no telling if he'd come back with his _life_. Yes, he was _that_ bad. Curse him and his family. They were a bunch of muscular apes. Well, save for _her_.

The door opened. Not expecting visitors at this time, he was understandably confused. Turning to face the exit, he saw the flash of sunlight come it. Footsteps echoed in a moment later, as water dripped onto the wooden floors. Then he saw her. Even in the darkness of his workshop, her green eyes still shined, and so did her blonde hair.

"Hello?" she called out, "Anyone here?"

She grew silent upon seeing him. The ape bigger than her, wearing the black bandana, shades, white muscle shirt, and blue jeans. It actually made her blush at first, while this childish giggle escaped her lips.

"Funky!" she called, "Is that you?"

Slowly, the ape she was talking too pulled up from his job. The final bolt had been screwed in, taking off a load from his shoulders, and allowing him to pay attention fully to the young lady before him.

"Hello, Dixie girl!" he said with that surfer dude tone of his, "I wasn't expectin' to see you around here!"

She chuckled, but that was short-lived, before her face bent into sadness.

"I was just wondering, Funky," she stated, "Have you seen Donkey and Diddy?"

She prayed he would say yes, but deep down inside, she knew better. She was just hoping for anything. What she got instead, was one angry monkey.

"DK and Diddy?" Funky yelled, increasing the hold he held on his wrench with both hands, "Those two banana brained fools borrowed one of my planes! And I haven't seen it since! It was my last one too! Now all I have to work with are these darn boats!"

"Oh..." Dixie answered, crestfallen, "I was hopping for something..." she turned around, "I guess I'll start looking somewhere else then... Thanks Funky..."

He nodded, but that anger gained from thinking about Donkey Kong remained. That, however, was soon replaced with another thought. That toddler began screaming again, something that stopped Dixie dead in her tracks. It also served to remind Funky of something important. He began smiling, though he hid that behind one of his many objects.

"Dixie girl!" he called.

"Do you have a baby in here?" she responded.

"Not just any baby!" Funky responded, running away toward a door, "Your baby cousin!"

Dixie stepped back, while her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"My baby cousin? Wait... no not!"

The door he stood beside opened slowly, revealing this _toddler_. It was hard to explain. His size was easily greater than any child his own age. His arms were big enough to put a body builder to shame, and that went for the rest of his body. If a child could have steroids, then that child would be him. The sight of the very young boy, screaming his eyes out, was a terrifying sight indeed. It was enough to make Dixie step back. But it was too late. The moment he noticed her, he was coming forward, ending the time of escape.

"Dixie!" he called out, with his baby voice.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into this hold so tight, it took all the air the blonde had.

"Hey -ACK!- Kiddy -URGH!- Kong!" she answered.

Her hand smoothed down the hair on his head, soothing him, and making him release the grip he had on her. He released her, and sat down, making spit bubbles and giggling at the same time. While he was pleased with himself, Dixie turned to face Funky. The surfing ape just stared back with a sickening smile.

She wasn't expecting this. Looking for two monkeys alone was enough, but did Funky really expect her to take Kiddy along with her? He may have been her cousin, but he was only three. And to make matters worst, picking him up was like picking up a boulder.

"Funky!" she growled.

"Hey, Dixie girl!" he answered, "Your family dropped him off, but I wanted to have no business with him! Then Chunky got all sad, and when he gets sad, stuff breaks, so I had to keep him!"

"But that doesn't explain why you gave him to me!" she countered.

"The boy likes you, obviously!" he countered back.

She groaned, and face palmed herself, images of her family entering her mind. She'd rather have Tiny with her than this boy. Well, maybe that's not _completely_ true.

"Let me make it up to you, Dixie," Funky said, laying his hand on her shoulder, "You can take my boat over to Lake Orangatanga! I'm sure Diddy and... ugh... _Donkey_, are there."

"Are you sure..." she replied, eying him.

Suddenly, he placed keys in her hand. When she glanced up, he was smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, I think so, Dixie..."

She eyed him closely, while he stared back with that darn smile of his. A boat would be nice, for the thought of swimming around this place while also tugging Kiddy around, wasn't a thought she could accurately complete. So, sighing, she grabbed a hold of Kiddy's hand. He giggled and smiled, ceasing his spit bubbles, as she lead him to the boat in Funky's workshop. Upon arriving to it, she used all of her strength to lift up the baby monkey, and place him into the vehicle. As soon as that happened, Funky handed her Kiddy's baby pouch, and he did so with that same darn smile. It made Dixie want to snap, but she remained strong.

"Lake Orangatanga is right over there, Dixie girl!" he called, "You can't miss it..."

Dixie eyed the steering wheel of the barrel made boat, before sliding in the keys. It cranked on almost immediately, and the sudden jolt and sound, made Kiddy cry. Dixie wasn't going to enjoy this, she could tell. Still, she started pressing on the boat's gas, making the vehicle jerk briefly.

"And Dixie girl!" Funky called, "If you find a patch, be kind enough to give it to me, please?"

She gave him an annoyed glare.

"I'll think about..." she snarled, as her foot pressed on the gas.

The boat jerked forward again, before it began to glide across the water. Dixie pulled out of the dark garage, parting the waves of the massive lake that was the Northern Kremisphere. Staring forward and around, she wondered what this, Lake Orangatanga, would look like. Truly, this would be a very interesting day. Hopefully, it would be over soon, with her discovery of Donkey and Diddy, A-OK, and enjoying their vacation. But she knew better. It was never that easy. Never.

So, with Kiddy behind her, he started off through the lake, making her way deeper into the Kremisphere.

…

The lake was silently toiled. The fish within were bothered briefly, going left and right, as this darkened mechanical beast appeared. It swam from the lake's bottom, going at such a slow pace. Then it got faster. Then it got faster. Then it got even faster. The mechanical beast, which at first was so unnoticeable, was now ripping through the lake at speeds to hard to quantify. It zipped left, tearing through water with sound and speed. It dashed right, severing the waves and parting fish. Finally, it dashed straight, ramming through anything, and everything, that got in its way.

After a while, that, _thing_, disappeared, leaving absolutely nothing in its wake.

* * *

_Maverick Talks_

_And so begins another story by me. After so long in Sonic land, it feels good to get into something else. And boy, do I love me some Donkey Kong._

_First of all, you have to excuse me. This is the first time I've ever written a story like this. You know what I mean, this is the first time I've ever translated a game into written format. All my stories before have come from my own mind, but this will be the first in which I try to put down something that isn't technically all mine. Well, you know what I mean. Besides, I think I'm the first to ever write down Donkey Kong Country 3, so that's a win, right?_

_Well, I don't have much to say, other than let's have some fun! I'm going to be listening to the Ocremix of Donkey Kong Country 3's soundtrack while I write this. You should do the same, I think you'll enjoy it. I know I am!_

_And so, lets start down the Road to Double Trouble!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	2. Doorstoppin' Murky Millin' Lakeside Limb

Doorstoppin' Murky Millin' Lakeside Limbos

The boat lied tethered to land, thanks to the rope left within the trunk. Either Funky was a good pre-planner, or he really didn't want her coming back with the toddler currently in her arms. And knowing the surfing ape, the later was probably the correct answer.

Regardless of Funky's intentions or not, she was here now. Lake Orangatanga lied behind her, separated from the main lakes thanks to land. Before she got on her way, however, she had to analyze her provisions. All the had, were the clothes on her back, and Kiddy's carrying bag. It was a great blue bag, one that would easily hold the baby, but that wasn't her problem. Her problem, was actually _carrying_ the baby.

Turning around, she eyed him. He was sitting on the beach side, tugging at various parts of her clothing. He was so big, there was little to no chance of her back coming out of this alive. Unless she learned to deal with it. Why did the strength gene in her family skip over her? Kiddy and Chunky were freaking goliaths compared to her and her sister.

But she was only delaying the inevitable. She had to pick Kiddy up, or else she would never get a move on in this quest. So, making sure all of his items were in place, extra diapers, bottles of milk, his favorite toy, she lifted up his carrying bag.

"Okay, Kiddy," she remarked, walking over to him, "Are you ready to move?"

He just gazed up into her face whilst creating more of those spit bubbles. The sight of it sent shivers down the blonde's spine. He may have been a child, but that didn't make spit bubbles in less disgusting. Now she was really praying this would all be over soon. Gripping onto Kiddy's hand, she started tugging him along toward the lake before her. They traversed through a simple grassy path at first, before coming in contact with a long wooden walkway. Dixie released the hold she had on Kiddy's hand, in order to get a better look at what lied before her.

The lake all around her was wide and expansive. Also beyond that, were mountains far in the distance. Lake Orangatanga was much bigger than she originally though, comparable to some of the lakes in other parts of the Northern Kremisphere. Scratching her head, she wondered how such a place existed. She eventually settled on the thought of it just being another vacation spot. It was a nice place, to say the least, but she had little time to sight see. So, grabbing a hold of Kiddy's hand once again, she began walking along the wooden planks.

Things were going at a much slower pace than she originally thought. It was, possibly, Kiddy's fault, seeing as she was forced to bring him around with her. But something felt odd. The land was oddly silent, save for some of those big rats called Sneeks, and they weren't being as much of a hassle as she thought. Wasn't the Northern Kremisphere supposed to be a great vacation spot, with people hammering to get inside? Then why was it so desolate and empty? She took a quick glance at Kiddy, believing that he would some how give her the answers she sought. But of course, he was just gazing at the scenery, oohing, and awing at what he was looking at.

Shade over took them, as they stepped under a roof. Dixie gazed up shortly, as her free hand started tugging at the edge of her short jeans. She found her eyes started to grow heavy, as the calm sound of crashing waves echoed in her ear. It sounded like one of her nature CDs, the kind that puts her to sleep at night. In fact, it was exactly like the nature CDs. She started thinking about climbing some treetops because of it.

But that brief, calm moment, of pleasure, was broken by the sound of another. She snapped open her eyes, and peered down to Kiddy. He wasn't talking, finding solace in the long stretchy fabric of his clothing. So, it wasn't him. Stepping out from under the roof of this small hut, she peered down the long wooden boardwalk. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She started walking again while tugging along Kiddy. And that sound returned.

Now she was sure she heard it. It was closer now, and she could make out something. Far off, craggy voices. She raised an eyebrow. Someone was talking. Gripping Kiddy's hand, she started pulling him off down the wooden boardwalk. The talking got louder, and louder. So someone else was here. She really wasn't sure if she should be pleased with that knowledge, or not. The way those voices sounded, they didn't appear to be friendly.

Then the boardwalk took a dip down, dropping a floor or two. She gazed down, seeing barrels stacked beside barrels. The sight of it all was an odd one. What were barrels doing here? If this was Donkey Kong island, then this would be natural, but this was the Northern Kremisphere! Where were the sun bathing stands, the tourist, the bountiful traps to steal people's money with high-priced goods? And why barrels of such varying kinds? Normal wooden barrels, steel barrels, TNT barrels, all placed about to be taken here and there.

Then she noticed something. This tall green fellow. He was pretty goofy looking, as he lifted up one of these barrels, and placed them near the rest. Dixie Kong's eyes widened as she peered at this fellow. He was a Kremling. There was no doubting that. His stance, his stature, his freaking race, it all screamed Kremling in her head. But how? Was their island not currently at the bottom of the ocean, after being sunken _twice_? All of them should have been extinct, save for the one. Then why, why was he here?

"Fffffffinally!" he commented, laying the barrel in his hand down, "IIIIIII've been working, aaaaaaaalll, day!"

He peered up to the sky in pleasure, as his mind pondered loose thoughts. Dixie remained in a hidden position, however, as she placed her hand tenderly upon Kiddy's lips. The Kremling before her wasn't a very muscular fellow, and if she fought him, she was sure she'd drop him quickly. But no confrontation would be a good. This was just a simple quest to find Diddy and Donkey, not an expansive adventure to stop _another_ Kremling threat. Once she found her friends, they would end all of this, not her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" this nasily voice echoed next, "Yeah, yeah! I'm gonna enjoy this one! Yeah, yeah!"

Dixie's face contorted into confusion, for that speaker was a weird one. Then, this small, red croc appeared behind one of the many barrels. He was a shrivel thing, looking weak and frail, but with a sadist's face. He was also drooling from his lips, as he caressed the barrels before them with this hidden lust. The action was so creepy, Dixie covered Kiddy's eyes to stop him from looking at this.

"Nooooo!" the earlier kremling commented, "Theeeeeeseee, barrelllllssss! Are for Massssssster, Belchaaaaaa!"

"No!" the small one said, shooting the taller one a glare, "Forget Belcha! Yeah, yeah! He's just a big barrel himself! Yeah, yeah!" he then looked back to the barrels before him, "Just one! Yeah, yeah! A TNT one! Yeah, yeah! Or a steel one! Yeah, yeah! Just one, Kobble! Yeah, yeah!"

Dixie started thinking. _Kobble?_ she wondered, gazing at the green one, _That must be his name..._

"Yoooooou, are insaaaaaaane!" the one she figured was Kobble responded.

Well, there she had it. Two Kremlings, who looked easy to deal with. She could down them in a quick movement here and there, as long as she remained silent. Maybe she should have relayed that message to Kiddy.

For some reason, the baby's brown eyes began to water up. Dixie didn't notice it at first, for her eyes were to busy studying the enemies before her. Then the child began crying. Yells, and rampant screams echoed out loud, spewing from Kiddy's lips. Dixie turned over quickly in surprise, while the toddler continued to scream. With a quick glance away, she saw those two Kremlings turn to her position. And for a brief moment, everything froze up.

Then the green one pointed forward.

"Yoooooouuuuu!" he sneered.

With the element of surprise gone, Dixie figured it would be wise to take a run. Where there was one Kremling, you can be sure, there were a thousand. So, she quickly scooped Kiddy up in her arms, where the exact problem she figured made itself apparent. Kiddy was freaking heavy. He weighed like a ton! She used all of her strength to pull him up, but they weren't going anywhere. Then that small red one appeared, carrying this great silver cannon in his arms. His mouth was opened, drooling a puddle of spit. He peered through the cannon's red aim sight, while another red sight aimed from the cannon, directly upon Dixie's chest.

"Yeah, yeah!" he commented, finger itching on the trigger, "Dead monkeys, yup!"

"WAIT!" Dixie yelled out, stopping the Kremling briefly, "You don't want to do that!"

He placed down his cannon.

"And why won't I? Huh, huh!" he inquired.

"Uh..." she answered, glancing away, "Because that's not nice..."

"Not nice? No, no! But I wanna see things blow up! Yeah, yeah!"

"Really?" she asked, "Is it that much fun? Cause, I don't think it is..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kiddy continued to cry.

Quickly, she turned to him, putting forth extra strength to hold him up. Upon doing so, she noticed something quire. A shield, running toward her. The sight of it really confused her. And that's saying a lot from all she's just witness.

"I shall make post-haste upon thee, vile monkeys!"

She didn't make any move. Then that shield hit her. She and Kiddy, were pushed away by the shielded being before them, knocking them past the red Kremling, and down to the platform holding all of the other barrels. They immediately fell upon them, covering them in pounds of wooden cases and steel ones. That shield moved away, revealing a green Kremling behind it, with a silver bucket like helmet upon his head.

"All face the might of the mighty Koin!" he commented, slamming his hand on his shield.

"Darnit Koin! Yeah, yeah!" the red Kremling with the giant cannon barked, "You made me miss my shot! Yeah, yeah!"

The green one with the shield faced him, and forced a smile.

"I was only being aidful in your plight! Valiant Bazuka!"

"Aidful my red butt! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka responded.

"Aaaaaareee, they dead, yeeeeeetttt?" Kobble commented, his hand laying on the steel barrels.

Both Bazuka and Koin leaped down from the elevator walkway, and down to the second floor. Slowly, they moved toward the fallen barrels, noticing an extreme lack of painful cries or screams. Then, one of those steel barrels rose up. Holding it, that toddler from before. He breathed in and out steam, while his muscles tensed up, showing veins. The Kremlings on the other end looked in fear, at this baby holding up a steel keg.

"You. Hurt. Dixie!" Kiddy remarked, "Kiddy. Hurt. YOU!"

The Kremlings were in so much shock, they just stared forward, even when he pulled back that steel barrel. The next moment, it was flying forward. It swooped harmlessly over Koin's head, missing all three of the Kremlings. In fact, once they noticed it missed, the three crocodiles began laughing. But that was only a ruse, for the steel kegs bounced off the wall behind them, and struck Koin square in the back. The attack slipped him off, and knocked him off the wooden board walk. Kiddy still showed rage however, while these feral growls escaped his lips. He glared over to Kobble next, hoping that the lizard would make an attack. He didn't, wisely enough. Instead, he leaped off the boardwalk, and into the lake before them. That left Bazuka, who wasn't about to leave.

"Coward! Yeah, yeah!" he aimed forward his cannon, "I'll smoke this monkey! Yeah, yeah!"

The red sight of his cannon aimed upon Kiddy's body, though the toddler showed no fear. Granted, it wasn't from bravery, and more from a lack of knowledge about giant cannons. Bazuka licked his lips, as his finger started to press upon the trigger.

Suddenly, Kiddy was pushed out-of-the-way. The barrels were pushed away next, only to be replaced with this blonde haired monkey. Dixie focused her verdant eyes on Bazuka with rage, as she held this TNT barrel in her hands.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled, lobbing forward the barrel in her hand.

That weapon flew into his silver cannon, lobbing its way right inside. Bazuka eyed the weapon, as he heard noises echo out. It wasn't a really good noise. The cannon started smoking, and he eyed the blonde before him. Next, that silver weapon in his hand turned red, as heat began to increase to great levels.

The cannon exploded. Right in Bazuka's hands.

The force of the powerful blast knocked him right off the boardwalk, and into the lake alongside his partners.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMNNNNNNN YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!... Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka roared as he flew away.

Dixie's arms slumped down, as she breathed in and out. A fight wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Especially against Kremlings. Things were getting harder. She spun around. Her verdant eyes fell upon Kiddy's frame. He looked completely composed, as he sucked on his thumb like the child he was. The sight of it made Dixie smile.

"Thanks for the help there, baby cousin..." she remarked, walking toward him.

Her praise made Kiddy smile even more as his eyes closed shut. Dixie took a few steps forward, when this disgusting smell entered her nose. It didn't take long for her to realize why.

…

One stinky diaper later, the two was near this great wooden building. It looked old and disused, for windows were broken, plant life was growing upon it, and cobwebs were visible even from the outside. Dixie raised her hand, and placed it upon her chin, as she eyed the building. Honestly, she should have passed by it. She had a mission, and that mission was to find Diddy and Donkey. But with Kremlings around, she wasn't sure if this mission was easy anymore. For all she knew, they could have had the other apes in some kind of stronghold. In fact, she would bet money that they had them in some crazy contraption. Could they be held in this old, Murky Mill? Maybe, maybe not, the monkey was no longer sure. Still, she couldn't help but to check.

Her feet brought her toward the run down building, and her hand met its entrance. With a mighty push, she shoved open the doorway, sending sawdust and cobwebs flying. She coughed and waved her hand through the stuffy substances, as regret already began to fill her. Kiddy seemed to not mind, however, as he playfully blew up and down a fragmented piece of web.

The individual footsteps they took in the place echoed out loud. The place was so old, Dixie was afraid the floors was going to break under her and Kiddy's toes. The lights were also flickering on and off, adding to the age of this place. If it was still in use, it sure didn't appear to be, for Dixie was really beginning to lose her nerves. Regardless, she trekked through.

Many discarded barrels were placed about, making the place look like a graveyard of wood and steel. But there was this underlying mystery that filled the air of this place. As she walked through the abandoned factory, with her cousin attached to her hand, she couldn't help but to eye everything closely. That's when buzzing entered her ears.

Almost immediately, the Kong ducked down behind some objects, pulling Kiddy along with her. Sweat started to drip from her head, as her eyes closed shut. Fear was gripping her, and for good reason too. Buzzing like that, could only equal one thing.

Zingers. The thought of Zingers, flying around, with spikes all on their body, ready to strike anything, and everything, was a terrible thought indeed. But, the Zingers were supposed to be dead. Queen B. had been defeated long ago, and not to long after that, King Zing Sting was defeated too. And, for good measure, the many beehives that they created, had all been washed away. So, what were Zingers doing alive now? Simple, they weren't.

She peered over the edge of the barrels she hid behind. Flying their, this strange, bee like contraption. It was green, and had this buzz-saw spinning on its thorax. The mechanical objects it called wings fluttered rapidly, as it stood afloat in the air. The eyes of the mechanical being looked rage-filled, as this demons scowl laid upon it. The mechanical bee started flying away from the area, eventually disappearing into the deepest recesses of the mill.

Dixie let loose a sigh of relief at the sight of the retreating bee. If it were as mean as a Zinger, which it appeared to be, she was sure that traversing through this place would be that much harder. But she needed to get a move on. So, peering over the barrels again, she scanned the area to her front.

But as she did this, Kiddy noticed something. This strange box, deep inside the many halls of the mill. It had this elephant symbol placed upon it, and it was shaking. Dixie was so busy studying the area for any more of those mechanical beings, she hadn't noticed the box. She also didn't notice it, when Kiddy started crawling away.

"Okay, Kiddy..." Dixie commented, her eyes still on the area before her, "It looks like that Buzz is leaving. You ready to run?" she turned around, only to find the spot he used to inhabit, empty, "Kiddy!?"

She glared up, seeing the young monkey nearing that box. The sight of it sent shock-waves of fear down Dixie's spine. If that Buzz noticed her baby cousin, she was sure it would tear him to shreds. So, dropping to her fours, she ran up toward him, clearing the distance between the two in record time. She quickly scooped the heavy child up in her arms, bringing his face to her's.

"Kiddy!" she growled, her voice a scold, "Don't you dare do that again!"

He eyed her, and his eyes started to quiver. Something she didn't exactly want to happen. Not because she didn't want to hurt her cousin, and more because she didn't want to draw attention to them. They were trying to be sneaky, but if he cried, all of that would be for not.

"No, no, no, Kiddy!" she commented, "Don't cry!"

He started hiccuping, and small teardrops began forming at his eyes. The flood-banks were about to erupt, and she started tensing up, preparing for the fight that would come a moment later. But his cries never came, for a voice echoed out.

"Puh-puh-puh-please..." a frail, muffled, female's voice, called out, "I-i-i-is anyone the-the-the-there? H-h-h-help, m-m-m-me... Please?"

Dixie and Kiddy, in unison, stared at the box. The voice was coming from it. Dixie slowly put Kiddy down, and made her way toward the box. Laying her hands on it, her face twisted into confusion, when she said,

"Uh... Is someone in there?"

The box suddenly jumped, making Dixie leap back.

"Y-y-yes! Please! Help me!" the box screamed.

To be truthful, Dixie wasn't sure what to do. It's not often that boxes talk, ya'know. But she was sure something was inside the box, and if it sounded like that, she knew she had to help it. So, raising her hands, she struck the box with all her might. And even though, she had a lithe body, and a light frame, the young monkey held more strength than she let on.

The box shattered from her strike, sending wood flying everywhere. Dixie stepped back, and so did Kiddy. After everything settled, they saw blue eyes staring back. Then a grey body, floppy ears, a long snout, and a great frame. It was an elephant. Not an entirely big one, its size was comparable to a baby horses, well, maybe a bit bigger. The small elephant looked downright pitiful though, as if it had been stuck in that box for days, weeks even. Maybe it was, for all Dixie knew.

"Uh... Are you okay?" the blonde asked, stepping forward.

Suddenly, the elephant's trunk wrapped around her body, pulling her close. Before she knew it, she had the lips of this small elephant on her face, kissing her with all her might.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the elephant yelled, this show of hope filling her, "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Dixie eventually freed one of her arms, and placed it on the elephant's face, pulling herself free.

"Okay, okay, okay!" she said, "Enough with the kisses, don't mention anything by it."

Stepping away, she gazed into the blue-eyed elephant's face. She looked so happy, with this smile upon its mouth. Her trunk reached forward a moment later, obviously in a manner for a hand shake.

"I'm Ellie!" she announced, "And you are my hero!"

"Uh, I'm Dixie..." the blonde answered, while she gazed over to Kiddy, "And this is my baby cousin, Kiddy."

The great toddler stretched forward his hand in an attempt to pet the elephant before him. He pressed his hand heavily on Ellie's side, making the grey creäture wince briefly. The sight of it made Dixie pull her cousin's hand away.

"Sorry about that," the blonde remarked, "He... doesn't understand how strong he is yet..."

"It's okay..." Ellie answered, "After what I've been through, that's the least of my problems..."

"What were you doing here?" Dixie inquired next, "And why were you in that box?"

The elephant's face morphed into sadness, and she got down to her bottom. Sitting up right, her blue eyes peered off in the distance, as even more unhappiness took her.

"I don't even know where I'm at..." Ellie answered, "I was just at home one day, minding my own business, when the next... these crocodiles showed up. They shoved me in that box, and I've been there for as long as I can tell..." tears started flowing next, "I just wanna go home!"

"Okay, okay! Shhhh!" Dixie commented, "Don't get so loud! We don't want-?"

She stopped. Voices were going through the walls, and she heard them. It wasn't something Dixie was expecting. Quickly, she brought Kiddy with her, as she hid behind some objects. The next moment, that elephant got behind them as well.

"IIIIIIIII, can't belieeeeeeeevvvveee, we were stoooooopppped by that monkeeeeeeey!"

It was Kobble again.

"Twas a most terrible defeat..."

Koin, and his knight-like speech patterns.

"She blew up my cannon! Yeah, yeah! The little witch! Yeah, yeah!"

Bazuka. Wait, did he just call her a witch?

Dixie peered up over the objects, being sure to push Kiddy and Ellie down. Her verdant eyes scanned the area before her, taking into account the Kremlings before her. It was the same three from the boardwalk, just as she expected. How they got here so quickly was beyond her knowledge. The last she saw them, were they not in the middle of the lake?

"Leeeeeetttssss, just hurrrrrrrry uuupppp! And geeeeettttt, theeeeeeesssssse barreeeeelllsss, to Maaaaaaassssssssteerrrr Beeeeeeeelllllchaaaaaa!"

Master Belcha? Who, or what, was a Master Belcha? In her mind, these images of a crocodile invaded her. And with a name like Belcha, she could already tell what his problem may have been. A crocodile, that burped. Ugh, she could already tell she wasn't going to like meeting him. And she was sure, that she was going to meet him. It was her adventure's intuition.

It looked as if the trio of Kremlings would be gone soon, much to her pleasure. All she had to do was wait, something she had no problem doing. All she had to worry about, was any more Buzzes that may come around, and of course, the occasional Sneek that would annoy her.

But the silent air that filled the area, was torn open by a scream. She spun around quickly, seeing Ellie stand up on her two back feet. Her elephant trunk, and mouth, were opened wide, let out this ear-splitting noise. Before the elephant, a rat. And it downright terrified her.

"No! No!" Ellie roared, "Get away! Get away!"

Then the elephant turned around. Her eyes, just briefly, met Dixie's. Then she bolted forward. In her fear, she somehow scooped Kiddy up onto her body. The toddler, now having this brisk feeling of running at great speeds, laughed out and giggled, while Ellie ran in terror. She didn't even care that the Kremlings noticed her, and just rammed her way through.

"What?" Koin called out, "Who set free the elephant?"

"And did you notice the monkey on its back? Yeah, yeah!?" Bazuka commented.

"Thaaaaaaaaatttt one!" Kobble commented.

Suddenly, this golden tendril wrapped around his waist. He stared at it in confusion, before the tendril suddenly whipped up. He was in the air briefly, before being slammed, head first, into the ground, knocking him out cold. The tendril released him, and whipped through the air, revealing itself to be connected to a certain monkey's head.

Dixie spun around, not only matching the other Kremling's glares, but the sight of the retreating elephant. She squinted at the sight, yet ultimately settled her attentions fully on the foes before her. Koin and Bazuka huddled before her, the knight with his shield, the small one with that huge cannon. But Dixie didn't show fear. She huddled down, and got ready for the battle.

Koin rushed forward first, using the same tactic a before. His shield first, he yelled out in a jousting manner. But Dixie showed no fear. She stretched out her hands, and right when Koin arrived, grabbed tightly onto the edge of his shield. The next moment, she was up in the air, flipping over the Kremling while she still held onto his shield. He kept a good grip onto it too, much to her pleasure. She was expecting that. When she landed on the ground behind him, she still held on his shield, and putting in more of her impressive strength, she lifted up high the knightly being. Koin called out in confusion, while Bazuka merely stared forward in all. Then he met Koin, for Dixie deftly threw the knight into him.

With the three Kremlings down, _again_, she could focus on her baby cousin being pulled off by the elephant, it pushed Dixie forward. She dashed past the Kremlings, and down the halls of the mill, making her way toward the elephant.

"Geeeeeeeetttt heeeeeerrrrrr!" Kobble commanded, as he struggled to his feet.

"Shall be, my honor..." Koin commented, while he groveled in pain.

"Get off! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka yelled.

Hanging objects from the ceiling gave Dixie the speed she needed to reach the elephant. She leaped from one fixture to the other, much like a monkey would do naturally. Her speed was impressive, clearing the distance to the fearful animal. When she got right above her, she leaped off, landing in front of Kiddy, and right on Ellie's body.

"NO! NO!" Ellie roared, "NOT ANYMORE!"

"Ellie!" Dixie yelled, "It's me! Dixie!"

But it was too late, for the elephant had already picked up her speed. They were now running through the mill at great speeds, passing objects and rats without a second thought. As Dixie struggled to calm the elephant, she suddenly heard something echo out. It sounded like a stream. That made the blonde's brows raise, as she wondered where that could come from. The lake outside? No, that sound was inside the mill itself. Dixie would have loved to investigate it, but with Ellie running so fast, it wasn't going to happen. That's when an idea came to mind.

She removed her hat, then placed it over Ellie's eyes.

"NO! I can't see! The mouse! They'll get me!" she yelled, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Calm down Ellie!" Dixie said, "It's just me!"

"D-D-D-Dixie? The mice! They'll-"

"No they won't, Ellie," Dixie whispered, "There are no mice around, I promise you, okay?"

"You... promise?"

"Yes, not calm down..."

Slowly, Dixie removed the hat. Ellie's frantic face remained, though her heart rate was slowing down. She peered left and right, scanning the mill she lied in. Just as Dixie said, no mice were around, to the elephant's pleasure. She let loose a sigh of relief, while her eyes closed shut, and she slumped down. Dixie on the other hand peered left and right, in an attempt to find the water she was hearing. That's when she noticed a wet patch on the wooden mill floor. Slowly, she removed herself from the elephant, and made her way over to the awkward patch. Placing her hand on it, she felt this moist feeling be returned to her.

"Weird..." she commented, "Let's see here..."

Crouching down further, she laid her ear upon the patch. The wood here was thin, for she heard that stream again, pouring on the other side. Licking her lips, she started thinking why a stream were here. If this were here, even more water would be close by, and the only source of water near here, as far as she knew, was Lake Orangatanga itself. And the only way water from the lake would be in here, would be a man-made stream, or a docking bay. And knowing Kremling's she was sure it was the latter. Hey, call it a hunch.

She pulled up, turned around, and eyed Ellie and Kiddy. The toddler was once again making spit bubbles, while the elephant was busy combing the area for rodents. Snapping her fingers, she brought the elephant's attention to her, while she started walking down the halls. She followed the noise of the stream, listening as it got louder and louder. A door open here, and she proved her earlier assumptions right.

A docking bay, with boats afloat, and the sunlight from outside. Dixie made her way over to the small area, specifically one of the few boats floating within. A three-seater, it would easily hold her, Kiddy, and maybe Ellie. The monkey really wasn't sure how much a miniature elephant would weigh.

That's when the wall exploded. Dixie was thrown down to the wooden floors of the embankment, as sound and flames spread out. Kiddy and Ellie called for her, keeping her conscious enough to stand. Getting to her toes, she peered to the wall that had been destroyed. Staring back, Bazuka, with his cannon.

"Burning monkeys! Yeah, yeah!" the stated, "Can't wait!"

His weapon aimed down at Dixie, the red sight placing itself on the blonde's forehead. Bazuka pulled on his cannon's trigger, making the weapon's muzzle flash brightly. A steel keg flew out, instead of the usual explosive barrels. Quickly, Dixie leaped up, and over the projectile. The steel barrel slammed into the wooden docks, sending shrapnel flying skyward. One piece was considerably large, and Dixie gripped it. Wielding it like a javelin, she pulled it back, and threw it forward. Like last time, her action lodged itself in Bazuka's gun, but he wised up from the last time. Dropping the weapon, he tried his hardest to pry the wood out of it, buying the blonde some time.

"Darn monkey! Yeah, yeah!" the small red crocodile yelled, "Once I get this out, you're fried! Yeah, yeah!"

Quickly, she turned to meet the gaze of Ellie and Kiddy, who watched the battle.

"You guys!" she yelled, "Get down here!"

It didn't take long for them to rush down the aged wooden stairs, and down to the dock. Dixie glared left and right, before settling on the boat she noticed before. Unlike the others, this boat wasn't the carrying kind, meaning, it was just a normal boat. The other boats were great, and holding barrels. Whatever the Kremlings were planning, it must have involved a lot of this. She had little to no time to think on it though, for Bazuka was finally removing the wood.

Ellie and Kiddy got in the seats of the chair, while Dixie leaped on the back end. As Bazuka squared up to aim his weapon, Dixie started pulling on the boat's engine. With each pull, she brought more and more life to the boat, before it finally happened. The rotors spun at high speeds, whipping up water and sound. Bazuka pulled on the trigger of his cannon, firing out a TNT barrel, which ignited in the waves, pushing the trio forward.

They escaped the mill, and tore through the lake of Orangatanga. Dixie kept her eyes trained on the building however, for she knew it wasn't over yet. And she was right.

Another boat tore out moments later, ripping at high speeds. At the forefront, Bazuka, while Kobble steered the vehicle.

"Geeeeeeeettttt, heeeeeerrrrrr!" the green one yelled.

"Easier done than said! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka replied.

He pulled the trigger of his cannon, and fired out yet another TNT barrel. It exploded near the Kongs' boat, but thanks to Dixie's expert control, she dodged it. But another TNT barrel flew out, and exploded near the boat once more. Left and right, Dixie moved, dodging Bazuka's attempts at destroying them. The fish below the waters were surely being annoyed by the battle being raged over head.

"Darnit!" Dixie yelled, "I can't shake them!"

"Oh, oh!" Ellie called, abnormally cheery, "I think I can do something!"

She stuck her trunk over the edge of the boat, and despite the speeds, she sucked in many amounts of water. Her trunk now filled, she aimed back toward the Kremlings on their hide. Her head pulled back slowly, and her blue eyes aimed on the foes picking up speeds. Bazuka seemed to notice this, as his gun moved away ever so briefly. Then Ellie fired. A powerful stream of water flew through the air, and struck the red Kremling dead in his face, knocking him off the boat, and into the river. Kobble watched his friend fly off, with his mouth wide open. Then another water stream flew out, hitting him square in his face, knocking him off the boat as well. The boat, now without a pilot, weaved left and right wildly, before crashing into the lake.

Kobble surfaced a moment later, Bazuka beside them. With them out of commission, the Kongs as well as their elephant friend, escaped to the other side of the massive lake.

"Gggggrrrrreeattt!" Kobble yelled, "Kaaaaaaaaoooooooossss, is not gonna liiiiiiiikeee thiiiissss!"

"Screw Kaos! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka commented, "What about my cannon!? Huh, huh!?"

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I tell ya, writing something that's not about Shadow is a nice change of pace, though I am beginning to miss the brooding hedgehog. But this ain't about Shadow! This is Dixie's story!_

_First off, the title, Doorstoppin' Murky Millin' Lakeside Limbos. It's actually a combination of the levels from Lake Orangatanga, the first world, in Donkey Kong Country 3. The levels are, Doorstop Dash, Murky Mill, and Lakeside Limbo. I was originally going to call it Purewater Pressure, which is the song title of the OCremix of the DKC3 song title, Stilt Village, which is the music for Lakeside Limbo and all boardwalk stages. But since I threw in Doorstop Dash and Murky Mill, I just figured an amalgamation of the stages would be a better chapter title. I like it, do you?_

_Also, references. I make references to the games before DKC3, in this case, Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land II. When Kobble first shows up, Dixie recants the sinking of Crocodile Isle. The first, in DKC2, the second time, in DKLII. Yeah, Donkey Kong history. Get you learnin's on the web!_

_Next, the Kremlings. I decided to give them personalities, and of course, their pretty comedic. Why wouldn't they be? Their Kremlings! Kobble has a speech problem, Bazuka says 'Yeah, yeah!' after all of his sentences, and Koin has this knightly attitude. I enjoyed writing them like that, it just makes me laugh._

_Man, I'm actually enjoying this. While I write it, I also play the game, and listen to the OCremix music. It gets me hyped, and makes me want to write even more! But I'm going to call it cool for right now, before I explode._

_Well, one more chapter down, and so too, half of Lake Orangatanga! God, I like saying that._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	3. Brother Bears and Belcha Scares

Brother Bears and Belcha Scares

The sputtering noise of the dying engine was blatant to all. It was dying, and there was little they could do to stop it. They were, after all, in the middle of a great lake, that had to be more than a mile apart. And once that boat stopped, it was over. There was no more moving, just waiting. And all the blonde had to say about this, was,

"Damn those Kremlings..."

In unison, Ellie and Kiddy gave a shocked expression, triggered by Dixie's harsh wording. The blonde didn't care, however, as her verdant eyes scanned the machine behind her. It was still trying its hardest to move, though all of its motions were for not. It was stuck, and there was nothing she, or anyone else, could do about it. The sight of it made her growl with fervent rage, as this notion of hopelessness settled in. No, it wasn't hopelessness, it was annoyance. She was annoyed greatly, by what was currently occurring. Leave it to a Kremling to not fill their boats with gas.

The next minute or two dragged on. The engine still attempted to work, but Dixie wouldn't allow it. With a simple flip of the switch on the black machine, the boat came to a dead stop, leaving the Kongs and their elephant friend floating in the middle of the lake. Sure, if they gazed from one end of the lake to the other, they could see land, and even more mills, but that wasn't the case. Easily, Dixie could have swam all of this, but not with Kiddy here.

All this thinking, it annoyed her so greatly. It was so much easier when the adventure just, sort of, _happened_. But not this one. Who would have thought a simple quest to find her friends, would lead to a great land manhunt, with Kremlings, and now stalling boats. It must have been a curse all Kongs were given, that they were bound to have abnormal lives.

She was only delaying the inevitable, though. Standing up tall, she peered left and right. It didn't take long for her verdant eyes to see green aiming back. A small island, just floating in the middle of the lake, was nearby. It had a nice brown shack on it, one that didn't look old and disused like the many mills on the lakeside.

"Hey, Ellie..." she murmured, laying her hand on the elephant's head, "Can you use your trunk to push us forward?" she pointed forward beyond the elephant, "Toward that island, over there..."

The blue-eyed elephant scanned it briefly, before a sunny smile came to her face. Then, sticking her snout right beside the boat's dead propellers, she began blowing air. The waters behind the boat started to bubble, before the wooden vehicle began moving forward. Kiddy found the action to be so entertaining, he clapped and giggled wildly. Dixie, on the other hand, was stoically indifferent to everything, as she kept her eyes trained on the island. It got closer, and closer, with each passing second.

Peering over the edge, Dixie could see the lake bottom get closer and closer to the surface, right up to the point that it was walkable. Once that happened, she stopped Ellie. Her feet moved over the edge of the boat, and after removing those sneakers on her feet, she stepped out. The cool feel of the water spread between her toes. She enjoyed the feeling, and it brought a smile to her face, something she really needed. Laying her hand on the edge of the boat, she started pulling on it, in order to bring it up closer to the island side. Once the boat met land, Kiddy and Ellie dismounted. Dixie didn't bother to tether the boat or anything, for it was practically dead, and belonged to Kremlings anyway. Besides, all she really wanted to do was check out this house.

She neared it quickly, being silent in her actions. Laying her hand on the door, she curled it into a fist. A brief glance to Kiddy and Ellie relayed silent faces to her, unsure of what to do next. She was the leader, after all. They relied on her for guidance. So, she knocked.

Knock one. She pulled back, and waited. Silence.

Knock two. She didn't pull back, instead nearing the door this time. Her ear lay upon it, but once again, silence was sent to her.

Knock three. The door slid open.

Dixie pulled back in confusion. Her knock wasn't that strong, was it? Her heart rate began to pick up the next moment. She wasn't fearful for her life or anything, she just didn't like how things were progressing. Turning around, she could tell that neither Kiddy nor Ellie liked this. She felt the need to calm them.

"Just uh... stay out here..." she commented, staring into the home, "I'll check it out..."

Neither one protested. Slowly, her foot slid inside. The wood flooring made a creaking noise almost immediately. She gazed down to it briefly, before those green eyes of hers gazed back up. She continued walking, while her hands raised in a defensive pose. She wasn't sure if Kremlings or something worse was going to attack her. Seeing how those fools from before just appeared from the blue, however, she was sure she could be jumped at anytime.

The entry way of this first hallway stretched on much longer than needed. She couldn't wait for all of this to end. She didn't like it, not one bit. Then again, maybe it was to hold all of the scuba diving paraphernalia she saw around. The place could have easily passed for a scuba diving museum, or at the very least, a place where one goes to learn such actions. It was getting to a creepy level, honestly, and it got into Dixie's spine. She began shivering, for some reason.

Then she heard tweeting. Tweeting, like a bird. It was a kind of tweeting she had never heard before. It sounded sort of like giggling, if she would say so herself. And it was getting louder. She neared that sound, up until she came to another entryway. And light poured in from that doorway.

The blonde stepped out, her hair swooshing with her turning head. The first thing she noticed, was a golden cage. And inside that golden cage, the weirdest creature she had ever seen in her entire life. A bird, but it was no normal bird. It was half banana. Yes, a banana bird. The back-end of its body looked like an unpeeled banana, while the front end was the opposite. It looked as if a banana had been unpeeled halfway, and the front end were given eyes and a beak. This, banana bird, sat perched in the golden cage, pecking at the individual pellets it had been given, and tweeting at the same time. Then it noticed the verdant eyes staring at it, and it grew to a dead stop. Dixie noticed something then. That banana birds eyes seemingly gleamed. The blonde's eyes closed, as she pulled back.

_Help me_...

Her eyes snapped open immediately. Staring back, the banana bird was once again pecking at the food it had been given, paying no further attention to the girl before it. Slowly, Dixie removed her pink beret, and rubbed the golden locks beneath it. This adventure was now getting weird.

"Like what ya see?"

The heavy, older voice made her jump, for it was completely unexpected. Staring away from the golden cage, she found brown eyes gazing back.

He was this burly fellow, sitting behind the counter that held the banana bird's cage. He wore this white sweater, and appeared to be fairly calm, as well as old. He had bushy white eyebrows, a great white mustache, as well as a beard. Slowly, this bear of a man lifted his pipe, and laid it firmly into his mouth, while he continued to smile.

"Um..." Dixie could only say, as she stared at the person she just rudely invaded, "Uh! I'm sorry!" she ended up stating, with an added bow.

The bear merely chuckled, as he waved his hand to and fro.

"Think nothin' of it," he chuckled, while blowing through his pipe, "It's not often I get visitors..."

The smoke caused from his pipe floated near Dixie and filled her nostrils. Though she was never one to smoke, and never will be mind you, the smell wasn't as insulting as she suspected.

"Tell me," that bear said, "Come to see my shell collection? Its famous this side of the Kremisphere."

Dixie's face briefly melted into a forced smile, while she waved both of her hands.

"No thank you, though I'm sure its wonderful!" she stated, before her demeanor returned to its quasi-serious nature, "Um... Who are you, Mister?"

The bear of a man leaned back in his chair as he took a few more puffs of his pipe. Then a smile came to his lips, while he removed the pipe from his mouth.

"Why, I be Barnacle! I live here in Lake Orangatanga, where I do a little scuba diving now and then," he turned away, facing the ceiling while his eyes gleamed with awe, "Yup! I used to be quite the swimmer way back in my prime!"

Dixie chuckled, though that too was forced, for she was trying not to be rude.

"Oh, but where are my manners!" he turned to her, "And what, dare I say, is a pretty little flower such as yourself doing out here? You know, it can be quite dangerous round these parts!"

She crossed her arms, while images of those Kremlings entered her head. Obviously this place was dangerous, she wished someone told her sooner. But was it not supposed to be a beautiful vacation spot?

"I thought this was a tourist attraction?" she said to Barnacle.

"A tourist attraction!?" he called out, as if it were some kind of joke, "This place!? Lake Orangatanga!?"

Dixie didn't really like Barnacle's shift in demeanor. His loud laughs made her feel sorta of foolish, even though she had no right to be. From what she had been continuously told, Lake Orangatanga, and by that account, all of the Northern Kremisphere, was a great vacation spot. Then why did Barnacle believe otherwise?

"No, no, no!" he said, finally calming down, "This place is no kind of tourist spot at all!" he raised his finger, while his other hand returned the pipe to his mouth, "The lake is all kinds of dangerous you sweet little flower you. You, I'm afraid, have been sorely mistaken, or told wrong."

It sounded right. No place with Kremling activity could be any kind of attraction, other than for that wicked and vile. And that simple thought made her eyes widen. If this place was just as bad as what Barnacle described it, then what did that mean of Diddy and DK? Now she was really beginning to worry, as if she weren't already.

"Hey?" Barnacle called, finding her shift in tone disturbing, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, eyes sliding to a half close, while her arms increased the hold they held on themselves, "I'm fine..." she then looked up, "Say, you wouldn't happen to have some kind of map for the Northern Kremisphere, would you?"

Barnacle smiled, as if he had been challenged.

"A map?" he answered as he began to rummage through his items, "Of course I do! I'm a water man, ain't I? Me and my brothers have been living in the Northern Kremisphere all our lives, we know this place inside and out!"

Suddenly, he returned to her, holding a great piece of paper in his hands.

"Here ya go, Miss Flower!" he continued, handing it to her, "As perfectly detailed as can be! All of everything is there! From Kremwood Forest to K3! Pacifica to Razor Ridge! All the places you could ever want to visit lies right on this map!"

She procured the item from his hand, making her verdant eyes brighten up. She peered into the well detailed item describing the lands. Sliding her finger onto it, she discovered the exact location of where she was at in Lake Orangatanga. And it seemed to be only wise to continue her quest upwards, toward the forest of Kremwood, which lied to the north.

"Thank you, Mr. Barnacle," she said, her face brightening up from the sight, "With this, my job'll be that much easier!"

"What?" he said, "You think I'd just give this to you! That's one of my best maps!"

Well, that put a damper on her feelings. To be honest, the blonde one was so used to people just giving her things. It was something she was used to after years of living. Almost no one, save for her family of course, could say no to her feminine wiles, something she used to her advantage often. It wasn't a form of childishness with her, it was an ability, one she used often. And now would prove to be no different.

She slowly lowered the map. Her verdant eyes started to bubble, as her bottom lip began trembling. Peering into Barnacle's eyes, she saw she had him by the reigns.

"Oooookaaaay..." she said lowly and childishly, "If you say so Mr. Barnacle..."

She rolled the map back up in a tube like shape, and handed it to him. He took it slowly, though his eyes never left her frame. She retained that well acted face of hers, as she turned around to face the exit.

"Wait!" he called, making her smile.

She turned to him, though that smile had already disappeared.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Why are you here, Flower?" he responded.

"Two friends of mine who are important to me came up here to vacation but... that was over four weeks ago. I'm here to find them," she then looked off and crossed her arms, while she continued to act, "That map would have made it really easy to find them, but if you need it..."

"Weeeeeeeeelll..." he said slowly as he thought in his head, "I guess I could give it to you..."

"Really!?" she said, hopping up and down, "Oh, thank you Mr. Barnacle!"

He slowly handed back the map, to which she took it slowly. Maybe it was wrong to use her ways on an unsuspected man like himself, but she really needed to get moving. Diddy and DK weren't going to save themselves, plus she needed to get back to Kiddy and Ellie.

"But be warned!" Barnacle called out, "If you run into any of my brothers, they won't be as gracious as me. If you run into them, you can almost expect to have to pay them, or do something for them."

"I understand!" she said, "But thanks anyway, Mr. Barnacle! I really have to get moving!"

Turning around, she started to run for the doorway, whilst waving goodbye. But she stopped almost immediately, as she gazed into the golden cage from before. The banana bird was looking at her again.

"Uh... What is that?" she asked, as she stood at the entryway.

"Oh that?" he remarked as he looked at the bird, "That's a Banana Bird my dear! It just flew in here one day, and I decided to keep it as a pet. Usually, these things are rare, and only pop up in the sky every now and then," he started to smile, "Yup! How lucky am I? I don't think anything could persuade me to get rid of it!"

He turned back to face Dixie, but to his surprise, she had already up and left. The sight of it made him shrug with confusion, before he ultimately shifted his attention to a magazine he had.

…

The door closed behind her. She kept thinking about that Banana Bird, and more importantly, the call.

_Help me_.

What was that, and where did it come from? Did the Banana Bird say that? Or was that something else? If she didn't know any better, she would say that voice sounded oddly feminine. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe this was all just in her head.

"Dixie!" Kiddy called, wrapping his powerful muscular arms around her body.

"AGH! KIDDY PLEASE!" she yelled back as he crushed her body.

He let go almost immediately, freeing her from any more pain. Facing him, she patted him on the head in order to stop his crying before they started. He was still very ignorant to all the power he had. God help them when he learned, however.

"So, Miss Dixie!" Ellie called, "Do you have any idea on where to head next?"

She raised a map.

"Kiddy and I are going to the mainland, but you Ellie..." she gazed into the elephant's blue eyes, and almost immediately, said elephant grew crestfallen, "Ellie, you don't have to come, you know. I mean... Kiddy and I can't help you find your way home, we have things of our own to do..."

The elephant nodded and gazed off, while she brushed the grass with her powerful hooves.

"I know but..." she faced Dixie, "That doesn't mean I can't stick around, does it? I'll help in any way I can, Miss Dixie, at least until I can find my own way home. I won't be a nuisance at all, I promise, okay!"

Dixie wasn't really sure if she should bring Ellie along, however. Caring for Kiddy was hard enough, but caring for an elephant as well? This was getting to be much to intense for the blonde. But one pro outweighed all of the cons. If Ellie were here, then that meant Kiddy had someone to carry him. Hell, that mean Dixie had someone to carry _her_.

So, with a nod, she gave hope to the elephant before her. Ellie was so overjoyed, she wrapped her trunk around the blonde, and pulled her close for another air tight hug. It almost stole the life from the blonde.

…

The stars were out now. Dixie squeezed the blonde hairs on her head, wringing out the water held within. She could hear the water part behind her, something which was soon replaced with heavy footsteps. Turning around, she saw Ellie with Kiddy on her back. The two were just getting out of the lake they had been forced to swim through. Fortunately, it was all behind them. Unfortunately, the day was drawing to a close, and Dixie had absolutely no idea where to find a place to sleep.

Gazing around, she saw nothing but more forests, though one thing caught her eye. An old barn. It was just like the mills from earlier, being old and dusty, with cobwebs and grass claiming it. But it was either sleeping in there, or sleeping beneath the stars. And as much as she enjoyed the latter, she was sure her two companions would rather have the former. A nice warm barn, or the harsh cold outdoors. Barn for the win.

"Follow me," she stated, waving her hand toward her companions, while her other hand pointed to the barn, "We'll set up fort in there for the night..."

Ellie's face seemed to brighten up from the prospect of sleep, while Kiddy seemed to be halfway to dreamland already. Dixie turned back around to the great barn, and started walking toward it. Pushing open the great doors, she stepped into the dusty barn. Saw dust and barrels were everywhere, much to the blonde's ire. Just the sight of it all reminded her of the mills, which reminded her of Kremlings, which reminded her of the urgency of her mission. She was now sure that Diddy and DK were in trouble, no matter how much she tried to ignore the fact.

"Uh, Miss Dixie..." Ellie called, "I think Kiddy stank himself..."

The green-eyed girl let out a sigh, before she waved over to Ellie. The elephant came near, and upon arriving, Dixie removed Kiddy from her backside. She laid the toddler on the ground the next moment, and began fiddling with the various buttons that held his blue suit in place. Kiddy's eyes were half closed, though he still retained that childish smile of his. She was almost completely sure he knew exactly what he was doing. Nonetheless, she removed the blue clothing from him, and that disturbing smell entered her nostrils. Fortunately, Funky provided her with many diapers, just in case this ever happened.

Slowly, the blonde began removing her baby cousin's diaper, as he eventually nodded off into the dream world. Dixie yawned herself, for the days events were finally taking their toll on her body. As she threw away the stinky diaper he currently owned, she began pondering on the location of her friends. If the Kremlings had them, they were probably torturing them. For DK, this would be the second time, and for Diddy. Well, she just didn't want to think about what they were probably doing to Diddy.

Slowly, she started sliding on Kiddy's clean diaper. With him now asleep, he was much easier to deal with, where usually his legs were trying to fight her off. With the new clean diaper on his body, she lifted him up, and took her time to return the blue clothing to his body. With him no longer stinking, as well as asleep, Dixie could finally take her time to go to her own rest. Turning around, she faced Ellie, who was snoring comfortably, eyes closed. All of this just reminded Dixie about how sweet rest was. She took a position near one of the many barrels in the barn, leaned up against it, then closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Oh no.

Her verdant eyes sprung open. Kiddy and Ellie were still asleep, though she was now wide away. Standing up, she looked left and right, wondering what she was hearing. Still silent, was everything, though she knew she heard something. And, if she didn't know better, she'd say it sounded just like that red Kremling from earlier, Bazuka. In fact, it was Bazuka, she was sure of it. How did she know?

"This ones gonna go great with Belcha! Yeah, yeah!"

Dixie started to turn around slowly, training her eyes on everything that came across them. But that was just the thing. The barn was absolutely empty, save for her, Kiddy, Ellie, and the various barrels placed around. So where was Bazuka's voice coming from?

"Juuuuuuuussssssttt, shuuuuuut uuuuuppp! And leeeeeetttsss geeeeeeet moooooooovvviiiiinggg!"

Great, Kobble was here too. And if she didn't know any better, she'd say that shield one named Koin was here as well.

"I do say! Tis a hard endeavor, carrying these barrels be!"

Speak of the devil. Now Dixie was antsy, as well as angry. Couldn't she just have a few hours of rest, away from any kind of turmoil. No, apparently, that's not for her.

There was an axe leaning on one of the many beams in the barn. Dixie gripped the tool by its handle with both her hands, arming herself for whatever may come. Then she began walking. Maybe she should have warned her cousin and Ellie of her actions, but the two were both great beings. They were easily stronger than her in both size and build. They could take care of themselves, if anything came their way. But she was going to stop them before they came her way.

The ground echoed with her footsteps. One footsteps, she got a _CREEK_. Another footstep, another _CREEK_. A third footstep, and third _CREEK_. A fourth footstep, a _BADUMP. _Wait, that wasn't right. She stepped again, on the same wooden floor board. _BADUMP, _echoed back.

She gazed down. She stood in a section, just a bit bigger than her body. This area was a square panel, separated from the rest. It also had a small little indent, made for one's hand. Dixie stretched forward the handle of her axe, and slid it into the indent, slowly, she pulled it up. This caused the rest of the floor panel to rise as well, revealing it to be a secret panel.

Dixie pulled back almost immediately, for she was surprised by what she just witness. A few minutes of mental preparation later, and she lifted the panel once again. This time, however, she made sure to keep it open. Gazing down, she first saw a long ladder, one that had already been removed. Next, she noticed a factory. An entire factory, made from wood and other things. And, just like the mills and the barn as well, many barrels sat around, all of varying sizes, varying weights, and varying elements.

Among those barrels, the three Kremlings that she already heard.

"Let's just hurry this up! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka said, hopping up and down with excitement, "The sooner the better! Yeah, yeah!"

"Foooooooor a chaaaaaaaaange..." Kobble remarked, whilst crossing his arms, "I aaaaaccttuuuallly aaaaaaagreeee with yooooouuuu, Bazuka!"

"T'would be foolish to continue being lackadaisical!" Koin remarked, "We should make post-haste in our actions!"

Damn those Kremlings. Damn Lake Orangatanga. Damn the Northern Kremisphere. And damn Diddy for leaving her. Of course this would all be just another adventure, of course. Then again, if she acted now, she could stop it all before it started. Finding DK and Diddy, and going home before this all went straight to Hell. Hopefully, of course.

The Kremlings turned around, facing the barrels all together. Dixie's eyes grew half closed in a violent squint. She laid her legs out into the hole. Axe in hand, she hung over for just a moment or two. Then she dropped, off into the factory below. Her falling sent out a loud thud through the room. Almost immediately, the three Kremlings turned around.

"You know what! I'm sick of it!" Dixie yelled, holding her axe in both hands, "You just don't know when to give up do you!?"

"Daaaaaaaammmmmnnnn!" Kobble remarked, "Shhhhhheeeeeee's here agaaaaaaain!"

"Good!" Bazuka remarked, "I wanna fry her with my new cannon!"

"Tis an action that need not be performed," Koin stated, stepping forward, "For I, the valiant and powerful Sir Koin! Shall do away with the harlot before us!"

"Give me a break..." Dixie responded, raising her axe in a daunting manner.

Koin dashed forward, and almost immediately. The closer he got to her, the more of a squint Dixie's eyes grew. The Kremling before her was a dangerous fellow, probably a superior opponent to the other two. But that meant little to Dixie, obviously enough. Then he took a step forward, one that got him into swinging distance. Dixie used that opportunity to strike. Her axe slammed against's Koin's disk-shaped, golden shield. He deflected the attack, before taking a swing at her with his own axe. But Dixie wasn't the least bit deterred. She quickly leaped back, dodging Koin's counter. As the croc got closer, she struck with this kick, one that came in from the side. The attack somehow dislodged one of Koin's hands from his shield. When Dixie's foot landed, she leaped forward in a tackle. To the ground, she tackled her foe, though his shield still lied between her and him. He struggled to through her off, but her legs held clenched on his waist, sticking him in place. Then she rose her axe. From beneath his helmet, his eyes widened.

Then she struck down. The handle of her axe slammed against Koin's head. The attack was so strong, a dent formed from the bash. Not only that, but Koin was out. Cold.

Dixie stood up tall. Holding her two-handed axe with one hand now, she allowed the bladed end to point down toward the ground. Next, her eyes grew into a glare, as she gazed down the long hall of this wooden factory toward the remaining two Kremlings.

"Whose next...?" she inquired.

It wasn't Kobble. He suddenly started screaming, and at the top of his lungs. Then he turned around, and started running off for the other end of the factory. This left Bazuka, whose Dixie's eyes slowly turned toward. The red crocodile showed no fear, and in fact, more anger.

"Coward! Yeah, yeah!" he commented, as his hand reached away, "I'll deal with the skank! Yeah, yeah!"

His hand pulled back, revealing a cannon in hand. It was silver, and great, just like the one he had earlier that day. How many did he have? The red light from the cannon aimed on Dixie's helmet, showing the croc was prepared to fire. And so he did.

The muzzle flashed red-hot, as flames sprouted from it. Dixie quickly leaped up however, dodging the explosive TNT barrel. The area shook briefly from the strike, but the blonde didn't care. Landing on the ground, she suddenly rushed forward, axe in hand. Bazuka struggled to settle the recoil of his gun, something Dixie used to her advantage. She took a swing at the crocodile, slamming the steel blade of her weapon into the hull of the cannon. That action caused the cannon to turn red. It also started shaking, something that made both Dixie and Bazuka sweat in fear.

Then the cannon exploded. Dixie was thrown back into the barrels, which she made collapse all around her. Bazuka however was thrown into the wall, something that knocked him out cold. Dixie's hand stretched from the sea of barrels a moment later, and she pulled herself up. Suddenly, that axe she held landed, blade first, in the ground beside her. The blonde swallowed her spit in fear, before taking the axe in hand.

The Kremlings were either gone, or defeated. Good, Dixie was getting annoyed with this. She was about to climb back out the whole, wake up Kiddy and Ellie, and find another place to sleep.

But a powerful force struck her in the back of her head. She was thrown forth, collapsing into some other barrels, as well as the ground. She rubbed the back of her head, wincing at the pain that currently coursed through it. A moment later, she got up to her feet, while her hand held tightly onto that axe. Before she turned around to face that which struck her, however, she saw this great yellow bug, one that was bigger than her head, fly back. Dixie raised an eyebrow at the sight, before turning around completely.

It was horrific. This barrel stood before her. But it was no normal barrel. It had eyes, and a mouth. And those eyes were so intense. They were black, though the corneas were painted with red jagged lines. It looked as if the creature had been awoken, and forced to stay awake, for days on end, and maybe even longer. And that doesn't even take into account its size. It was huge, equally the size of the hall itself in height. If that thing got anywhere near Dixie, she was sure it would crush her. But it was just a barrel, right? One that had been given a face is all. It couldn't actually be alive?

She moved to the right. The barrel's eyes followed her movements. Then its mouth opened, and a barrel flew out. Dixie was so awestruck by the giant barrel spitting out smaller barrels, she almost didn't dodge the one heading her way. She leaped up and onto it, breaking the barrel with her drop. It shattered into pieces, releasing another one of those yellow bugs from before. Said insect within tried its hardest to fly off, but it had unfortunately landed upside down. Dixie landed before the bug, but her eyes were to busy eying the giant barrel before her. That's when her eyes noticed something odd on one of the barrels metallic rings.

"Master Belcha...?" she commented, before looking into the barrel's eyes, "You're Master Belcha!? But you're just a giant barrel! I thought you were a Kremling!"

Suddenly, Belcha, leaped forward. It flew a good few yards forward, and landed, stopping right before Dixie's body. Upon landing, it sent a shock wave out that shook the barn/factory too its core. Now that it stood before the blonde haired girl, its mouth opened up wide.

A loud, monstrous roar, was released from Belcha's wooden mouth. Dixie stared in awe at the gaping vortex that was its mouth, as her hair was blown away by wind and sound. And, just as soon as it began, it was over, for Belcha's mouth closed shut once again. When it opened, a barrel flew out.

It struck Dixie square in the face, knocking her back. She winced in pain, while she grabbed her face. Through her fingers she stared up at Belcha, while groans escaped her. Once again, the great barrel leaped up, and then down. It landed right before her, sending out yet another shock wave that shook the ground. Dixie stood up, axe in hand. Face contorting into one of rage, she suddenly ran forward, and slammed her blade into Belcha's hide. It did absolutely nothing. Well, that's not 100% true. Her strike made Belcha angrier.

His mouth opened up, and yet another barrel spewed out from it. This one struck Dixie in the stomach, knocking her back. Dixie rolled back, pain rolling through her. Struggling to her toes, she peered up at Belcha. He was getting closer. Raising her axe, she got ready to fight some more, but a loud metallic sound echoed into her ears. It was like metal cutting the wind. She turned around, seeing blades of a grinder resonate behind her. Her eyes widened.

So, she was really pushed up against a corner. She either she gets shredded to bits, or she gets crushed by the giant barrel before her. And seeing as fighting was out of the question, it looked as if things weren't looking great for her. Dammit all.

"Is that all you got!" she yelled out instead, "Cranky hits harder than you!"

Belcha's mouth opened, and yet another barrel was spewed out. Dixie swung her axe with all her might, breaking the barrel before it struck her. Yet another yellow bug flew out, landing in Dixie's hands. Belcha leaped up and down, landing again before the blonde. Slowly, its mouth opened once more, this time to give a roar. But Dixie wouldn't have it. Pulling back the great yellow bug in her arms, she threw it forward. The insect landed right inside Belcha's mouth, where the barrel devoured it.

For a short while, Dixie watched Belcha chew and chew. Then he burped. The disgusting sound echoed into the room, and into Dixie's nostrils. Though she tried to clear the air by waving her hand, she noticed something odd. Belcha was pushed away by his own burp. That gave Dixie an idea.

Slowly, the barrel opened up its mouth, and a smaller one fired out. Grinning, the blonde struck it, freeing the yellow bug within. Leaping forward, she waited for Belcha to open his mouth, to which she threw forth the insect. Just like last time, Belcha devoured the bug. He chewed and munch, and yet again, burped. Belcha was moved back farther away than last time from that burp. Didn't stop him fry attempting his attack. Dixie ran forward, while Belcha spat out another barrel. Already figuring out the pattern, Dixie broke it, and grabbed the yellow bug within. Belcha's mouth opened, and another bug was thrown within. Belcha chewed and chewed, and like twice before, burped. But this would be the end of the road.

Belcha reached the end of the line it seemed. He struggled to move, as he felt his body slide over a pit. Eyes moving down, he gazed away, seeing nothing. Half his body was over this gap, while the other half was just barely on land. The large barrel began tipping, but that didn't stop him from attempting to kill his opponent. But Dixie had already one. She ran forward, and rammed the barrel with her shoulder. It was only moved forward a few feet, but that was all that was necessary.

The barrel fell down in the pit, slamming against the walls and everything. And finally, silence.

Dixie dropped her axe, while gasps for breath escaped her. The pain she was feeling had not yet escaped her, though she was sure a good night's sleep would end that. Peering left and right, she saw that both Koin and Bazuka were gone. She figured they turned tail and ran, just like Kobble.

And you know what? Dixie felt amazing. That was the first massive foe she fought by herself. Sure, it was a giant barrel, but hey. When could Diddy or Donkey Kong ever say they defeated a _giant barrel_. Not now, and probably, not ever. It was a haunting foe, however, and would surely be the causer of many nightmares to come. But it was now a defeated one.

Dixie stared up, seeing that hatch she escaped through the earlier. Grabbing the fallen ladder that lead up to the hole, she laid it to the hole. It attached easily, and she climbed up. Coming through the hidden hatch, she stared through the barn. To her surprise, and annoyance, she saw Kiddy was resting, whilst sucking his thumb, and Ellie was still asleep as well. Did they not hear or feel any of that? She just saved their lives from Kremlings, and a sentient freaking barrel! And they just slept through it!?

She would have awoken them, and berated them for it, but she just wasn't in the mood. Laying near some barrels, she dropped her axe beside it. Through one of the barn's many windows, she saw the stars, and even the moon. It calmed her down, and brought her much pleasure. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes. And rest soon took over.

…

"Daaaaaaaaaammmmmmnnnn..." Kobble's voice came out.

The top end of Belcha's head opened up. Coming from it, the green crocodile with the slurred speech. He rubbed his head, while a bump lied on it.

"Reeeeeaaaaaallllyyyy?" he commented, "Sheeeeee sttooppppped, Belcha?"

He peered up the long pit he fell it, while the image of Dixie played in his mind. She was some kind of demon, not a monkey like he originally thought. And that thought terrified him.

There was a ladder right beside him. If he knew any better, he'd say Koin and Bazuka were already on their way out of the lake. It would be safer in Kremwood Forest. The operations would continue there. He started climbing up the ladder.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Well, here's the end of Lake Orangatanga! Dixie's lead Kiddy through mills and boardwalks, has gained a new ally in the elephant Ellie, and defeated the living barrel Belcha. Next is Kremwood Forest, which is bound to be a blast._

_First things first, I didn't use one stage from Lake Orangatanga. Well, technically two. I didn't use Tidal Trouble, cause it was just another boardwalk stage, and I also didn't use Skidda's Row. If I added those two in here, the chapter would have been long as crap (it already is), so I just omitted the two. But we talked to the Brother Bear Barnacle, and have discovered the first Banana Bird. But enough about that._

_Writing that Belcha fight scene was intense. I tried to accurately described a giant freaking living barrel, that tries to crush you, spit barrels on you, and throw you into a meat grinder. DKC3 has some of the most interesting boss designs I've ever scene ever. They're also terrifying, but I'll get to that later. I'm sorry for Kiddy's lack of involvement in the past three chapters. Don't worry, he'll come into his own soon. Real soon in fact._

_You know, I'm having way more fun writing this than I should. I must really love DKC3._

_Hold bag for two seconds, then forward punch equals Sonic Boom._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	4. Kremwood Kraziness

Kremwood Kraziness

Her axe slammed into the wood tree stump to her right. Behind her, she could hear rampant giggles, as well as elephant calls. The two were really beginning to annoy the blonde. Not because she disliked them, but because of the fact, that they didn't believe her when she said she fought a living barrel. Granted, if anyone came up to her and said they fought a living barrel, she too would think they be insane.

But she shook her head clean of those thoughts. Pulling out the map she currently owned, the blonde one eyed closely the area before her. At the entrance of Kremwood Forest, is where she now stood. Gazing up, she saw nothing but trees that stretched on for more than the eye could see. The morning sunlight peered through trees as best they could, but the bushy canopies were a bit too much.

To be honest, the trees here were comparable to those in Donkey Kong Island. They were all extremely tall, and stretched on endlessly. The blonde was even sure that, if one could fly over it, the forest would appear to be a sea of green. Unfortunately, that would make for a very difficult venture. Sure, if she were by herself, she'd easily swing through the trees at speeds to difficult to quantify, making her way from one end to the other. But with her traveling companions, it wouldn't be just as possible.

She turned around, eying them both. Ellie was sitting down, her blue eyes as bright as can be, as she made flowers and bugs fly up thanks to the force of her trunk using air to blow them skyward. Kiddy was enamored by the sight, as he clapped his hands together, whilst giggling and laughing. Dixie neared her younger cousin, while she scratched the area where her hat met her head. Kiddy knew how to climb, it was second nature to their family and clan, after all. They could easily climb up the trees together, though the blonde was sure she would have to help him up every now and then. Turning her head over however, she gazed toward Ellie. She was completely sure the elephant couldn't make her way up a tree, at all. Dixie would have to leave her if she wanted to make a good time on clearing the forest.

Then again, they could always walk through the forest, but she had no idea how long that would take. So, it was climb or bust.

"Listen up you guys..." Dixie called, bringing their attentions onto her solely, "I'm not really sure how big Kremwood forest is, but I can tell its... well, huge..." she gazed up, "And if Kiddy and I climb through the treetops together, we'd be able to clear this forest in no time..." she peered back down, "But, Ellie, you can't..."

"I can't... what...?" she inquired.

Ellie's blue eyes seemed to shine and bubble. It was so cute, Dixie found herself unable to finish her words. She couldn't say 'no' now, it would be too wrong. Then it hit her. Had she done this to Diddy before? Maybe, but that's a story for another day.

All of Dixie's courage to tell the elephant she was leaving her faded away immediately, and honestly, made the blonde feel bad inside. She wasn't planning on leaving her completely, but just for a short while. It still didn't make her feel any better. Ellie was all alone, she needed some companionship. Dixie couldn't just leave her, not like this.

So, tugging on the axe, she pulled it straight out of the tree stump. Turning around, she tried her hardest to force out the images of her original plan. Upon doing so, she laid the axe over her shoulder, and stuffed the map back into Kiddy's carrying bag.

"Let's just get a move on..." she murmured, stepping forward.

Ellie nodded jovially, before slinking her trunk around Kiddy's waist. As the toddler giggled like the child he was, she placed him on her back, and started walking. She trained her blue eyes on Dixie before her, ignoring all the trees they passed. The path was pretty linear, it seemed, though she had no idea how long it would take to get to the other end. Upon scratching her forehead however, she really started to focus on Dixie. The way the blonde walked, her ponytail swooshing in the wind, while that daunting, powerful, two-handed axe laid against her shoulder, it was like gazing into the sight of a warrior or some courageous adventurer. Ellie's face turned into some sort of giddy smile, as she eyed the being before her. If only she could be that strong.

Suddenly, Dixie stopped. The action made Ellie do the same. She kept her eyes trained on Dixie's backside, as the blonde gazed left and right, combing the area around her. She suddenly looked back to Ellie and Kiddy behind her.

"Do you hear that?" she inquired.

Ellie cocked her head at the blonde, while her giant fluffy ears bounced left and right. Focusing a bit, she could hear what she believed got Dixie all riled up. Running water, broken by rocks and such. A stream, but it was bigger than that. It was a river.

Dixie moved her axe from her shoulder, and instead held it with both her hands. She scurried forward a bit, and quickly too, an act Ellie struggled to follow with Kiddy on her back. The two got close to a tree, to which Dixie peeked over the edge. Ellie did too, and upon doing so, she noticed Dixie's shift in demeanor. The blonde was no longer tense, her body slouching down a bit.

Before them, a river. A nice, long flowing, warm river. Dixie peered both left and right, gazing up the forest and down it. The river stretched on for what seemed like forever. Crouching down near said lake, Dixie dipped her hand in a cup fashion into it. Pulling her hands back, she peered deeply into the clear water returned to her. It was, odd enough to say, the first drinks of water she had in a while. Pressing her lips to it, she realized just how parched she was, and how needed the water was too. She drank as much of the riverside she could, enjoying the taste it handed her, as well as what it did for her body. Kiddy was lucky. All he ever needed was right in that blue carrying bag. She, on the other hand, needed to find her own food.

Taking a gaze to her left, she noticed Ellie had also stuck her trunk into the river side. She watched the great grey mammal swallow pint after pint of water. For a moment, she also spewed some water on her own body, being sure to miss Kiddy. The sight of it made Dixie smile. But her verdant eyes caught something.

A red sight, aimed right there, on Ellie's head. Things seemed to move in slow motion next, with Dixie leaping forward. She didn't even know what was going on, but she knew it was bad. In this, slow motion action, Dixie tackled the elephant before her, and by that accord, Kiddy as well. It only seemed like a millisecond later, and explosion occurred.

"Dammit! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka's voice barked out.

Dixie stood up tall, hand on head, as things were such a daze around her. After her eyesight focused itself, she jerked her head to and fro. Ellie nor Kiddy were around her, the sight of it made her cringe up in fear. That was, until she heard scream.

"MISS DIXIE!" Ellie cried.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kiddy wailed.

Dixie peered toward the river. Their they were, her companions, swooshing down the river, being jerked left and right by their powerful tugs and pushes. The blonde quickly tensed herself up, as her feet moved forward in order to stop their free-flowing. She didn't even make it a few feet, before another explosion triggered, this one right before her. She wasn't blown back by the strike, instead shooting her eyes over to the other side of the river.

"Bazuka!" she yelled, glaring at the red croc holding the great cannon.

"Bazuka, I be! Yup, yup!" he responded, before aiming through his cannon's eyesight, "And dead you be! Yeah, yeah!"

He pulled on his cannon's trigger again, making the muzzle flash red-hot. Another TNT barrel was fired, the recoil of it pushing the red croc back a few feet. Increasing her hold on her axe, the blonde timed her jump in order to dodge the explosive round. The deadly TNT barrel ignited against the ground, pushing Dixie a few feet forward upon her landing. She wanted to deal with the red crocodile now, and _fatally_, but she had to first save her friends. She wasn't planning on loosing them.

She started running forward, moving as fast as can be. Kiddy and Ellie had already made their way down the river, being just barely visible. The sight of it made Dixie increase her efforts, as she released one of the hands she held on her axe, in order to hold down the beret on her head. She started rushing down the riverside, leaping over rocks, great puddles, as well as tree stumps.

"Cease your efforts, vile harlot!"

Dixie's eyes grew wide. She didn't even know what happened, until it happened. This golden shield struck her in the right, throwing her off her footing, and dropping her into the riverside. Fortunately, this part of the river was fairly shallow, meaning Dixie could stand up tall in it. Increasing her grip on her axe, she shot her eyes over to he who attacked her.

Koin walked up to the river's beach side, hands holding tightly his shield, while his helmet still held the dent in it she caused. And even under that same helm, she could tell he wasn't in the least bit happy.

"Vile monkey! I shall vanquish thee with extreme malice!" he threatened.

She didn't have time for this! One look to the left, and she saw just how far down the river Kiddy and Ellie were. If this continued, then they'd be swallowed up by the forest! Then where would she be. Still, Koin wouldn't make her job any easier, meaning he had to be dealt with, and now.

"Make my day!" she countered.

She dashed forward, taking great bounds with each step she took. Koin lifted his shield, right when Dixie swung her axe. The force of her attack pushed him down a bit, but he remained strong against the fatal blow. Quickly, he spun around, his tail aimed at Dixie's feet. She leaped immediately, dodging the strike, and countering with a kick to his side. The attack missed his shield, and hit him dead on.

She took another look to her left. Ellie nor Kiddy could be soon. Fortunately, she could still hear Kiddy's cries. But it was moving farther and farther away.

She shifted her attention to Koin. The croc quickly struck at her, waving his shield in an attempt to strike Dixie's head. She leaned back from the shattering blow, and quickly slipped over to his other side. Whipping her hair forward, she caused it to wrap around the crocodile's waste, much like a lasso. He was so surprised by the attack, he didn't know what to do. The next moment, he was in the air, being held up by Dixie's hair. She swung him around, before tossing him into the river.

He was done for. Well, for now, at least. Now, she could focus on saving Kiddy and Ellie. His calls were still there, but just barely. There was no way she'd be able to rush down the riverside, and make it to them in time. Not if she kept lollygagging like this. She tucked away her axe, and dashed forward at speeds Diddy would blink at.

…

"Shhhheeeeeeeee'ssssss geeeeeeettttiiinnnnnnnng clooooooossssseeeeerrrrr!" Kobble said, and quite frantically.

He peered from behind the tree he sat on, glaring up the river. The blonde teen with the green eyes was getting closer and closer, with each passing second. He felt his heart rate increase, for he knew just how powerful that woman was. She may have appeared to be frail and girly, but under that soft exterior lied a powerhouse. And that powerhouse made him quake with deep fear.

"Then let her come..." a low, malicious voice, answered.

Kobble looked forward to the speaker, but said speaker's shadow easily engulfed the green croc's entire body. Because of this, Kobble could barely see who it was, though he could tell his height easily dwarfed his own.

"Buuuuuuuuuuttt..." Kobbble remarked, "Whhhhaaaaaaattt will you doooooo, wheeeeen she coooooommmmmessss, Kruuuuuummmmmppplllleeee?"

The voice chuckled inwardly, and dementedly as well. He stepped forward, making the ground shake briefly. The hulking Kremling before Kobble laid his hand on the tree the two hid behind, while this sadistic smirk, one that showed all of his shining white teeth, spread upon his lips.

"I will prove you and your unit childish, Kobble," Krumple remarked, "If you can't defeat a mere girl, maybe lake Orangatanga should have been better left off to us!"

He turned around then, gazing out the shade of the tree. Hopping up and down, his tongue out, with this silly grin on his lips, was this tall, orange scaled, Kremling, with a long tail coiled up. He had impressive leaps, as he used his springing tail to bounce up and down, though his eyes were looking in two completely different ways.

"Re-Koil!" Krumple yelled, "Release the Buzzes!"

The orange Kremling gave a salute to the tall and burly Kremling, before hopping up and away.

"Ah, guh-huh!" Re-Koil yelled as he hopped away, "I can'ts wait tah ruhlease these dings!"

…

Dixie came to a complete stop. Her heart was still racing, and she continued to breathe in and out violently. But Kiddy's screams had stopped. No, they didn't stop, they were still their, she just couldn't _hear_ them. And that meant one thing. He was much to far away to catch up with.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIDDYYYYYYY!" she yelled out, hoping some kind of response would be given.

But of course, no response _was_ given. Dixie felt her body tense up, while her eyelids slanted in a saddened tone. Biting her bottom lip, she clenched tightly her axe.

"Kiddy..." she whispered to herself, crestfallen.

This venture was getting worse with each passing second. She came here to find her two friends, only to lose two more. Kiddy, Ellie, she felt horrible. She brought them along for her mission, when they had no reason to be in it. She was a terrible heroine.

But she wouldn't let that get her down. She regained her vigor, and her face grew into a scowl, while her eyes closed into a squint. Unlike Diddy and DK, she actually knew where Ellie and Kiddy were, she just needed to run. She would catch up with them sooner or later, she knew it. As long as she didn't get distracted along the way.

That's when buzzing entered her ears. She peered up, toward the skies. The trees and their canopies blinding out the sun, making blades of light cut through the forest. But she saw nothing. That was, until, a green blur flicked by her eyes. This was followed by another, and another, and another. A swarm of these green blurs cut through the trees, with some red intermixed with them. And they were all buzzing, buzzing like a very familiar kind of bee. A moment later, images of the mechanical bee she saw in Lake Orangatanga, entered her mind. It made her swallow her spit.

…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kiddy cried.

The river continued to tug on them, pushing them left and right with such quick and violent movements. The elephant he currently rode on tried her hardest to keep her head above water, an act made almost impossible by the heavy toddler on her back. She could still see the trees around them though, even as they moved past at such blinding speeds. It gave her an idea, though it would be hard to act on it with Kiddy tugging her left and right. She wouldn't give up, however, because she knew Dixie wouldn't give up.

They neared the river side, and she noticed a tree trunk edge over the river. If she stretched forward her trunk, she could grab a hold of it. But Kiddy grabbed her eyes, making it hard to see. She felt her body get closer to that which she needed to grab. But Kiddy's hands were holding too tightly upon her face. She needed to get his hands away. Quickly, she stuck her trunk underwater, sucking in as much water as she could. Upon doing so, she brought her trunk back out, and spewed the contents into the air. Kiddy released her head, in an attempt to stop the water from touching him. With the few seconds of visibility awarded to her, Ellie stuck her trunk forward, right into to grab the trunk.

The two stopped their river rampage, as Ellie held onto the land side with all her might. That's when a new problem presented itself. She was too weak to pull the both of them up. Kiddy was too heavy, and so was herself. To make matters worse, the tree branch she held on, was breaking and snapping. There was only one way for the both of them to get out alive.

"Kiddy!" she called, her voice abnormally calm.

The baby stopped his crying, but only briefly, in order to listen to her.

"E-E-Ellie?" he answered through sobs and hiccups.

"Kiddy, be a dear please, and climb onto land, okay?"

Maybe any other person would call the elephant silly for attempting to talk to a toddler such as Kiddy. But she knew he was smarter than anyone else thought.

"Please, Kiddy?" she pressed.

"O-O-Okay..." he answered.

She watched his hand stretch forward, grabbing the tree trunk. Slowly, he started climbing on it, grabbing a hold of it with both hands. A pull up, and he was off of Ellie, climbing his way over to land. Upon reaching it, a smile grew on his lips, but this was brief. He turned to see the blue-eyed elephant who saved him, only to see her struggling to pull herself up. She couldn't do it, not with the rushing river. Kiddy knew he had to do something. His hand reached to meet her, making her eyes grow bright.

"Miss Ellie!" he called, "Give me your trunk!"

She at first gazed at the trunk, then over to him. The next moment, she released her grip on the tree. But before the river could take her, she grabbed the toddler's hand. They held tightly onto one another, and Kiddy began pulling. That's when Ellie realized just how strong the toddler was, for he easily pulled her free of the powerful blue river.

Ellie never knew how awesome the ground was, until the river decided to play roulette with her life. She never wanted to see another body of life again. Gazing forward though, she saw Kiddy was just as frantic as she was. It must have been hard on him, since he was only three.

Her trunk suddenly reached forward, wrapping around Kiddy's waist. Pulling him close, she gave him a hug, one that was oddly warm despite the fact that they were both wet. The hug calmed down the monkey, making his cries fade into mere sobs. Those sobs soon faded into minor moans, as is big brown eyes peered into Ellie's blue ones.

"We're okay now, Kiddy..." she whispered, her lips curling into a smile.

His eyes still didn't fade from their intense level of sadness, however, and Ellie could tell why. But they couldn't just sit here.

"Kiddy, we need to move..." Ellie stated, lifting the baby up, and placing him on her back, "I'm sure Dixie is worried about us..."

"D-D-D-Dixie?" he answered, eyebrows and interest peaked.

"Yes, Miss Dixie..." Ellie stated, "We'll just head back up the river, and I'm sure we'll run into Dixie, okay?"

"I want Dixie..." Kiddy said, one hand grabbing the back of Ellie's hand, the other hand's thumb moving into his mouth.

Ellie started walking, her blue eyes trained on the river side. Her movements were slow, and nowhere near as fast as they should have been. She didn't have the energy currently to run. Gazing up though, she felt this courage fill her up. They would be back with Dixie soon.

But a shade suddenly cascaded upon them. Ellie and Kiddy gazed skyward, seeing white descend upon them.

…

Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster.

She gazed back. A sea of green gazed forward. Their buzzing was powerful, filling the air around her, swallowing her home. What was worse, was the saws. Their thorax held a saw blade within them, one that spun at high speeds. The noise of it was the worst thing ever heard. It invoked images in her head she didn't want. She could just see the blades, grinding into her skin, separating flesh from flesh, drawing great amounts of blood.

She shook her head. She _really_ didn't want that thought in her head.

One of those Buzzes reached her, saw blade first. She spun around, axe in full swing, and struck the attacking fiend. It exploded from her strike, sending gears flying every which way. The saw blade itself aimed directly for her, almost as if it were done on purpose. She dodged it quickly, falling into the river as she did so.

Unlike the river that took Kiddy and Ellie away, the river she fell into was calmer, and not as violent. Swimming underwater, axe in hand, Dixie gazed up. All the Buzzes were flying outside, waiting for her to poke her head up, where they would surely attempt to sever it. Not wishing to be beheaded, Dixie shifted her attention elsewhere. Turning around, she saw an old mill, much like the ones placed in Lake Orangatanga. The sight of it made Dixie's eyebrow raise. How many mills did these Kremlings need?

It was still a good place to hide nonetheless. If she stayed underwater any longer, she'd surely drown. To make matters worse, she noticed these red, big jawed fish swim forward. If Dixie didn't know any better, she'd call the creature a Snapjaw, but all of those were extinct now thanks to the sinking of a certain island. These fish were skinnier however, and faster it seemed as well. The collection of these fish noticed Dixie in their waves, and swam forward, ready to tear her limb from limb.

Dixie realized she was stuck in a conundrum. Either go topside and get sawed to death, or stay beneath the waves, and be torn to shreds by violent teeth. Seeing that she could at least protect herself above water, the blonde took for the top.

She leaped out, just as some of those red, barracuda like fish took bites for her. The blonde landed on solid ground, but those Buzzes were still hot on her trail. She dashed forward, hopping up grass, moss, and rocks, making her way closer to the mill before her. A quick glance back showed Buzzes on her behind, right as she reached the front door. She rammed her way through, nearly breaking the door. Twisting around, she grabbed the door, and slammed it shut. A great piece of lumber lied beside the door, and Dixie grabbed it. Pulling back, it fell down, covering the door.

Dixie stepped back, eying the door intensely. Suddenly, a force rammed into it. Then again, then again. This happened four to ten times, before it all finally stopped. Dixie held close her axe, as she eyed the dented door before her. It appeared as if the Buzzes stopped, for now, anyway. Clenching her chest, the blonde let out a sigh of relief. Sure, finding Kiddy and Ellie would be more difficult now, but it wouldn't be as difficult if she were dead.

She leaned her axe over her shoulder, and turned around to travel down the mill. Powerful scaly arms wrapped around her.

The hug was powerful, and tight as well. Almost immediately, Dixie felt all the air she had escape her, as calls of pain escaped her mouth. Louder and louder she screamed, her eyes on the ceiling overhead. Shortly, the hold loosened, allowing some air to return. She glanced down, seeing this Kremling gaze back. He was tall, and quite muscular as well. His head was long, with his nose being far from his eyes. His body was blue, though his belly was yellow, but that wasn't a show of fear. He was a great Kremling, one who was much taller than her.

He tensed up again, increasing the hold he had on her. Once again, Dixie called out, as cracks of pain moved through her body. One sudden thrust, and she expelled all the saliva she held within. The sight of it made the malicious Kremling smile, as his eyes grew into a demonic slant.

"Yeeeeeeessss..." he slurred, "Scream, Kong! I want to hear it!"

He increased his hold some more.

"How did you ever defeat Belcha?" the Kremling commented, "I swear, Kobble and his team are fools!"

He increased his hold some more. Dixie felt her body grow even weaker under his hold.

"Just submit," he continued, "And I promised I'll snap your neck quickly!"

She finally closed her mouth, ceasing her screams. Even if he did kill her, she wasn't going to allow him to enjoy it. Slowly, and rigidly, her head moved down, so he could stare into his eyes. He tried to apply more pressure to his bear hug, but Dixie wouldn't allow it. She started pushing back, matching his force with her own. It wasn't a perfect one, but it was her own. She was sure he would eventually break her, however, no matter how strong her defiance was. She did loosen her hand enough for her to use her axe though, and that's all she needed.

She wheeled back her axe as best she could, and swiped forward. The blue Kremling holding her noticed the powerful weapon waving his way. Wisely, he released her, in order to dodge it. Dixie fell onto the ground, feet first, but almost immediately rolled onto her back. Her first order of surviving involved catching her breath, something she did quickly. Gazing up, however, she noticed that blue Kremling getting closer. Despite the fact that her body was screaming at her to stop, she got to her toes, and eyed the beast in her way.

Her stance was horrible, with her kneeling on one knee, while she struggled to hold up her axe. The sight of it made her assailant chuckle, something that was low and evil sounding.

"Attempting to fight me?" he inquired, "You Kongs are stupider than you look!"

"We're also more dangerous than we look!" she yelled, egging him forward, "So go ahead! Make my day!"

He took a step forward, and she got up to her feet. Slowly, the evil and malevolent Kremling got closer and closer. Realizing the time for action was nearing, Dixie got up to her feet, while at the same time, brandishing her axe with both hands. The blonde's ears suddenly picked up something. Bouncing, if she could tell right.

But she had little time to think on it. The blue Kremling was getting closer to her. She raised that axe of her, and held it in a daunting manner. The tactic did little to stop the Kremling. So, she leaped up high. Giving out a battle cry, she slammed down her axe upon the Kremling before her. He quickly dashed to the side, making her attack fail, as her axe imbedded itself in the ground. She quickly removed it though, and swung again at the Kremling who was now at her side. He jerked back from the strike, making it sway harmlessly through the air. Because of all the power she put into her attack, Dixie unbalanced herself. But that didn't mean she was defenseless. As she spun around, she struck at the Kremling with a round house kick. It hit him in the chest, and did nothing. Instead, he laughed it off, taunting Dixie to come forward.

"Is that all you have?" he inquired.

Dixie stepped back, and her eyes grew into a squint.

"You don't even know what I have in store..." she replied.

She rose that axe and prepared to continue their brawl. But that bouncing sound suddenly echoed into her ears again. Quickly, Dixie turned around, seeing this orange Kremling hop up and down her way.

"Re-Koil!" the blue one yelled, "Why are you here!?"

"The Minkeys, Krumple!" he replied, "The Minkeys!"

"Minkeys?" Dixie replied, confused.

The orange Kremling hopped over Dixie, and right in front of Krumple, where he continued to bounce on his impressive tail.

"The Minkeys Krumple! They've become out of hand!"

"So what!?" Krumple yelled back, grabbing Re-Koil by the throat, "Just deal with them like we usually do!"

"Ah don't thinks we can do that, Krumple!" Re-Koil answered in chocking pain, "They ain't goin' down as easuhly as usual!"

Krumple released Re-Koil's neck finally. He growled however, showing just how displeased he was with how things were going on. Turning to Dixie, he faced her, and jabbed forward a finger.

"This is not over between us, Kong!" he roared, rage in his voice.

Suddenly, he and Re-Koil turned around, facing the deeper parts of the mill. Dixie tugged on her axe a bit, and walked forward a few feet.

"Wait! What's a Minkey!" she yelled, but it was too late.

They disappeared into the shadows of the worn down mill, and left the Kong their, alone. Odd. Never had she known a Kremling to just not fight a Kong. It was written in blood, that the two were bound to fight, forever. But whatever these Minkeys were, they had the other two Kremlings leaving. Dixie didn't know what to do anymore, now that she stood alone. It did give her time to think, however.

She thought on Krumble's words, specifically when he said, 'Kobble and his team'. She repeated that statement in her head.

Kobble and his team.

Then again.

Kobble and his _team_.

She started looking left and right, scanning everything around her. Kobble and his team. Was it wrong to say she believed there was only one group of Kremlings. She did know better of course, but she was just hoping the number would be minute. But Krumple and Re-Koil proved otherwise. Their was more Kremlings, and she surmised their would be a great number of them. How? Well, there's always a great number of Kremlings. _Always_.

Dixie pulled up her axe, and slung it onto her shoulder. Her vision never left the area Krumple and Re-Koil left through, though she knew it it wouldn't be wise to follow. Instead, she would make her way elsewhere, and search for Kiddy and Ellie. She scanned the many dusty halls of the mill, as well as the many objects within. She also thought on the idea of the Buzzes still swarming the outside. She would have to fight them, or else she would never leave this place. Honestly, the thought of returning to those mechanical bees was a daunting one. Still, she started walking.

Deeper into the mill she roamed, taking turns this way, and taking turn that way. She heard things breaking, and being smashed, but it wasn't inside, it was outside. She swung up her axe, and got it ready for a battle of any kind, whether it be against Kremling or something else. The battling continued to echo, getting louder the deeper she roamed toward the outer wall of the mill. Laying her hand on it, she heard rumbling. Then she laid her ear on it.

Monkey calls echoed out, and metal being crushed. Dixie was weary of the noises. Suddenly, a window above her shattered, and an object flew out. She screamed at first in surprise, but grew silent at the sight of the object. Staring back at her, one head of those insidious Buzzes. Dixie gazed up, and toward the shattered window. Holding her axe in one hand, she climbed up the wall, and peered outside.

The ground around the mill was littered with the shells of Buzzes, whether they be green or red. Dixie slipped through the window, and onto the ground outside. Everything was silent as they should be, save for the sound of the river. She peered left and right, eying the Buzzes, as well as searching for whatever destroyed them. Crouching down near one of the Buzzes, she noticed dents all along its head and body. She lifted it, and checked the marks, realizing it was caused by some sort of blunt object.

Suddenly, footsteps started echoing. She gazed away from the Buzzes at her toes, and toward the footsteps. She saw white monkeys gaze back. They were feral looking men, with teeth that shot from their mouths, and black faces. In their hands, bones, heavy sticks, pretty much anything that could be used as a club. Dixie felt her heart lock up at the sight of them. And they were getting closer to her. She raised her axe, ready to battle them, but she wasn't sure if she could. Even as she stood up tall, the sight of them getting closer sent shivers down her spine. And it seemed like their numbers were only getting bigger. More and more of these, _Minkeys_, as the Kremlings called them, got closer and closer. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her arms. She glared back, seeing a muscular Minkey had grabbed her. She attempted to fight back, but his hands only increased their hold on her. That's when another one grabbed her legs, and pulled her up. She continued to fight, but it was too late. They were carrying her off, axe in hand.

…

"What do you want from us?" Ellie asked.

Her blue eyes shined, as she stared through the dark hull of the tree, out through the wooden bars holding them hostage, and into the eyes of the Minkey staring back. He was a tall, muscular foe, holding a club that could probably knock her out could. Kiddy remained on her back, hugging her close, for he too was fearful.

The Minkeys just descended from the treetops, and took them to their village in the canopies. They were so strong, Ellie and Kiddy had no way of fighting them off. Never before had the elephant felt so weak and useless, than right now. All she wished for, was knowledge. Why were they doing this to them? She and her monkey friend had done absolutely nothing to them, so why?

The Minkey made a movement. Ellie locked up, as she peered up into the Minkey's eyes. He suddenly rose his club, and waved them up and down in a daunting manner.

"Food..." he said, lowly.

"Food?" Ellie repeated, unsure if she heard that or not.

"Food." he repeated, "You. Shall. Be. Food..."

Ellie shook her head, and her trunk hung slowly.

"Food for... who?" she inquired, though she was trembling with fear.

"Food. For. Arich. Arich. God. Of. Forest. You. Shall. Be. Food. For. Arich."

"Arich?" Ellie asked.

"Arich." the Minkey stated.

"NO! YOU LET GO!" they suddenly heard.

The voice was familiar to the elephant and monkey in the wooden cell. Because of it, Ellie ran up to the bars quickly. She pressed her face to it, and gazed out as best she could. Being forced on the wooden walkways of this treetop village, fighting as best she could, was Dixie Kong. She was being held by two Minkeys, who held tightly onto her.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" Dixie yelled, "LET GO!"

But they did not heed her warning, nor did they care, they continued to pull her off. Ellie gazed down the walkway, and down toward the area they were heading. To her surprise, she saw a sight she didn't remember seeing before. A tree, with this demonic visage. Two holes for eyes were carved out, as well as a mouth. Ellie leaned back in fear, for the visage was more demonic than anything she had ever seen before.

Growling echoed into her ears. But it wasn't from outside, it was inside. With her. She turned around, seeing Kiddy. He fidgeted and quaked, as he stood in the middle of the room. His brown eyes quivered, but in rage, not fear or sadness.

"Dixie!" he growled, "Dixie!" he yelled, even louder, "DIXIE!" he roared.

He suddenly lunged at the wooden bars, gripping them tightly. He pulled and shook, making the cell quake to its very core. Ellie just huddled to a corner in the cell, as she watched the monkey go ape on the bars holding them close.

Kiddy, on the other hand, trained his eyes on Dixie. She had stopped struggling, as she heard someone call her name. Gazing through the hold of the Minkeys, she eyed the ape who called her name.

"Kiddy...?" she whispered.

"DIXIE!" he roared out.

Dixie felt shade swallow her. Gazing up, she realized they were walking into the tree with the face. She continued her fight, trying to throw off the Minkeys holding her. Like last time, her actions were pointless, as the Minkeys walked up a wooden walkway. They didn't stop, until they came to a platform that was the very top of this tree with the evil face. Dixie noticed two pegs, both with chains on them. The Minkeys lead her forward, grabbed the chains, and wrapped them around her wrists, even as she tried to fight them off. They only let go of her, when the chains were fastened tightly around her wrists.

She pulled on them as best she could, but the chains were just too strong. It all made her growl with rage, though she stopped immediately, when she heard drumming. Over and over again, within the forest, she heard drums being pounded. It only made her think, what were the Minkeys doing?

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She could only pray it had nothing to do with that scream. She gazed forward, and into the massive forest of Kremwood. The drums were suddenly silent, as her eyes grew wide. Swallowing her spit, she wondered if whatever creature that made the call, was coming. And she prayed it wasn't.

"EEEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

She heard, shaking her to the core. The many green bushes of the trees canopies began to shake. One after another, she watched the canopies shake and shiver, as something traveled amongst them. She could hear footsteps, big footsteps, ones that shook the entirety of the tree. The treetops that shook continued to get closer, as if some invisible force was leaping from one treetop to another. It stopped finally, only to be replaced with the shaking of the tree she currently stood on. The tree with the face shook and shook, as something got closer and closer to hear. She could hear breathing, breathing that could only belong to a monster. It shook her to her core, making her sweat profusely, as fear took over.

A red hairy leg took a step on the wooden platform to her right. Dixie stared at it, as that fear continued to increase. Suddenly, another leg landed to her left. She watched, as these legs worked together to pull up a creature. She watched as a head was pulled up.

A red being. Two eyes. A mouth, with fangs that shot up from the top half of the mouth. Green venom hung from its lips, which went with its green eyes, that stared right into Dixie's soul. She was too scared to move, as this titanic spider stood before her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEERRRRRGHGHHHHH!" it roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" she screamed back, with equal intensity.

Arich's Ambush.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Yeah, let's talk a bit, shall we?_

_Kremwood Forest, the second world in the game. It has the first riverside stage as well as the first treetop stages. And boy, can this world get annoying, especially the treetop stages. Other than that, I like Kremwood Forest, it has a nice atmosphere, and the music can really get to ya, especially Treetop Tumble. It sounds so mysterious._

_Anyway, like the second chapter, I base this one off of a few stages from the world. These stages are, Riverside Race, in the beginning, Bobbing Barrel Brawl, for when Ellie and Kiddy are alone, Squeals on Wheels, and Barrel Shield Bust-Up, when Dixie and everyone are in the Minkeys' village. _

_That actually leads me to my next point, the Minkeys. I made them more important here than in the game, for in the game, they were just annoying bad guys in one stage (two if you had the GBA version). But here, they are a feral group of monkeys who live in Kremwood Forest, and are implied to have battle the Kremlings. Unfortunately, they worship the evil Arich as a god. I don't know why I increased the impact they have on the story, I just did. Do you mind?_

_Next, we have met two more Kremlings! Krumple and Re-Koil! Krumple, everyone knows, can only be killed by Kiddy, while Re-Koil just hops up and down. I was going to use another Kremling here, but I decided to save that one for later. What Kremling you ask? You'll probably see some time in a later chapter. _

_Alright, enough talking now. Me personally, I'm enjoying myself. I hope you guys are as well._

_Quick! Say something witty!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	5. Attacking Arich's Ambush

Attacking Arich's Ambush

The red spider with the grassy green eyes grew as silent as could be. So did Dixie, as she stared up to the monster before her. She watched his eyes grow half closed, as more green venom spewed from his lips. The blonde wasn't sure if she was looking at this monstrosity or not. A giant spider, one ripped straight from her nightmares, now stood before her. And he didn't look the least bit happy.

Dixie felt her body grow weak in the knees, something she almost buckled under. Had the chains not been there, she would have probably been on her knees in fact. Her eyes never left Arich's face, however, nor did the spider's eyes leave her frame. He just peered forward with this stone gaze, not moving in the least bit, save for his chest heaving up and down as he breathed.

Swallowing her spit, Dixie could only wonder what the great spider was planning on doing. Despite his size, he was deadly silent, as he peered long and hard into Dixie's blonde hair, green eyes, and frame. What exactly, was this monster planning on doing to her? Kill her? Devour her? Would it be worse? Now her mind was getting the best of her, as she pondered a plethora of fates this being could have in mind. Some were even more daunting than others.

Arich got closer. Now, his face was only a few inches away from hers. She felt his disgusting breath heave hot air upon her. The musky smell and droplets of saliva, stained her, making her look away with grief and revolt. In the act of trying to escape, she got back to her feet, and started pulling on the chains binding her. She hollered and screamed with frantic vigor, as she eyed the monster that currently gazed at her. Arich pulled back, unsure of what to do, now that he peered deeply into her eyes. He started growling again soon after, however, as his skinny red arm, with the blade at the end, stretched forward. He started sliding his claw, up and down Dixie's face, a touch that sent shock waves of fear traveling down her spine. Slowly, her eyes etched their way over to the claw. It was so shiny, she could see her own reflection in the light of the claw.

Boy, was her hair horrible right now. Its funny how that was the single thought that ran through her mind.

Suddenly, Arich screamed again. The call sent waves through the forest, shaking everything and everyone who heard it. Suddenly, Arich pulled back, and lunged forward, his mouth opened. To avoid being eaten, Dixie leaped up, though she was still bound by the chains. As Arich's mouth opened to clamp down upon her, she slammed her feet in between his, performing a split that stopped his mouth from closing atop her. She felt Arich's jaw clench, as he tried to break her defense. Dixie forced back her own strength, gaining force born straight from pure adrenaline. Arich continued trying to slam his mouth upon her, but she would not break.

With each thrust he made, she gave one back, in order to stop him from tearing her to shreds. Arich was getting mad now, obviously enough. He started spewing more of that green venom. Dixie watched it too, seeing green droplets drool from the spider's mouth, and onto the wooden platform of this tree. To her surprise, and horror, she watched that venom burned through the floors. It made her eyes widen.

Finally, Arich pulled back, finding it fruitless to continue this strike. He wasn't done, however. His eyes grew half closed in this demonic squint, as a low demented growl rumbled through his mouth and lips. Dixie wasn't sure how much longer she could put this up. Sure, she did a good job at pushing him off before, but if he attempted that again, she was sure he'd have his way with her. And she was sure that meant he'd have her for dinner.

Arich moved forward, some of that green drool coming from his lips. Once again, he got closer to the blonde, his growls being so low, yet so malicious. Dixie began trembling again, but her eyes caught sight of the venom oozing from Arich's lips. Glancing down, she remembered how the venom burned through the wood. It made her think, could it burn through metal as well. A quick look at the chains holding her, and she realized the steel was extremely weak. It was aged and dented, something she couldn't break out of, but someone else such as DK, could easily rip through it. With that thought, the Kong was more than sure, that Arich's venom could burn through the chains, freeing her from her bonds. Now, all she had to do, was get Arich to actually do so.

The spider lunged forward again. Just like last time, Dixie stopped him from devouring her, by stopping his mouth with her legs. She struggled to keep her feet holding him back, while at the same time dodging the venom. Good thing she decided to wear sneakers today. The thought of standing on these sharp teeth with her bare feet was a painful one.

She ignored the thought, as she formulated a plan. Peering down, her eyes scanned the green venomous substance of Arich's mouth. Chain holding her back, she tried to reach forward and drag the venom upon the chain holding her back. Unfortunately, the chain wasn't long enough to actually reach it. She wouldn't give up, however. She forced her hand down, trying to get that venom upon the chain. But it just wouldn't give. She needed to do something else.

Gazing up, she saw Arich's eyes peer into her body. The sight of it made Dixie's face grow hard with anger. She pulled back, her blonde hair whipping in the wind. Then suddenly, she lunged forward. Her long blonde strands snapped forward, and struck Arich square in the face. To his surprise, the attack hurt worse than he could have ever imagined. He pulled back, wincing in pain, as his venomous spray spewed everywhere. Dixie watched in, and specifically, one droplet, that came her way. With all her might, she pulled the chain in front of her, allowing the droplet to stain it. She watched, as that stain dragged upon the chain before her. Just like she hypothesized, the venom ate through the chain, disintegrating it inch by inch. She felt the chain grow loose around her wrist, and pulled it back immediately.

One powerful thrust, and the weakened chain broke away. As Arich continued to recoil from Dixie's earlier strike, the blonde gripped the other chain with both hands. Using both of her strength, she pulled and pulled and pulled. She heard the chain bend and crackle, before snapping away suddenly. Dixie fell back, as both chains lied broken beside her. Her moment of victory was short-lived however, when Arich returned his sight to her.

His body bellowed, as a growl moved from his lips. He was truly enraged now, his green eyes said so. Dixie struggled to her feet, as she peered directly into the spider's eyes. Removing the bits of the chain that was clamped upon her wrist, Dixie took a few feet back. The more feet she allowed to appear on the wooden rooftop, the more space she allowed for Arich to climb upon. She stopped, but not because of her own fruition. A quick glance to her backside revealed a wall. The sight of it made her tremble, forcing her to look back to Arich.

He was moving closer, and Dixie continued moving back, well, as best she could. Arich continued inching forward, right up until his face got as close as it could to hers.

"Get... Away..." she whispered, before looking directly into Arich's face, "I'm warning you..."

Maybe Arich didn't listen to her words, or maybe he didn't care, for instead of backing off, he just continued peering directly into Dixie's face. They continued gazing into each other's eyes, as if a war was being waged with glares alone. But after a minute or two of this, Arich moved up, and away. Dixie thought the spider to be retreating, though she knew better. No fiend of that size would just leave when told to back off. So, Dixie tensed up and raised her fists. Arich continued moving backwards, but stopped as his hind legs hovered off the ledge. Then he turned around, as if he were about to leave. For a moment, Dixie actually thought this would go down without conflict.

But Arich stopped, right as his front legs now hug over the treetop. Dixie peered toward the spider's back-end, as he angled it toward her. The sight of it made her wilt in fear, for she knew exactly what was coming soon. Arich focused up, his back-end started to strengthen.

And next, all Dixie saw, was white.

…

"DIIIIIIIIIIXXXXIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Kiddy roared from the top of his lungs.

Ellie had finally gained the strength to attempt and quell his rage, but her actions were pointless. Whenever she reached forward her trunk in an attempt to grab him, he would shake ceasing her movements. The Minkeys outside were beginning to get quite antsy, as they peered down upon the toddler who was slowly breaking their cell. His brown eyes were filled with so much rage, as he pulled on the cage, actually causing it to tear. The sight of it caused one of the Minkeys to bring up arm.

The burly white furred one stepped forward, holding his club. Kiddy didn't break under that Minkey's glare however, in fact, he matched it with a glare of his own. That Minkey grew even angrier, as this toddler matched his stance with such bravado. Stepping close to the cage, he rose his club, and struck the wooden bars. Kiddy was knocked back by the force of the strike, though his rage didn't fade.

"You. Stop. Now!" the Minkey ordered.

Kiddy didn't want to stop, however. The last he saw of his cousin, she was being forced into some tree with a demented visage. If that Minkey wanted him to stop, he would have to kill him, an action Kiddy was too young to understand, nor did he want to. Slowly, Kiddy got back to his feet, his face that of some kind of monster. Once more, Ellie tried to soothe him, for she feared the Minkeys would increase their punishment. But Kiddy shrugged off her actions, for he just marched up to the door. The Minkey who told him to move had not yet left himself, for his eyes remained on the toddler. Kiddy rose his hand, showing a fist. He tightened his fist, making the noise of cracking bones echo out. Still, the Minkey didn't move, instead raising his club to show the boy he meant business. Unfortunately for him, Kiddy meant business too.

Kiddy pulled back his fist. The Minkey cocked his head, surprise written on his face. Was this little boy really about to do, what he thought he was about to do? Yes, and with much prejudice.

Kiddy's strike crushed the wooden cell easily. The doorway split open, sending wood and shrapnel straight toward the Minkey who had the audacity to strike at him. The blow sent the club wielding simian flying away, and straight toward the edge of this treetop city. Almost immediately, Kiddy heard swinging echo through the trees, as white furred apes landed on the trees right before him. He showed no fear, instead having nothing but rage boiling within his veins. The Minkeys huddled together, holding their clubs and bones, ready to beat down the child before them. They cared not for Kiddy's age, and only focused on his actions. And he cared not for them, only focusing one person in particular.

"DIXIE!" he roared, sending shock waves of fear into those who were weak enough.

The Minkeys matched the toddler's call, with battle cries of their own. They rose their clubs, sticks, and bones, showing just how threatening and powerful they were. But, like before, Kiddy cared not. He was ready to face them all, if it meant one thing. Saving Dixie.

He started moving forward. The groups of Minkeys also started moving forward. From the wooden cell, Ellie stepped out. She felt an increase in her fear of heights, as she realized just how high up she was. The ground was so far away, a fall from this height would surely kill her. As wonderful as the thought of escaping was, she just could leave Kiddy. He was, after all, the one who released her. Besides, the thought of returning to Dixie without Kiddy, wasn't a thought the elephant wanted in her head.

So, swallowing her fear, the elephant took to the trees. She stood upon them as best she could, though gusts of wind threatened to knock her head. Her blue eyes scanned the full length of the trees, before settling upon the toddler in blue, who currently traveled to match the rage filled glares of the Minkey's before them.

"Stand. Down. Boy." one ordered.

"DIXIE!" Kiddy answered.

The forest shook all around, sending trembles to resonate through one's very core. But it wasn't triggered by Kiddy's call. It came from somewhere else.

The tree with the face started shaking. Another roar, that of some kind of monster, echoed out through the forest. All the Minkeys shifted their attention toward the demented foliage, for it was shaking sadistically. Suddenly, a red hairy arm stretched around the tree side, its dagger like blade embedding itself into the trunk. The sight of it made the Minkeys fall to their knees, in a bowing position. Kiddy and Ellie tensed up however. The leg was followed by another, and another, and another. This being pulled itself up, a spider in fact, with fangs splitting from his mouth, and these green forest eyes.

Arich descended down upon the trees, his eight legs working in tandem to keep him above all. He moved left and right among the individual trees, making his way down toward the Minkeys. His mouth opened once more, just to give out another roar. This one shook Kiddy, making his courage and bravado drop all together. Arich seemed to notice the two outsiders, that being the ape in blue, and the miniature elephant beside him. The giant red spider stepped a few feet forward, before stopping right before Kiddy. It crouched down, meeting the toddler's eyes with his own, and bellowed.

Then it screamed. Loud and heavily, one that blew Kiddy back, knocking him on his backside. Swiftly, Ellie ran over to Kiddy to tend to him. She didn't make it too far before a white substance covered her, attaching her to an unstable tree branch. The elephant struggled with all her might, but this made the already brittle tree branch to snap under not only the increase weight, but also the wild thrashing of the mammal atop it. Just as suspected, the branch broke into pieces, dropping Ellie. She remained tethered to the tree above however, thanks to the web she currently laid within. But the hold was growing weaker. Ellie ceased her movements, just in time to see the web holding her up grow weak and thin. The elephant grew silent, while her eyes aimed down to the forest's floor bottom. The sight of the drop she would suffer if that web tore, would be a deadly one. All she had to do, was cease her movements just a little bit.

The web broke.

All throughout, the calls of a falling elephant echoed and echoed, eventually fading away as it dropped farther and faster. A loud thud noise echoed out after a while, and the calls stopped.

Kiddy ran over to the tree side, his hand reaching out for Ellie. His eyesight was poor though, with him being only a toddler. Because of this, all he saw was a blur when he gazed down. His vision eventually turned around to meet Arich once again. The red spider had already made its way away, however, walking over trees with one great step after another. But there was something important on the backside of that spider. Kiddy saw a patch of white, with blonde strands filing under it. He also saw the white patch scream wildly as well.

"Dixie...?" Kiddy remarked to himself.

Arich started moving off, and that spurned Kiddy to move forward. Ignoring the Minkeys that would surely follow, Kiddy leaped off for one of the many tree branches. His powerful hands grabbed a hold of it, and he rolled around it, before vaulting off into the distance. He landed on another tree branch, but leaped off just as quickly, grabbing a vine that hung high in the sky. Swinging off of said vine, he increased his speed, swinging onto another vine, and leaping into the hollow trunk of a tree. Gazing out, he saw Arich was filling the distance between the two, and quickly as well. Kiddy quickly leaped from one branch to another, trying to maintain his speed as best he could, but failing at it, as Arich's size and speed greatly dwarfed the toddlers. But that image of Dixie, struggling against that monster's web, was enough to push the toddler on, making him move forward. He kept running, leaping, and swinging, all in a vain attempt to make his way toward his cousin. But Arich was much to fast for him, and after a while, the sight of the spider, was no more.

Kiddy came to a complete stop, as he eyed the area the spider once climbed along. The toddler's arms grew weak, as he grew crestfallen with defeat. His arm reached forward, as if he could grasp Dixie's fleeting image, but it was all fruitless.

"Dixie...?" he inquired, weakly.

"Nope! Not Dixie! QWWWWWUUUUUAAAAKKK!"

The voice shook Kiddy, making him turn around. He saw nothing, though the sound of flapping bird wings echoed into his young ears. This, in turn, made him stare forward again. Before him, a creature he had not seen before. It was a green bird, yellow beak, with yellow and red tips at the end of its feathers. The bird flapped in Kiddy's face, getting closer and closer, while this smile grew upon the bird's beak.

"Only me! Squawks!" the bird replied.

"Squawks?" Kiddy responded, unsure of the bird, "But. What of Dixie?"

Squawks spun around, gazing toward the forest. The calm rustles of the wind, blowing through trees, echoed into the birds ears, shaking him. This, in turn, made the parrot turn around, so he could meet Kiddy's gaze once again.

"Save Dixie, huh?" the bird asked smiling, "Lucky you! QWWWWWUUUUUAAAAKKK! Dixie just so happens to be a friend of mine!"

That little comment made Kiddy's face brighten up, and considerably too.

"Really?" he asked.

Suddenly, Squawks started flying up, his talons now gleaming.

"Yup!" he remarked, "Just grab of hold of my talon, and I'll help you get to her in no time! QWWWWWUUUUUAAAAKKK!"

Kiddy didn't say anything, he just reached forward, and grabbed a hold of the bird's legs. To Squawks' surprise, the child weighed a ton, for the parrot was dragged down. Being strong though, he quickly took to the skies, albeit, at a much slower pace. He continued moving forward however, dragging that ton of a boy on his claws.

…

The substance that covered her was so white. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was snow. But it was too warm, much too warm to be snow. It was to tight as well, moving like elastic with every movement she gave. So frantic, her breathing was, with her gazing left and right in desperate fear. She could feel Arich move from tree to tree, as well as the spider's heavy breathing echoing under her body. Every time his lungs moved, it sent rumbles through him, which in turn, sent rumbles through her. The feeling was exactly how one expected it to be, which was unsurprisingly, very disturbing. Dixie had given up trying to break free of the web she was caught in, and just decided to sit through the rest of the ride.

Closing her eyes, she wondered if this was how things were meant to end. Not death by a Kremling, or their leader, instead death by a giant spider. She was sure he was going to have her for lunch. A being of that size, it seemed only right. At least Kiddy was okay. But for how much longer, she didn't know. The toddler may have been powerful, but he was without a leader now, meaning he wouldn't get much farther. And it wasn't like those Minkeys were going to let him go.

How foolish, this quest was. Not only did she fail at finding Diddy and DK, she also got her baby cousin involved with something he had no business messing with. Kremlings, spiders, Minkeys, all things that were unknown to him, but now he was apart of it. And she had gotten him killed over it.

Arich suddenly stopped. The sound of it, his legs stopping over treetops, sent a shiver through her. Suddenly, she felt those sharp blade like appendages at the end of his legs stick into her sides. Arich lifted her up, and for a moment, Dixie felt complete weightlessness. He pulled her over, and placed her upon something, something that was just as sticky as the webbing she was caught in. Suddenly, Dixie watched a blade tear through the webs at her face. She pulled back in an attempt to dodge the searing claw, but didn't pull away as the web was separated from her face. The blonde peered through, gazing into Arich's green eyes. Venom continued to ooze from his lips, some of it touching down upon the webbing that held her. Dixie heard the sound of the web burning, though she couldn't act on it, as her eyes were on Arich fully.

The spider got closer. Dixie, once again, could feel Arich's heavy breathing touch her. It made her look away in disgust. Fortunately, Arich moved away, this footsteps making the area around the blonde bounce. Dixie laid back for a few more minutes, enjoying the silence life had suddenly given her. Then her head moved up, but just barely. Since her body was being held back by webbing, she could pull her head up just barely. It was good enough, however, for it offered her a vision of what was around.

She lied on a massive spider's web, in a deep part of Kremwood Forest. The silky tethers of the webbing was moving strongly against the wind, as the glistened from the sun's kisses. Peering down, Dixie could see nothing but white lie on the forest bottom. But it wasn't snow, or pieces of webbing. No, this white was formed from something more disturbing. All on the ground, lying atop one another, as if they were discarded by some child, were bones. Cracked, aged, bones, some young, some old. Dixie shivered at the sight, as she realized the end was near. Arich was going to eat her, and cast her bones along the thousands who he devoured before. Was this the fate that befell her friends? Were DK and Diddy's bones somewhere in that sea of bones? No, she wouldn't believe it. Nor did she want the same to happen to her.

She laid back in the webbing she was trapped within. Arich was gone, for now, giving her ample time to think up an escape. The axe she had with her since Belcha's barn was gone, obviously, leaving her with nothing but her wits. A glance down though, showed her something. Arich's venom that dripped upon her from earlier, was still burning through the webbing. If she just waited, it may grow weak enough for her to tear out of. But she was no fool. A spider can feel the vibrations going on within its web, and she was sure Arich was the same. But it didn't matter, however. She would rather have a chance at escape, than to just sit here and die.

The venom ceased its burning. Dixie's eyes widened, as she peered down to the burned patch. Moving forward her finger, she started to scratch at the area. A few seconds of prodding, and she found her finger had finally torn through the warm white barrier. She wagged her finger for a few moments, just to make sure her digit was gazing through it. She scanned it with her verdant eyes, before peering off in the opposite direction along the webs. She didn't see Arich. Her hand started to etch through the hole her finger made. She slowly peeled lair after lair of web back, eventually freeing her hand in its entirety. She peered away. Arich had, once again, not yet returned. Glancing back down, she started working to get her other arm out of the webbing. Her movements were still slow and weak, as she tried not to upset the webbing she laid on. Sweat began dragging down her brow, as a finger from her other hand poked through the webs. Licking her lips, she continued prying, hoping she could tear open yet another hole from herself.

The webs suddenly rumbled. Dixie pulled her hands inside, as her verdant eyes trekked left and right frantically. The bouncing antics of the webs continued, as something was moving extremely fast along the white silk. Then he returned. Arich's arm stretched over her body fully, before he pulled the rest of his eight legs over. His jaw opened and closed quickly, as even more of that green venom spewed from his lips. He got closer to Dixie's face again, growling as the space between the two loosened up. The blonde turned away, and closed her eyes, praying not only for him to would move off soon, but also that he didn't notice the holes she created in her prison. Unfortunately, he did.

Arich turned around, dropped his backside over her body, and started to create even more webbing. Dixie watched in disgust, as he coated her body, and areas around her body, in even more silk. Once the holes she created were gone, he made his retreat, disappearing once more into his already massive webs.

Dixie groaned in defeat, as she peered up and around. Thanks to Arich's disappearance, she could lean back and formulate yet another plan. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with anything, other than to just punch through the webbing. So, she did just that. She kept pulling back her fist, and slamming them across the web holding them down. It wasn't working, though it was sending vibrations throughout the web. She continued on for a minute or two, before one of Arich's rampaging roars silenced her.

The blonde pulled back, and closed her eyes. She needed to be silent if she was going to escape Arich's web. Of course, this was only a dream of hers, for she wasn't completely sure if escape was possible.

"Weeeeeeelll, weeeeeeelll, weeeeeeelll..."

Dixie's eyes opened up wide, as she peered toward the voice. Gazing up, she saw a green reptile gaze back at her. He too was covered in webs, showing he was yet another victim belonging to Arich. The sight of him made the blonde groan, however.

"Kobble..." she commented, "What are you doing here?"

The Kremling scoffed at first, before gazing off.

"Isn't it ooooooobbbbvviiiiooouusss?" he inquired, "IIIIIIII'mmmmm Arich's diiiiiiinnnnnneeeerrr..."

His slurred speech patters was beginning to drive the blonde to rage, well, even more rage.

"What do you what?" she asked.

"Toooooooo lllliiiiiiiiiivvvveee..." he answered.

"Well duh..." she responded, before giving him a glare, "Why are you here, Kobble? What business do the Kremlings have with the Northern Kremisphere? Better question, what are you Kremlings doing alive? We sank your island _twice_."

Kobble raised his eyebrow in an annoyed manner, while his eyes rolled.

"Whhhhhaaaaaattt?" he asked, "Noooooooot haaaaapppppyyyy wiiiiiiiiittthhhhh siiiiiiiiinnnnnkiiiinnnng ooooooouuuuuuuurrrrr hooooommmeeeeelaaaaaannnnnd? Waaaaaaaannnnnnnt uuuuuuusssss aaaaalllll deeeeaaaaad aaaaaaasssssss weeeeeelll?"

"You Kremlings started it, Kobble," she responded, "We all inhabited Donkey Kong Island together, until K. Rool decided to mess it all up," she increased her eyesight on him, "Now tell me, why are you here? And are you holding DK and Diddy? If you are so help me!"

"Takes a valiant, or foolish, women to ask a Kremling of anything?" a medieval sounding voice stated.

Dixie gazed to the right of Kobble. Attached beside the slurred speech crocodile, was Koin. His helmet had been dented even further, but his face was still hidden from prying eyes.

"Great," Dixie commented, "Koin too? Is Bazuka around here?"

"Yeah, yeah!" the red crock called, making Dixie look over to him.

He was in between the other too, and was so small, Dixie almost missed him. Unlike the last too, he looked really uncomfortable in the way he was webbed up.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you guys! Yeah, yeah!" he yelled.

"So, what?" Dixie remarked, "This is how it ends? With us being devoured by some giant spider?"

"Seems so..." Koin stated, "Sir Krumple and Sir Re-Koil have decided to abandon us, even though we fought bravely against the Minkey foes. The white simians decided to take us sacrifice us to their spider god, know as Arich."

"Arich?" she whispered, "That's his name?"

"Yeeeeeeessss," Kobble stated, "Heeeee iiissss the Miiiiiiinnnnnkkkkeeeeeyyyyy'ssss god."

"These darn Minkeys have been a problem we Kremlings have had in Kremwood forest for the longest! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka barked, "I would've hunt'em down myself! But they keep getting away! Yeah, yeah!"

"I don't care about Minkeys! Nor do I care about Arich!" Dixie yelled, "All I want to know, is why you Kremlings are here? What business do you have with the Northern Kremisphere!? There is nothing here!"

"Shows what a lowly broad of your caliber would know," Koin commented, "The Northern Kremisphere would of course be out of understanding, for your small apish mind."

"Keep insulting me and I'll end you all."

"That's if you escape," Koin replied, "Which I highly doubt."

"You Crocodilic fools!" Dixie barked, "Tell me, and tell me now! What business do you Kremlings have here!? What is K. Rool planning? I know he has a stake in all of this, he always does."

Something said must have been hilarious to the Kremlings, for they suddenly started laughing. Dixie raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sight, as they laughed and laughed and laughed. It was Koin who stopped long enough to give a reply.

"Foolish girl!" he said, "K. Rool is dead! Killed by your hands in the second sinking of the Crocodile Isles!"

Dixie raised her eyebrow, before turning away. In her mind, images of the mad leader of the Kremlings. He was going by the moniker of Kaptain K. Rool, instead of the usual, King K. Rool. Actually, it was easy for the blonde to say she feared the Kaptain more. Why King K. Rool was a bumbling fool with an invincible body, Kaptain K. Rool was a ruthless monarch. She could still see his red coat, she could still smell the blunderbuss that spewed cannons, and she could still envision the way his eye pulsated and quaked.

But was the Kaptain, err, King, really dead? She didn't remember watching him leave Crocodile island the second time, like she did the first time. It would make sense if he were dead, after all, for how could anything survive being at the bottom of the ocean, with the rest of the fallen island? But if he was dead, then who was leading the Kremlings now?

"That doesn't make sense..." she commented, gazing away, "Whose running everything, then?"

"Kaos..." Koin answered.

Dixie turned to him, peering into his eyes. Though her mouth opened to question him on his words, the webs started to rumble once again. Up and down, she and the Kremlings were shaken, as _he _returned.

Arich appeared suddenly. His green eyes moved from Dixie to the Kremlings, and back again. The blonde swallowed her spit, as the spider closed the distance between he and her. His face closed in on hers, as even more venom moved from his lips.

"What do you want!?" she asked, making Arich cock his head.

Arich's blade like digit moved up, and touched Dixie right above her chest, and under her neck, between her clavicle. His finger began to press down after a while, making Dixie wince in pain. If Arich pressed down even further, she was sure it would puncture skin, and that's something Dixie didn't want to happen. She started pulling on the webs constricting her body, an attempt to free herself. But Arich kept pressing down, making Dixie scream out even louder. She kept wincing, as that dagger like pincer pressed in harder.

"Move!" she growled, "Move!"

Arich only pressed harder.

"MOVE!" she barked, "MOVE NOW!"

Arich continue pressing. Dixie arched back, as more pain continued to sear, centering on the one single point.

"DIIIIIIIIXXXXIIIIIIIEEEE!" Kiddy roared.

Dixie's eyes widened, while Arich faced skyward. Through the sunlight of the forest, he watched this blue and brown object fall upon him. The toddler with the impressive physique slammed upon his face, before pummeling him with any punches he could muster. Arich started moving back, as his head was stricken with one punch after another. The spider lost his footing briefly, falling off of the webbing, and onto a tree beside said web. Kiddy was thrown off by Arich's pained movements, falling onto the webs. Though Arich was still a threat, the toddler didn't care. He gazed over to Dixie, smiling, and reached forward his hands.

"Dixie!" he yelled.

He ran over to his cousin, and jabbed his powerful hands into the webbing. He tore shreds open, one after another, eventually releasing Dixie from her silky cage.

"Kiddy!" she called, smiling, "How'd you get here!?"

"QWWWWWUUUUUAAAAKKK!" a parrot called, before fluttering down, "Good think I followed, huh Dixie!"

"Squawks!" she yelled, grabbing him and hugging him close, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"No problem!" he answered, "But, now is not the time to talk!"

The web shook again. Dixie stood up tall, almost loosing her footing on the webs thick, yet skinny, holdings. While Kiddy huddled up close to her, she focused her sights on the spider they were currently battling.

Arich's red leg landed on the web, while his green eyes scanned the battlefield. If he wasn't mad before, he was now, for his green eyes were pulsating red. He made his way slowly along the webbing, making it bounce with each great footstep he used. Kiddy started growling, and his fists rose. After a slow glance toward him, Dixie followed suit.

"Squawks..." she whispered, "Be a dear and get me my axe, understood?" she started moving forward slowly, matching Arich's footsteps, "I think I left it near the mill in this forest..."

"QWWWWWUUUUUAAAAKKK! Will do! Just survive while I'm gone!"

She nodded.

"I'll try..." then she looked to Kiddy, and stretched out her hand, "C'mon baby cousin! We have a bug to squash!"

He grabbed her arm tightly, and she pulled him up. He climbed on her back, and gripped her shoulders, while she hunched over. Though holding the toddler should have been difficult, the blonde was now running off of pure adrenaline. Arich hunched down, ready to face the blonde and her cousin before him. Squawks flapped off, and the sound of it eventually disappeared.

Silence took the air, as the monkeys eyed the spider before them, and he eyed them back.

"Wow... I hope the monkeys gets fried! Yeah, yeah!"

"Bazuka! Excuse my peasant wording but, shut up!"

Arich pulled back his head, while his lips rumbled. His venom started to increase, as he aimed his eyes over to the blonde before him. Then he fired it out, sending venom flying. Dixie leaped out of the way, Kiddy on her back. His venom stained the webs, eating through it in a matter of seconds. Quickly, Arich scurried to the side, being sure to keep Dixie in her sights, and vice-versa. He started spitting out more venom, and Dixie tensed up. She leaped from one side to another, dodging venom and then some. It constantly ate through the webbing, making the once strong web grow weaker. Dixie peered back, noticing the webs start to wear and tear. Her attention shifted back to Arich immediately however, as Arich prepared to launch even more venom. The blonde's eyes grew into a squint, and she leaped forward. Her hand reached out, grabbing a tether of webbing. Using it like a vine, she swung closer to Arich, as she now lied beneath him. The spider had already noticed this, and quickly shifted his venom to attack her. He spewed more venom, burning even more of his webbing. Dixie quickly leaped up onto the webs, dodging the stream of poison heading her way. Now on the topside again, Dixie wheeled Kiddy back, and used all of her might, to toss him forward. The toddler landed on Arich's face once more, and started slamming him down, with punches, one after another. The spider was forced down by the toddlers onslaught, growing weaker and frailer with each attack. When he did gain the strength to fight back, he merely swatted Kiddy away, only for him to land into Dixie's arms.

Arich shook his head, while his eyes focused themselves. The two apes he had for opponents were, surprisingly, putting up a greater fight than he suspected. But he wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever. He returned his deadly green gaze to them, and stepped forward, sending rumbles throughout his massive webbing. Even more venom oozed from his lips now, as he etched his way closer and closer. Dixie once again huddled her baby cousin onto her back, whilst hugging him close. Their eyes never left Arich however. The spider kept etching his way over, quickly clearing the distance the foes held. It seemed as if he had realized the damage his venom was causing to his own webs, for instead of spitting on them, he instead swiped at them with his claws. The bladed appendage moved flawlessly over their head, sparing them a swift beheading. Dixie stepped forward to counter attack, but to her surprise, Arich leaped back. He knew what was going to happen if that toddler got on his face again, and he wasn't willing to risk such pain again. The sight of it made Dixie smile.

"I see..." she whispered, noticing the fear within Arich's eyes, "Smart but..." she glanced up to Kiddy.

She placed Kiddy down on the webs, which caused the toddler to look up in confusion. Arich seemed to grow tense from the tactic, as Dixie moved back a few feet. She suddenly tapped Kiddy in the back however, something that made him move forward. This really terrified Arich, as he began moving back. But this was briefly, before he started moving forward to match the child's walk.

"QWWWWWUUUUUAAAAKKK! Look out bellow!"

Dixie, Kiddy, and Arich stared up. Squawks had return, with that broad axe Dixie was using from before. Arich, seeing the bird as a nuisance, and paying close attention to the axe, spat out a stream of acidic venom. Just barely, the parrot flew up, dodging the green fluids. But it loosened the bird's hold on the axe, making it fall. The weapon tumbled and fell, before tearing right through the webs bellow. Thanks in part to Arich's venom, the web was weak. The falling axe seemed to be the last straw, however.

Arich's web was severed, and everyone fell right down the middle. In what seemed like slow motion, Dixie leaped forward. Her left arm slid around Kiddy's body, holding him, while her right hand reached out for her falling axe. At the same time, Dixie's long, blonde ponytail started twirling faster and faster. She and Kiddy seemed to stop falling as fast, as they instead moved horizontally, instead of vertically. Dixie cleared the distance between her and her axe quickly, grabbing a hold of the wooden handle tightly. Arich had regulated his fall himself, for he shot a long web from his behind, and up to a treetop. It stopped him, but something landed upon his head. He gazed up, meeting Dixie's gaze. She raised that axe in her hand up high, while Kiddy increased the hold he held on her. Arich ceased his movements, and Dixie's axe fell down upon the spider's head.

It split open quickly, spewing out green blood. Dixie winced at the sight, leaping off as the spider started to spasm. Her hair twirled about, decreasing the speed of their drop. Arich's body swung, and slammed against one of the many trees. The web holding him up tore a moment later, and he fell through the forest canopies. Dixie watched, holding her axe in hand, while Kiddy held tightly for dear life. They watched him fall, the red spider, and he fell ever so slowly. And it all ended with a boom.

It echoed throughout all of Kremwood. Arich fell, back first, upon his graveyard of bones. The sound of the white marrow, crackling under Arich's heavy body, sent triggers of sounds for moments to come. Dixie landed a moment later, with Kiddy safely in her arms. The toddler released her after a few moments, and his eyes closed. She heard him sniffle, and that made Dixie feel bad. Maybe she shouldn't have been so violent when it came to stopping the spider. But was it really that bad? It was just an overgrown bug, after all. She slowly shifted her glance over to her axe, however. The edge was green. Arich's blood.

"I'm sorry Kiddy..." she whispered, crouching down near him, "I should've been more lenient..."

He shook his head, however.

"Me... Hungry!" he cried, shaking the blonde.

He started slamming his fists up and down on the bones of those less fortunate than them. Dixie was at first stupefied by Kiddy's demeanor, but face palmed after a moment or two. He was only three, she should have known he wouldn't see the world from the same view as she did.

A moment of rummaging latter, and she procured Kiddy's milk bottle from his blue baby bag. She placed it into his hands, and he almost immediately began suckling on it. Dixie however traveled through the yards of bones, making her way to Arich's body a few moments later. The spider wasn't dead yet, to her surprise. He was getting there, though. His green eyes were rolling around, but he snapped his eyes on blonde walking toward him.

"You won't be hurting anyone, anymore..." Dixie commented, crouching down near him, "You understand?"

His eyes grew half closed, while this moaning sound escaped him. A second or two later, his eyes grew close completely, and he no longer made any sounds. Dixie stood up tall, and sighed out loud. But she noticed something on Arich's body. Grabbing the white object, she pulled it up.

"A patch?" she inquired to herself, "What's a patch doing on him?"

She turned a moment later, as she shrugged off the thought. Her mind was thinking about Funky anyway, and how pleased he would be that she found the one thing he needed. Fist tightening and closing, she turned around and started trekking through the bone forest. After a few moments, Kiddy followed.

"C'mon... we need to find Ellie..." Dixie whispered.

"Uh..." Kiddy responded.

"QWWWWWUUUUUAAAAKKK!" Squawks yelled, as he flew down to hover near Dixie's head.


	6. Midday Measures

Midday Measures

"I see..."

Through the binoculars, he watched the monkeys make their leave. Traveling through the fields of bones, toward the innards of Kremwood Forest. The sun had begun setting now, and the night-time mist started to settle in. But the blue croc gazing toward them shook weakly. Eyebrow raised, he finally pulled back, and lowered the tool in his hands. His head turned over next, peering down at the orange crocodile beside him. Re-Koil still had his tongue snaking out, but was not bouncing up and down as he usually did. Instead, he shifted his gaze up to the blue Kremling glaring at him while his mind pondered loose thoughts.

"So, uh, shucks, Krumple. What's we gonna do now?" the orange crock inquired, "They done gone and beat Arich, and not even you coulduh done that."

The blue crocodile's eyes sharpened into a threatening glare, making his subordinate close his mouth in fear. He was sure his commander was going to start choking him, but to Re-Koil's surprise, he merely gazed back toward Dixie and Kiddy. His chest heaved up and down in a powerful breath, as his mind started to formulate some kind of plan.

If things continued like this, the Kongs were gonna find out about their plans. And it that happened, _Kaos_ would not be happy. Damn Kaos. He was no Kremling, and yet they were all still listening to him. Regardless of Krumple's thoughts on boss however, he needed to focus on the Kongs themselves. They've already destroyed Belcha, and now, Arich too. Sure, the spider may have been a nuisance, but he was still keeping things out of the forest. The monkeys were proving themselves to be dangers Krumple hadn't thought on before. But now, he was sure that things would just continue going down in a spiral. The Kongs were going to find away to destroy the Kremlings. _Again_. But Krumple wouldn't allow it. He had an idea, a dastardly one. Arich may have fallen, but he still proved himself to be a daunting foe to the simians. And if he was that difficult to take down, then something of superior strength, would be impossible for them to defeat. And Krumple had one being in mind.

"Re-Koil. Go and tear down Bazuka, Kobble, and Koin," Krumple's scaly lips morphed into a demented smile, "I have something to deal with..."

He spun around, and started walking into Kremwood Forest, following the apes who had just defeated Arich. He was sneakier in his movements, before taking solace in the forest's great river. Through it, he swam, moving in deeper and deeper, dodging fish and rocks with his expert swimming skills. The apes had just left one very important detail. They were such weak-minded creatures, obsessed with family and friends. But Kremlings lacked such compassion for their fellow beings. It was a weakness, not a strength. And Krumple was about to show why.

He leaped out of the river, landing on the grass with a powerful thud. Turning around, he saw that Dixie and Kiddy weren't near. He wanted them to be close, for it would be that much better. Turning around, he faced the forest once again.

Whimpers. He heard whimpers. Pained, strained, weak, whimpers. The blue crocodile moved forward, his lips still curled up in that smile. The whimpers were getting louder, the deeper he got into the forest. It made the croc chuckle, for he could just imagine the pain the creature was surely feeling. One step deeper, and he stopped.

Webs were everywhere. On the ground, the trees, torn and warped in a stretched out fashion. Krumple grabbed the webs he found, enjoying the soft feeling of silk given back to him. The whimpers had suddenly silenced. Krumple laughed, for he knew the pained animal had just noticed his arrival. But it was too late. He faced the trees, then moved down to the ground.

Blue eyes peered back. The elephant was still surrounded in webs, but her body was brittle, something caused by the fall obviously. Krumple got closer to the animal, and crouched down, to which she tried her best to scuttle back. The Kremling reached forward, and touched the elephant's body.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, "Are you scared?"

Ellie didn't reply, she just tried her hardest to sulk back, as if doing so would free her from this. But it wouldn't. Krumple grabbed the elephant by the back of her head, making her call out in pain. The sound of it pushed the crocodile further, as he put forth more strength to hold her up. She may have been a heavy animal, but he was a powerful croc. It didn't take much for him to lift her up over his head, and carry her that way.

"Please. Stop..." Ellie pleaded, her body much too weak to actually fight him off though.

"I'm surprise, really," Krumple commented, "I watched you fall from that tree, and live. Impressive but..." his eyes grew into a sadistic glare, "Maybe you should have just... _died_."

The elephant wilted, feeling fear thanks to the crocodile's words. He started carrying her off a moment later, rummaging deep into the forest. The elephant wouldn't be taken however, not without a fight. She was too weak to force him off, but she was strong enough to work otherwise. Her trunk rose high, her cheeks puckered, and her face turned hot red.

"FFFFFWWWWWWHHHHHHHUUUURRRRR!"

Dixie's head moved up from the sound. It was an elephant's call, anyone could tell. Slowly, the blonde shifted her gaze down to Kiddy, who was too busy sucking on his bottle, to give any cares about the life around them. Dixie, on the other hand, felt her heart beat pick up. A call like that wasn't just a normal call, it was one of distress. And it was Ellie's.

Dixie quickly propped up her axe, while her other hand grabbed Kiddy's hand. The toddler was caught off guard, as they were suddenly running at great speeds.

"FFFFFWWWWWWHHHHHHHUUUURRRRR!" Ellie's call echoed again.

It bounced off of trees and shrubbery alike, all before it met Dixie's ears. She increased her speed, clearing the distance between her and the calls. She could feel the long bead of sweat, travel down her forehead, along her cheeks, and down to her neck. Her hand increased its grip on the toddlers, as their speed picked up once again.

"Fffffffwwwwwwhhhhhhhuuuuuurrrr!"

Ellie's calls were lower now, and nearly inaudible. Dixie started to fear for the little elephant's life. This wasn't her problem, she had no dealings with the Kremlings. If something were to happen to the elephant, Dixie wasn't sure if she could forgive herself. She should have just left her at Lake Orangatanga, or brought her back to Funky at least. Would her mission really have been derailed if she took a day away, to send the elephant to a safer place? But no, her brashness got the better of her, and now, Ellie may have been suffering for it.

"Fffffffwwwwwhhhhhurrr..."

It was close, but still faint. Dixie skidded to a stop, her feet kicking up foliage and leaves. Kiddy too stopped, though his face was still confused and blank. The blonde peered left and right, combing visions through the forest they stood in. Ellie's calls had already diminished, making Dixie feel sure that her time was up. She either found the elephant now, or she found her never.

Her eyes suddenly picked up something. A blue being, traveling far far away from her. The blonde's face scrunched up into anger, as her hand forced the pink beret down on her head. She ran forward a few yards, disconnecting herself from Kiddy. Then she pulled back that axe in her hand. Pinpointing her sight, she suddenly lobbed the broad weapon forward. It swung through the air, clearing the distance between it and its enemy. She heard the axe swoosh through the air, cutting the wind, before finally.

_KA-BUMF!_

Krumple turned to his left, and so did Ellie. Embedded in a tree, right beside them, an axe. The elephant's eyes grew wide with fear, as Krumple cocked his head in confusion.

"YOU LET HER GO!"

He turned around a moment later, seeing this blonde haired, green-eyed simian, with her baby cousin, close in on them. Krumple's eyes grew into a squint, while his head shook to and fro. He wasn't expecting her to get so close, so fast. Those Kongs were really something, in all honesty.

Dixie stopped, right in the center of this forest clearing. Krumple stood before her and Kiddy, holding Ellie up in his powerful arms. The elephant's face turned into a smile, at the sight of her saviors.

"What are you going to do about it, simians?" Krumple taunted whilst wagging his finger in a threatening manner.

Dixie cocked her head, as this Kremling challenged her authority. It was just him, while their was her, and Kiddy. She was sure she could take him down easily, with Kiddy's help or not. But did Krumple know that? He seemed like an idiot, granted, all Kremlings appeared to be fools.

"Put her down, Krumple!" Dixie ordered, making the crocodile's head cock in surprise.

"Ah, so you know my name..." he whispered, before increasing the hold he had on Ellie, making the elephant stop, "It seems you are intelligent..."

"Put her down! Now!"

"Listen, Kong!" he yelled, ignoring her demand, "If you want to see your elephant ever again..." he suddenly started dragging his free hand along Ellie's face, making her whimper, "I recommend you make your way over to Cotton Top Cove. I'll be waiting..." he then looked back to Dixie, "And she will be too... _hopefully_..."

"Krumple..." Dixie murmured, "You're trying my patience!"

"And you little freaks are trying mine!" he roared back, "So I recommend you head my warning, Kongs!"

He started sliding back. Eyes still trained on Dixie Kong, he saw that she was moving a bit closer. A brief glance to his backside show the rushing river that lied within Kremwood. It was stronger than the other rivers, and would easily sweep away the weakest of swimmers. As a powerful crocodile, he would easily be able to fight against the river, making his way out to the mainland of the Northern Kremisphere. Ellie was just added weight, nothing he couldn't deal with.

He glared back. Dixie was now running. The little Kong was fast, but it wouldn't take long for him to leave. He merely hopped up and back. Water swallowed him soon, while a sadistic smile came to his lips. He darted beneath the river rapids, tearing down at great speeds. He was a dark blue blur, hidden well beneath the torrid river waves. It didn't take him long to break clear of the forest, elephant in hand, err, hands.

Dixie skidded to a stop. She was no idiot. The river had so many jagged rocks in it, she'd be torn to shreds if she attempted to swim in it. And that wasn't bringing to fact that Kiddy had no idea how to swim. But she couldn't just leave Ellie. The elephant was so small and so fragile, and had probably already faced her fair share of ordeals. The thought of the Kremlings doing anything further to her ruffled the blonde's hair, angering her greatly.

She got ready to leap in, regardless of her earlier thoughts. She could easily clear the distance between her and Krumple, she just needed to work. But as her legs bent in, readying her for a leap, she felt talons lie upon her shoulders.

"I don't think so! QWWWWUUUUAAAAAACCKKKK!" Squawks commented.

She glanced up at the green parrot, while her mind continued to touch upon the thought of leaping. But Squawks' beak pointed in the opposite direction. Turning away, she looked into the eyes of Kiddy, who was sucking childishly on his bottle. All of Dixie's adrenaline filtered out, and she stood up tall. It would have been a foolish idea to give chase, no matter how righteous it would have been. She still had to take care of Kiddy.

Ellie would have to wait. But not for long.

The blonde gripped the edge of her axe, the one that lied in the tree. With a mighty yank, she pulled it free, leaving quite the dent inside the tree's trunk. Sliding it along her shoulder, she reached her free hand out for Kiddy to grab it. He did so without a second thought.

There was a sudden rustle in the trees, however. The two Kongs and their parrot glanced skywards. White. All along the trees, they saw the white furs belonging to the Minkeys. And they just stared at them. Not doing or saying anything. They must have discovered the body of their god, the one the Kongs had killed. Maybe that's why they hadn't attacked, then again, that's all Dixie had to go on. In silence, she walked forward, keeping her eyes trained on each and every Minkey they passed. Kiddy seemed to be woefully unaware of the simians, for his attentions lied solely on the bottle that was slowly growing empty in his palms.

…

He didn't know why they had started picking up speed, they just did. His older cousin tugged him by his hand, running along the wooden walkways. The sun was already down, but she had seemingly forgotten about rest. Why did Dixie forget about rest? Did she not know that he was growing tired with each passing second? He wanted so desperately for his baby cousin to string him up in her arms, and lull him to sleep. Chunky would do that. Heck, maybe even Tiny. Why not Dixie then?

She had started running nonstop, despite how tired her body must have been. Arriving at the entrance of Lake Orangatanga, she stared at the brown boat that started them on their journey. She could only pray it would take her to Cotton Top Cove quickly. It didn't take long for her to crank on the wooden beast, once again making her baby cousin cry from the sound. She didn't care though. A crying baby was a small price to pay, to save a friend. Her eyes scanned the map before her, while her hands controlled the wooden beast in her hands. It tore into the lake of the Northern Kremisphere, making its way over to the second lake. Oddly, the second lake was divided by a belt of rocks. Well, that's what the map said. A glance up, however, proved the map right.

Dixie and the boat came to a roaring halt. Kiddy also quieted down, as his cousin peered toward their newest obstacle. The rocks looked simple from here but, she knew better. Slowly, she leaped from the boat. Her entire body dove underwater, allowing her to better scan the problem facing them. Just as she suspected, the rocks were much _much_ bigger beneath the waves, than they were above them. If she attempted to drive over them with that boat, it would tear their barrel made vehicle to shreds. It infuriated her.

She returned to the lakes surface, gasping for breath. Kiddy's face became overjoyed, as Dixie returned to the boat. But, he did not understand the disappointment coming from his cousin's face. She seemed hurt, oddly enough. And that hurt him. He didn't like look at Dixie when she was sad.

"Dixie?"

She looked over to him. And a smile came to her lips. The sight of her baby cousin must have brought some happiness to her, for she was suddenly hugging him close. He hugged her too. Was that a tear she felt drag across her cheek? Maybe, but she wouldn't acknowledge it. These adventures were becoming just too much for her to handle. Donkey and Diddy had already been lost, but now Ellie?

No. She wouldn't allow it. She was going to find them all.

Images of Funky filled her mind, causing her eyes to open. She released Kiddy moments later, and returned her hands to the boat's steering wheel. Pressing on the gas, she made her way toward Funky's Rentals.

…

How lazy, the surfing monkey was. He sat in one of his many barrels, a naughty magazine on his face, whilst tossing up and down one of his many wrenches. The lights in the garage were on, but dimly so. Hey, he didn't want to get bothered.

But the noise of rushing water echoed into his ears. He ignored it first, for the waves in his watery garage always got like that. But they never slapped him before.

Buckets of water were thrown upon him, drowning him in a torrent of confusion and fear. He tore off his magazine, and peered up toward the edge of his garage. To his surprise, he found Dixie's green eyes staring back at him. She reached for the edge of the boat, while her other hand grabbed around Kiddy's waist. What really surprised Funky, was how the blonde flawlessly lifted her baby cousin up, when just a day or two ago, _he_ could barely lift him up.

Landing on the wooden floors of his garage, Dixie trekked up to him. Her green eyes were filled with resolve, and also said to him that his next words needed to be carefully planned out. So, it was a mystery to all when he opened with,

"Well, hey dere Dixie girl!"

Dixie's eyes grew half closed.

"Kiddy, go play..." she said, practically giving the toddler free range to wreak havoc. She knew this, and Funky knew this, but he couldn't do anything about it, "Funky, I need a boat."

"And you have one!" he said, frantically as well.

"No!" she said, "Not that one! I need a boat that can get over big rocks."

"Oh, I see!" Funky said, grabbing her by her shoulders, "Dixie Kong wants to head up to the northern parts of the Kremisphere, eh? Let me guess! Diddy and DK weren't in Lake Orangatanga or Kremwood, huh?"

"Not even close..." she stated, crossing her arms, "But I'm on a tight schedule here, Funky! I really need to get going!"

His playful face was really beginning to irk her. Then again, she should have been used to this by now.

"Well, Dixie girl! I might have something for you but..." he suddenly slouched down, "I really need a patch! I have a hovercraft that can easily get you over the rocks in no time, but its flotation-sack-thingy, has a whole the size of the Mushroom Kingdom in it! If only I had a patch! I fix it..."

So, that's what he needed a patch for. Dixie was beginning to thank the moon for her photographic memory, for she remembered to pick up one for Funky. Sure, it came from the head of a now deceased spider god, but the surfing ape didn't need to know this. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a white patch. The sight of it made Funky's eyes shine, even from beneath his shades.

"That's it! That's it Dixie girl!" he said, practically hopping up and down, "That's perfect for my hovercraft!"

"Then get to work!" she yelled, "I don't have time to wait around, Funky!"

"Well, Dixie girl, I would love too but..." he took the patch from her hands, "It may take some time. A lot of things do, you know!"

"Funky, I don't have time!" she pressed, "I really have a place to go!"

"Listen Dixie girl! Donkey and Diddy are strong Kongs, they'll survive whatever's got them."

"But..." Dixie's face and demeanor loosened into sadness, "It's not Donkey and Diddy I'm worried about right now..."

"Yeah, yeah," Funky called, obviously ignoring her calls, "But some things you have to wait for, Dixie girl!"

She listened to his words, but just couldn't accept them.

"How long then?" she found herself asking.

"Come by in the mornin' Dixie girl! I'll have her ready and prime for you!"

"The morning!?" she repeated in disbelief, "Funky, you said it would be quick!"

"Yes, putting the patch on would be quick! But I also have to clean it up, make sure the woods in all the right places, not to mention get gas! Let's just say, it'll take a while..."

She just didn't want to accept his words. But she knew she'd have too. If she got angrier, she'd only waste more energy. Besides, in the long wrong, perhaps this was a good thing. She could get the sleep she rightfully deserved, and after this days events, it would be rightfully deserved. She could already feel her body go soft and smooth, as it screamed for rest. A quick glance to Kiddy, showed that he too was tired as well. A pleasant thought, because he'd usually be breaking things by now.

"Great," Dixie murmured, "I guess Kiddy and I'll just sleep over there..."

"No, no, no, Dixie girl," Funky said, "This place is much to dangerous for you two," he rose his shoulders, "You can go and catch som Zs with Wrinkly though. She shouldn't be too far off from you," he suddenly grew closer, "Just head outside, and to the right. You can't miss it, she's been staying in a cave."

"A... cave...?" Dixie scratched her head, "Oh Wrinkly..."

She had enough talking for right now, for the call of sleep was just to great to ignore. Grabbing Kiddy's hand, she made her way for the exit.

…

"Hello? Wrinkly?"

Her call went silent against the darkened cave. The blonde heard snoring echoing, so she knew she wasn't alone. She picked up Kiddy, who had fallen asleep on the way over, and stepped inside. The cave was small, but quite snugly to put it lightly. Dixie always felt bad for Wrinkly, ever since the sinking of Crocodile Isle. For some reason, the old simian owned a kollege on the island, one that is now at the bottom of the ocean. Dixie wasn't sure if anyone actually went there, but based on how foolish Kremlings are, she highly doubts it.

But that was just pointless nonsense. Dixie stepped forward, still holding Kiddy, and her feet touched the edge of a rug. She glanced down to it, before dragging her eyes up and around the room. It was so cozy inside, with the warmth of life within. Dixie couldn't just wait to lay down, and go to sleep.

But a hand fell upon her shoulder. She spun around, ready to meet whatever being was after her. To her surprise, and delight, she saw an aged woman. Grey hair, wrinkles on her face, but with a smile nonetheless.

"Wrinkly!" she said, smiling.

But the older simian merely made a 'Shhh' motion, as she made brief glances at the sleeping Kiddy. It quieted Dixie down, but the ape brought a smile to her lips by smile.

"Dixie, Dixie," Wrinkly said, waving her finger, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Same here," Dixie replied, as she stepped forward, "I've heard you were really sick. I should've visited..."

"Oh poo," Wrinkly answered with a chuckle, "A cold here, a cold there. After you've lived as long as I have, you find that they don't bother you as much..."

She pulled her hand up for a yawn, as she motioned away with her free hand. She showed Dixie her couch, a nice and soft thing that would easily bring warmth to one sleeping on it. It made Dixie's eyes shine, as the only place she called bed since this all began, was the wooden floor of Belcha's Barn.

"Go ahead, Dixie," Wrinkly said, taking Kiddy from her arms, "I'll bring this big boy to his cradle."

Dixie didn't care about that, nor did she bother to ask how Wrinkly was able to lift the toddler, nor did she care for even Ellie at this moment. All the verdant eyed beauty wanted, was the soft embrace of a couch, with the warm blankets upon her. A simple nudge by Wrinkly sent her forward, to which she collapsed upon the couch.

"So rambunctious you young-uns are..." Wrinkly commented as she lowered sheets upon Dixie's body, "Didn't even bother to get out of those wet clothes of yours..."

Dixie's grasp on the living world started to falter, as her eyes closed shut. Darkness.

Darkness...

…

"Diddy, slow down!"

She struggled through the branches. Everything in this place terrified her. The sky, the ground, the foliage. And that's not even bringing into light the trees that had faces on them, although that's obviously terrifying.

The blonde tugged on her beret, as she scanned the faces of these trees. She knew that, at any moment, another one of those ghastly white ropes were going to appear, scaring her out of her shoes. And she'd be damned if Diddy got another laugh out of her.

"What's wrong Dixie?" his voice called from within the forest, "Are you scared!?"

"Scared!?" she replied, as if he were challenging her courage, "It's because of me you made it this far you little ingrate!" she stepped out into a clearing of the forest, "Now show yourself you chimp!"

She only heard his chuckles, and what's worse, they sounded like they were coming from everywhere. Dixie couldn't stand the sound as she plugged her ears with her fingers. Deep down, she was trying to force out the sound of his laughter, but it just wasn't working. So, maybe she was a little bit afraid of ghost. Hey, everyone has a fear, even her.

She should have been paying attention to where she was walking though. She didn't notice the expansive pit heading her way from behind, even as she neared it. It was as if the grass in this land was covering the dangers from her eyes. One step was all it took.

The grass under her toes shattered, she fell suddenly, a gasp following her.

"I GOT YA!" she heard cry.

Her hand was suddenly caught by another's. She gazed up, seeing the brown eyes of Dixie stare back.

"I was only playing Dixie," he said, "No need to prove something."

Her face grew flustered, even as he pulled her up to safe land.

"You jerk!" she yelled, punching him in his shoulder, "You know how I fear about ghost!"

Her arms grew into a crossed fashion, as her eyes grew shut. She really hated how childish he could be.

"Besides!" she added, "I could've flown back up!"

"Yeah right," Dixie replied, "That hair of yours might be able to help you hover, by flying is out of the question."

"Want me to prove it?" she asked, making him chuckle.

"No, Dixie, please!" he said, stepping off, "Let's just hurry up out of this forest..."

She straightened up her demeanor then, ready to continue this adventure. Besides, the sooner they got out of this forest, the better. Her boyfriend began pushing through foliage, with her taking up the back-end. But he stopped, just a few seconds later, his tail ceasing its swooshing.

"Diddy?" she called, "Is there something wrong?"

He faced her, just briefly. He had that face on, the one she couldn't stand seeing. That face that was so unsure, as if he had made some sort of mistake. But his words seemingly belied that notion.

"I'm happy you're with me, Dixie..." he whispered, before looking off, "I mean. I'm really happy you talked me into bringing you along..."

Though she wanted to correct him, say how she didn't talk him into allowing her to come, and how she was going to come along regardless of decisions, she instead said nothing.

The dream she was having wouldn't allow her to say anything.


	7. Cotton Top Connections

Cotton Top Connections

She snaked her tongue. A harsh warm wind pumped through her lips, causing them to bounce along one another. The darkness of sleep was slowly subsiding, as her body exited its resting mode. She could feel her muscles tense, and her eyebrows flutter. Tongue returning to mouth, she tasted the disgusting insides of her jaw, caused by morning breath. Drool hung from her lips a second later, and finally, her eyes started to open.

The vision was blurry at first, barely able to make define edges or lines. It didn't stop her from attempting to scan everything, but all that came back was blur. At least her ears were working. She heard something that sounded like an infomercial.

"That's right! Work it! Work it!"

It was a woman's voice, oddest of all, and it sounded nothing like Wrinkly's. The blonde was so disturbed by this, she rubbed her eyes, and lurched up from the couch she rested on. Her eyes finally readjusted themselves, allowing her to stare upon the room he sat in. It was the same cave, with all of Wrinkly's memorabilia within it, but the TV was on. Leaning up even further, her verdant eyes scanned the screen, as best she could.

It wasn't an infomercial, though that didn't make the blonde feel any better. It was a work out video. These women were stretching and flexing, trying to tone down the fat and regain muscle. It would be a lie to say the blonde wasn't a tad bit jealous. Two adventures she went on, and her body wasn't nearly that fit. But this only served to remind her. Why was she watching this?

"Uh-huh!" Wrinkly's voice called, "Just keep workin!"

Dixie's rose an eyebrow as she peered at the aged Kong. She was wearing purple sweat pants, along with this purple muscle shirt, and a head band. Though she was aged, she tried her hardest to twist and bend, like the women on her work out tape. Dixie's face turned green at the sight, for it was actually more disturbing than she figured it would be. Fortunately, by the time Wrinkly noticed the blonde was awake, Dixie had already cleaned that visage from her face.

"Good morning Dixie!" Wrinkly said, her lips nothing but gum, "Had a nice sleep?"

Dixie scanned her briefly, before floating her eyes over to one of Wrinkly's many tables. On it, a cup filled with some burning liquid, and within this liquid, Wrinkly's false teeth. It made Dixie shuttered, but she quickly returned this smiling image to her lips.

"Good morning to you too, Wrinkly," she answered with a yawn, "And my sleep was nice, thank you."

Wrinkly nodded, then shifted her gaze back to the work out tape. Dixie too turned her head, shifting her gaze to her feet. Just gazing at it, somehow filled thoughts into the blonde's head. She could see Ellie, suffering thanks to those darn Kremlings. The blood within her started to freeze up at the thought. But there was still hope. She knew where the elephant was, and she could easily save her. She just needed to get a move on.

"I've gotta get going, Wrinkly," Dixie suddenly said, getting up from her couch, "Where's Kiddy?"

Honestly, she couldn't believe she said that. Did she really ask for Kiddy? He'd be safer here, with Wrinkly. The old Kong really knew how to take care of children, after all. But here she was, asking for Kiddy, as if she couldn't adventure without him. He had proven himself to be necessary before, especially in that battle against Arich. Maybe that's why. She _needed_ Kiddy, his help was necessary.

Just like Donkey needed Diddy, and Diddy needed her.

"Okay," Wrinkly said, turning off the work-out tape, "I'll go and get Kiddy, he should still be awake..." she stopped at the sight of Dixie. Looking her up and down, she took to note the very drenched clothing the blonde was wearing, "Dixie? How much swimming have you been doing?"

"A good bit, why?" the blonde asked, something that made Wrinkly smile.

"Why, dearie, you're positively wet! Sure, your clothing dried up over the night, but you'll catch a cold if you continue this way!"

Honestly, the thought of catching a cold was the least of Dixie's problems. Gazing down however, she visualized just how bad it would be for her if she did catch illness. The thought of traveling through the Northern Kremisphere, with even a light cold, was terrible one. But, her pink shirt and blue jean cut offs were the only clothing she brought. Call it a lack of pre-planning on her part, but she really did not expect all of this to morph into an adventure. Maybe she should have brought extra clothing.

"Don't worry, dearie," Wrinkly said, walking off, "I've got the perfect clothing for you."

…

Perfect clothing her big toe.

Dixie hated it. A light blue shirt, with this flower imprint on the center, and this red skirt. How old did Wrinkly think she was, twelve? This was clothing more at home with her sister Tiny! Oddest of all, Dixie could remember actually wearing this shirt before. For some reason, the words 'Banana Slamma' floated in her head because of it. But the less said of that, the better.

Kiddy was now in her arms, weighing about a ton, as usual. He was, fortunately, wide awake, and with his pacifier in his mouth. In and out he sucked on it, causing a noise to echo out. Bigger and bigger, Funky's rentals was getting, for the duo was getting closer. Dixie could already envision the hovercraft Funky was making, the one vehicle that would bring her straight to Cotton Top Cove.

The blonde already had the map out in her hands, scanning it closely. Cotton Top Cove lied to the right of some island, one that appeared to have factories on it. Dixie wasn't sure, honestly. All that she heard, the Northern Kremisphere was an extremely country place. Could it really have factories on it? She was about to find out.

"Ello dere Dixie girl!" Funky called as she entered his garage.

"Funky," she replied whilst lifting up Kiddy, "I assume the Hovercraft is ready to go?"

"Pumped and prime, Dixie!" he answered, "That patch you gave me really did the trick!"

He grabbed some curtains, ones that weren't there before, and would usually lead to the docking bay within the garage.

"I bring to you, the new and improved, Funkycraft!"

"Yeah," Dixie answered slyly, "I'm just going to call it a hovercraft..."

Funky seemingly ignored her call, as he swung open the red velvety sheets. Her eyes were thus revealed to see an impressive feat in barrel technology. A fully functional hovercraft, made of wood, and of course, a black flotation device. Dixie slid her hands up and down the craft, as images played in her head. Something like this could easily trek over those jagged rocks, and without the pain too.

"Alright Funky," she said, and quite quickly too, "Thanks for the vehicle! Me and Kiddy really need to go now!"

She placed the toddler on vehicle, ignoring anything and everything coming from Funky's lips. He was sprouting nonsense of 'warnings' and 'the manual', but Dixie didn't really care. She was smart girl, driving this vehicle couldn't be that much different from driving a boat. Hopping into the driver's seat, she scanned the wooden dashboard before her. It was a bit different from the boat, but Dixie really didn't care that much. She had to hurry, and quickly as well. Ellie wasn't going to save herself after all.

"Thanks for all your help, Funky," she said, bringing the hovercraft to life, "Kiddy and I will have her back soon."

"Uh, yeah, Dixie girl," he answered, slumping forward, "I've been weary of trusting other Kongs but," he straightened up again, "You brought back the boat, so I guess I can trust you!"

"Yeah," Dixie answered, glancing off as the hovercraft moved backwards, "You _guess_ you can trust me..."

The vehicle took to the lake, and Dixie spun around. Gazing along the pristine waters, she noticed just how beautiful they looked through the morning sun. With reasoning, she could tell the time was nearing eleven, maybe it was even passed that. This place could be a very beautiful vacation spot, had the Kremlings not been near.

But enough about that. The hovercraft took them over the lakes, and back to the barrier that held them trap. Dixie brought her vehicle to a complete stop, as she stared directly at the rock belt before her. Even though she knew this vehicle could climb over the rocks easily, she was still wary. But it was either now or never.

She forced down the throttle of the boat, making the powerful fan behind them push them forward. Kiddy stretched out his hands and giggled, while Dixie gave a face of pure determination. The vehicle tumbled forward, reaching the rocks right before them. They were nothing compared to the craft, as the vehicle easily glided over the stones without a second thought. Dixie gazed back at the rocks, as they disappeared thanks to the distance. It was easy.

Her head faced the front once more. The boat suddenly stopped. Cotton Top Cove was to her left. A quick ride over, and she'd arrive without a second thought. Her head looked to her right. An island was there, and island that had a great grew cloud above. She could hear the noise of the factory, as smoke and smog coughed and wheezed out loud. The blonde was only looking at it, and she could already feel her body freeze and lock up. And yet, she felt as if that's where the focus of all her problems lied. Right in the center of that factory. Diddy and DK, were probably inside of there. All she needed to do was rescue them.

But she also had to rescue Ellie. The elephant had no business in the Kong/Kremling affair, so it was wrong of her to bring her in the middle of it. And because of that, said elephant was kidnapped. Dixie could only imagine the turmoil she was going through, but she could also imagine the turmoil Diddy and DK were going through. They were, after all, gone much longer.

The blonde had quite the conundrum. Either go to the factory laden island, and search for Diddy and DK, who may or may not have been there, or go to Cotton Top Cove, and rescue Ellie, who she knew was there. It was decision she didn't know she had to make. Save her knew friend, or save her old friends. She barely knew Ellie though. She just met her after a chance encounter in a random mill, within Lake Orangatanga. She could have just as easily walked passed her, not noticing the elephant's box at all. Oh, Kiddy just had to find her, giving Dixie even more package than she was used too.

It was time to make her decision. She had to save one, and the other would have to wait. Go to Cotton Top Cove, or go to this place called, Mekanos. An extreme silence took over her, Kiddy, and the boat. Those verdant eyes of hers closed shut a second later. It seemed as if this was what she needed to calm her nerves.

Pure silence, and pure darkness. She heard the lakes, and the fish beneath them. More importantly, she heard the calls of the waterfall, that lied to her left, as well as machinery within the factory to her right. She could only go to one, the other would have to wait.

She shifted the vehicle toward Mekanos. It started gliding across the lakes at a comfortable pace, on that was noticeably slower than the last. The hovercraft slowly made its way over to the industrial island. She could already smell the smog, fog, and dust, and it made her nose clog up, and eyes grow teary. Yup, this definitely was the place where the Kremlings were holding Diddy and DK. She already knew it.

But why was she in such a hurry to save them. Upon rescuing them, she was sure DK would be grateful, but what of Diddy? She didn't know why, but the thought of the red cap wearing chimp brought a frown to her face, well, a bigger frown than before. She started slowing the hovercraft down, making it draw to a crawl. She wasn't really sure why, but the thought of Diddy really irked her. All of this could have easily been avoided, had he just told her where he was going. But no, he had to hold that information to the very end, just before he left. It was probably his fault that they were captured in the first place.

Mekanos was getting closer, when she suddenly stopped. Head gazing up, she peered into the factory smog.

Diddy waited to tell her where he was heading, so he could wait for her to save her. The hovercraft spun around, facing Cotton Top Cove. Ellie needed her help, and now. There was no business saving too apish fools who got kidnapped on a simple trip. Besides, they were tough, they'd survive another day or two.

The hovercraft picked up speed, zooming across the lake, and traveling up to Cotton Top Cove. Kiddy seemed to not mind his cousin's choice.

…

The crash of the waterfalls that lied before her, was enough to send her mind on a fantastic journey. She could envision herself, diving down the waterfall, and crashing into the lake, completely unscathed. The thought was too enjoyable, something that surprised her. Cotton Top Cove, a fantastic vacation spot thanks to its beautiful scenery, and Dixie could see why. Just staring up at the mountain side was enough to make her loose her thoughts to fun. But she knew that, as fantastic as this place looked, it held a daunting secret. A land filled with Kremlings, all ready to destroy her and her baby cousin. Krumple may have thought he had the upper hand, but he thought wrong. She'd scale this mountainside, and rescue Ellie, no matter what the odds say. She just needed to get ready, and all that meant, was making sure her traveling partner was ready.

"So, Kiddy!" she called, her voice taking that of a childish babble, "Are you ready to make your way over?"

She turned around, meeting his face with hers. The toddler shook a bit, before a smile came to his lips. He was just as ready as she was. Maybe all of this was ruining his young mind. He was, after all, being dragged on an amazing journey, technically without his consent. Then again, he probably didn't even know what, consent, means. And she was sure her family wouldn't mind. Well, she _prayed_ they wouldn't mind. Besides, this kind of stimulation is good for a growing boy's mind.

Her foot met the edge of the body of water before her. It was funny how Wrinkly gave her new clothes, because her old ones were wet, and now these were just going to get wet as well. Plus, it made her wonder if her skirt would free her legs to swim as well as her shorts did. Of course, this was all speculation before she got in. Her main problem, was the toddler behind. Kiddy had no idea how to swim. Her plan was simple, have him grab her by the neck, and she'll do all the work. Fortunately the other half of the cove, was just a mile away. To most people, such a swim is a daunting task, but to a Kong, that's Tuesday.

"Alright, baby cousin," she called as she hunched down, "Get onto Dixie's back, and she'll swim us to the other side."

She glanced over at him, seeing that he was, understandably, apprehensive. She felt the need to reassure him of their safety. And so she smiled. For some reason, that's all Kiddy needed, to put on his greatest brave front. He shimmied his way over, and grabbed Dixie by her shoulder's. She winced, and her eyes bulged a bit, as he climbed upon her back. Once he sat upon her, she really felt like she was going to get flattened. But, knowing the laws of bouncy, she was sure he'd get lighter once they met water. Well, that's what she hoped would happen.

Slowly, she crawled to the lake. Kiddy started to tense up, especially as her body began to slide in. She heard him call out in fear, as her entire body was submerged by waves. Her head popped back up, while the rest of his body slid under the waves. She looked over to him, seeing his face shiver with eyes closed, and fear. It made her chuckle, for he was looking quite cute. Fortunately for him, it would be over soon. She began pushing against the lake's waters, getting closer and closer to the other end.

…

"Eeeeeyuuuuup!" the orange Kremling said as he bounced up and down on his tail, "Yous were right, Krumple! They sure are here!"

The purple crocodile pulled his eyes away from the binoculars. Even without them, he could still see the two Kongs who were currently swimming through Cotton Top Cove's first lake. He thought they'd be here sooner, but that was just him being antsy. He really couldn't wait to kill the Kongs, and now that they were here, his chance was before him. Well, not exactly.

"Bazuka..." Krumple said, smiling sadistically, "Do you have a shot?"

"Yeah, yeah!" the miniature Kremling said, pulling forward his great cannon, "I can't wait to fry those Kongs! Yeah, yeah!"

He gazed through his small aiming sight, pinpointing both Kongs directly. His tongue slithered out, as his finger pressed against the trigger. His muzzle exploded.

…

Dixie swam across the waves. Her muscles hadn't started screaming yet, but she was sure that by the time they reached the other end, she would be begging for some rest. Kiddy had started to calm down however. He was still fidgeting, but he wasn't as scared as he was before. Dixie was pleased with this, for it allowed her to focus more on swimming than dealing with this tears.

Then the water around them exploded. Well, so much for that.

Dixie and Kiddy were thrown skyward by the sudden explosion. The toddler was, of course, shaken by the sudden attack, as he was launched ten feet in the air. Quickly moving into action, Dixie's ponytail began to spin. She zipped for Kiddy, and gripped him in her arms. His falling body dragged both down to the lake, where they crashed, sending water skyward.

Many more explosions struck the lake around them. Even beneath the waves, they could hear the explosions. Dixie had her eyes opened, and saw the fire ignite within the waves, painting the normally dark vision red with light. The explosion thrusted her and her cousin back, moving them deeper into the lake.

Dixie's eyes opened after a while. The explosions had stopped, but for how long? She knew that if she brought her head up, they would be blown away again. And the next time, they may not be as lucky. But they couldn't stay underneath the water forever. If they did, Kiddy would surely drown. The thought of it made her eyes widen.

She turned and met Kiddy's gaze with her own. His mouth closed, and his cheeks were puffy. He was trying his hardest to hold his breath, but he was only a child. Dixie wrapped her arms around him, pulling him a loving embrace. Peering down, she saw a reef. It was magnificent and big, making the lake floor look more like an ocean floor. Fish swam all around within the reef, not disturbed in the least bit by the explosions echoing overhead. Her head then peered back up. She watched something pierce the lake's surface, and drag down through the waves. It was, of course, yet another TNT barrel.

She ducked down, and started swimming, right when the barrel exploded. The force of the detonations pushed them down further. The sound of roaring bubbles echoed all around them, popping and bursting thanks to the attacks. Dixie tried her best to cover her cousin's ears and face, digging him into her chest, while she dodged the wild force of explosions. Over and over again, they riddled the lake, filling the surface with wood and debris. But once it got silent, it got silent.

Dixie heard nothing more beneath the lake's waves. Her feet also touched down upon something. She gazed down, finding that she had finally met the reef she saw from before. The colors were fantastic and vibrant, life was everywhere, and it was all so inviting. But Dixie couldn't accurately enjoy it.

When growing up as a Kong, you learn that your lungs can hold abnormal amounts of air. Its like these monkeys could breath underwater like fish. But Kiddy had not grown to the age where such an attribute was known to him. Dixie could easily swim through the lake for a good while, but Kiddy would need some help, and fast. His cheeks were deflating, and it looked as if he was loosing air. Dixie started to fret, as her mind devised a way to stop him from drowning. She had one idea, though it would make her drown sooner. But better she, than he.

She pressed her lips up to his. Kiddy's eyes widened, as air was blown from her lungs to his. It made him smile, for now he knew he was no longer running out. The same couldn't be said for Dixie, as she now grew a bit frailer. Her lungs were going to start screaming soon, unless she figured out a way to get some air. She knew going back to the surface would just give the Kremlings more time to fire upon them, so she settled on finding an alternative path.

Kiddy gripped upon her shoulder's, and she started swimming off. Through the reef, she moved. The many fish that passed her moved out-of-the-way when she arrived, but some were different. This great long fish would at times, come out of the reef walls. They were particularly violent looking marine life, as they had this hungry look in their eyes. They didn't move when they passed Dixie, instead, they actually attempted to bite at her. Procuring her axe, Dixie got ready to deal with this enemies, but the underwater friction made it near impossible. Her swings were slow and weak, and not deadly at all. It still enticed the long fish.

When they were at first, minor annoyance, they had become full on attackers. The green fish shifted their attentions to the two monkeys, and opened their violent mouths. Dixie mentally slapped herself for her rash decision. Maybe there was a lack of air getting to her head.

She started swimming, speeding through the reef with these green fish on her hide. Glances back showed that they were gaining speed on her, or maybe she was loosing speed. Whatever the case may be, those eel like fish were going to tear her and Kiddy apart. She was really feeling the pressure now, as unfortunate as it was to say.

Suddenly, one of those eels were thrusted forward. A stream of red was lining from a hole on its body. Dixie was shocked by this, for it happened so suddenly. Then another fish was thrown forward, and another and another. Eel after eel, where thrown, all with the same signature blood stream. The fish must have started fearing for their safety, as they quickly retreated to the many holes in the wall. Now, within the reef, there was only one fish. He was big, blue, and with a sword like fin. Dixie's eyes opened wide.

Enguarde thrusted forward, his fin stabbing at any attacker he saw. He came to an expert slow upon arrival to the monkey, who just stared back with wide green eyes.

"Well!" the fish said with such a French accent, "If it is not Mademoiselle Dixie! It has been a while Dixie, last I zaw of you, we were on Crocodile Izle, no?"

She wanted to speak, but she knew opening her mouth would surely lead to death. The swordfish knew this however, seeing as he was a sea creature. He suddenly darted around to Dixie's backside, taking note of the toddler gripping upon her shoulder's with all dear life.

"Why thiz iz a very interezting problem," the fish commented, returning to Dixie's face, "Who, might I azk, iz thiz young chimp?"

Dixie's face grew frank, as if saying 'Idiot, I can't talk underwater.' Enguarde got the comment, and merely nodded. Spinning around, he started wagging his tail fin in a 'come hither' motion.

"We will catch up later, no? Firzt, get on my fin zo I can get you to zafety!"

Dixie seemed to magnetize to his body in a sudden motion. She gripped upon his body, clenching upon it tightly. Enguarde merely nodded, though the toddler that lay upon Dixie's back ave him some extra weight. Nonetheless, he darted off through the reef, zipping at speeds incomprehensible underwater. No fish bothered them, less they deal with Enguarde's impressive bill.

The blockade of eels that covered the reef at one point in time, had been now done away with, as Enguarde streaked through. Dixie stared all around to the reef's, peering deep down into the many folds of the aquatic life presented to her. It was so fantastic, it made her heart flutter. If only things weren't so dangerous, maybe she'd come here one day. Yeah, with Diddy's hand in her hand.

But that's right, he'd probably disliked that. She was beginning to wonder why she bothered attempting to save the fool. It was obvious to her that he didn't even want her come in the first place. And that angered her. If only they allowed her to come, maybe they wouldn't be gone. Maybe, they could have stopped the Kremlings, together. The mere thought of the red cap wearing chimp, was enough to set Dixie's anger to 11. Though, to be quite honest, she wasn't sure if it was because of her resentment toward him, or the resentment toward the Kremlings. To put it lighter, she wasn't sure if she was mad at Diddy, or mad at the crocodiles for taking Diddy.

Kiddy's thought process was much different. Food, food, food.

The entrance to a cave had appeared before them. Enguarde dashed toward it, swiping at any enemy fish he passed. When the over looming darkness of the cave's entrance swallowed him, he slowed to a stop. He and the Kongs swam through darkness for a few minutes, before it was finally shattered by light. Dixie reached out for the light, for she was trapped within the lake's darkness for too long.

"Here'z my ztop, Mademoiselle Dixie." Enguarde stated.

The surface approached them, and the swordfish approached it. Dixie's head poked out first, and upon doing so, she gasped for air and breath. Kiddy did likewise once he poked through the lake's surface. The blonde stared down to her clothing, seeing the light blue shirt with the flower imprint to be now drenched. At least it wasn't see through. Kiddy was the same way, his entire one piece suit being soaked from collar to toe.

Dixie grabbed her hair, squeezing it tightly to wring out the many droplets of water. Kiddy did the same to his clothing, in a mad attempt to stop the cold from getting him.

"Zo, Dixie," Enguarde stated, peering up to her through the lake's surface, "Do you mind to elaborate what it iz that you are exactly doing here?"

She glanced at him, before kneeling down to meet his gaze.

"I'm here to save Diddy and Donkey," she stated, "They disappeared up around the Northern Kremisphere some weeks ago..." she suddenly glanced off, as a noise echoed about, "What are you doing here, Enguarde?"

The sword fish smiled.

"Enjoying the zightz, but of courze!" he stated with enthusiasm, "The Northern Kremizphere haz zome of the bezt looking lake reefz in the world!" his face bent down into seriousness the next moment, however, "But if DK and Diddy are mizzing, I suppose its zafe to zay that my vacation iz over..."

"What do you mean?" Dixie responded.

"I can't juzt let my bezt friendz be taken! I'll help in anyway I can, Mademoiselle Dixie. There'z a lake right on the other end of the cove, I'll meet you there when you arrive."

Never in her life, was Dixie sure she'll ever meet a more loyal fish. She didn't know when Enguarde met Donkey Kong or why, but she was happy he did. Time and time again, the fish had proven himself to be quite invaluable, especially during the whole Crocodile Isle incident. And now, he was doing the same exact thing.

Dixie reached forward her hand, sliding it across Enguarde's head. He seemed to blush from the touch, for it wasn't often that he was touched by a girl of Dixie's caliber. But, he had a job to do, and once her touches ended, he dove back into the lake's body. Dixie turned around next, as she placed her axe back onto its carrying spot. Shifting her gaze to Kiddy, she grabbed his hand, and started to travel through the cave, making their way to its exit.

…

If the rushing of waterfall wasn't loud before, it definitely were now. Dixie stared up the falling water, etching out mentally the size and girth of it all. They had broken free of the cave, and now stood outside of it. The land was, surprising, grassy, with the mountainside being extremely wet, smooth, and rocky. Climbing up it was a no go, thanks to how wet it was, besides, Dixie wasn't sure if she had enough energy to climb up the mountainside while tugging Kiddy along on her back. Besides, with the skirt she was wearing, she didn't want to give anyone a free show.

Their only course of action it seemed, was the run up the mountain's side. It would be longer than climbing up directly, but safer as well. So, releasing her axe, and gripping Kiddy's hand, she started walking off. Knowing Kremlings, she was sure they were keeping Ellie in the deepest area of Cove, where all the danger lay. And though she didn't know what that danger curtailed, she knew she'd have to face it. It was just a Kong's intuition.

A moment later, she gripped Kiddy's hands. Gazing up the cascading waters, she started walking up the grass side. She really wished she could enjoy all of this, but duty calls. Ellie wasn't going to save herself, after all.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_I didn't talk last time, but I'll talk now. About this chapter and the last chapter._

_First off, Midday Measures. That chapter was pretty much a breather chapter, seeing as not much action was in it. it was just to buffer between the end of the first two worlds, and the start of the third, the third world being Cotton Top Cove obviously. It was also so I could feature Wrinkly Kong finally. She hadn't been seen in the beginning of my story, even though she's the first person you speak to in the game. I also gave her the Save Cave, even though I didn't describe it in great detail._

_Now, this chapter. First off, Dixie's change in clothes. I did not pull those out of my butt. The clothing she wears here, is the clothing she wears in the Donkey Kong Country show. I just gave her skirt in the same reason why I gave her shorts in all the last chapters. The thought of Dixie, just running around with now pants on, is weird. All the other female characters in Donkey Kong land wears pants of some sort, why not her? It's weird. So, I just gave her a skirt. Big whoop, wanna fight about it?_

_In this chapter, we also meet our newest animal buddy! Enguarde the swordfish! The most played animal buddy in the DKC series, and the one I pray returns in DKCR: Tropical Freeze. He better return, they have swimming sections now, so there's no reason for him not too. That also reminds me. The coral reef that Dixie and Kiddy are stuck in at the middle of the chapter, is the first stage of Cotton Top Cove, Bazza's Blockade. I like the stage (and all water stages) for two reasons. The visuals are beautiful, and the music is so haunting! But now I digress._

_Anyway, I'm going to bring back the action in the next chapter, and finish off what needs to be done. Here's to rescuing Ellie, and defeating the monster that lies at the end of the Cove._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	8. The Ellie Equation

The Ellie Equation

His blue scales briefly glided across the frightened elephants trunk. She curled the appendage inward slowly, as shivers and whimpers left her. She was scared, and for good reason. She didn't know what he would do to her, though she knew it would not be good. It sent shock waves of fear within her, whenever she thought of the fate she may face. Would her death be quick, or would it be painful? That one thought plagued her mind to no end. And it seemed that the blue and yellow crocodile before her, would give no insight on her future.

Krumple stood a moment later. The one light fixture in the room swung to and fro, briefly illuminating him for only seconds. Whenever his dark shade was casted upon her, she felt her soul quiver and freeze, as if she were peering into the face of death itself. He was truly a force to be reckon with, if his body type didn't say so already. She wished she never met a being such as him.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, his scaly lips curling upwards into a sadist's smile, "Are you scared? Do you feel weak?" he started chuckling, "How do you feel, knowing that your heroes won't arrive to save you?"

The elephant's face bent down into even more sadness, and even more fear. She gazed away, as she wilted in deeper into the wooden cage they forced her into. Krumple's chuckles became laughs, as one of his hands reached down and gripped the steel chains bonding her limbs together. He shook them, rattling them against the wooden floor, mixing the sound with that of his insane laughter.

If Dixie and Kiddy weren't going to save her, then what business did they have keeping her chained? Shouldn't they have killed her by now? The longer he ranted on the death of her heroes, the harder it was for her to believe it. Or maybe they had something worse in mind. Maybe they were going to use her for slave labor. She could see it now, chains around her legs and neck, as whips crackled overhead. It shook her, even though it was merely a thought.

But she needed to keep her faith. She needed to keep her hope. Glaring up, she peered long and hard into Krumple's eyes. He may have spoke hard and daunting-like, but she knew that it was all mere bravado. She knew, deep down inside, she wouldn't be here any longer. Her heroes would come, sooner or later. Then this croc would see. Then they all would see.

Krumple's demented laugh ceased. She watched him glance down to his hands, and heard as he cracked bones in them. Then she watched him, as he opened the door to the hut they sat in. When that door opened, she could smell the calm lake waves, and see sunlight, as well as mountains that lay far away. And then the door closed, once again plunging her into darkness.

Krumple stood outside of the wooden building. His hand briefly danced along his face, while his lips bent down into a distinct scowl. Eyes glaring forward, he scanned the mile long village that was placed upon the stilts. Many of his underlings trekked left and right, working hard for him and their leader. Slowly, he stepped down the wooden stairs, and toward the platforms themselves. As soon as he did, this specific Kremling stepped by.

He was tall and green, with a fit build. Carrying these barrels within his claws, this certain Kremling stopped, as he crossed paths with Krumple.

"Yyyyyoooooouuuu cannot doooooo thiiiiiisssss, toooo meeeee, Kruuuuuummmmpllllleeee!" Kobble said, anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Krumple said with an uppity demeanor, "Did I give you the order to speak?"

"IIIIII haaaavveeee asssss mmuuuuuuccchhhh reeeeesssspeeeccct as you doooooo, Kruuuuumppllleee!" Kobble announced, his voice growling with rage.

Krumple suddenly latched his hands around the crocodile's neck, and lifted him high. As Kobble choked in his hands, Krumple shot him a powerful glare.

"Listen you," he commented, "Get to work, or else I will break your neck right here, do you understand?"

It didn't take Kobble long to fold.

"Yyyyyeeeeeeesssss, Krrrrruuuuuummmmppplllleee..."

"Good..." he murmured.

The muscular croc's hand suddenly released Kobble's neck, dropping him to the ground. It didn't take long for the smaller crocodile to return to his work, lifting up the barrels he had been forced to work with. He trekked away moments later, leaving Krumple to stand alone. It mattered not to the Kremling, however, for he had work to tend to.

He turned off, ready to walk away. But something caught in his mind. He smelt, Kongs.

…

Dixie peered over the rocky edge. To be honest, she was surprised. Kremlings making a mile long wooden boardwalk that stretched from one side of the lake to the other side. She could see many folds of Kremlings trekking left and right, trying to get their job's done. It made the Kong's eyebrow raise. She wasn't expecting these crocodiles to form together so perfectly. The fact that they made a village at the top of a mountain, with waterfalls screaming nearby, was truly a feat to behold. It was so big as well, easily dwarfing all the other Kremling settlements she had seen so far. Sure, it was no Crocodile Isle, but it was something.

And it was going to be nothing real soon. Dixie was sure Ellie was being held somewhere within the village that sat on stilts, and she was going to tear the place down, plank by plank, if it meant finding her elephant friend. But she was not without finesse. That many Kremlings would be way to hard to barge through. Sure, she was positive she could actually do it, seeing as how Kremlings are very stupid, but she wasn't sure if it was all that smart an idea. If Krumple was here, which she was sure he was, then she knew he'd have to fight him. And judging from how well their last fight went, she was sure fighting him would not be as easy as fighting his grunts. Besides, she didn't want to drag Kiddy along on another random brawl. Speaking of which.

She turned around. Kiddy's hands were on his bottle, and he suckled on it childishly. Seeing as how she planned on sneaking through the stilt village, she wasn't sure if she could so with her toddler cousin. He didn't even know what 'sneak' meant, let alone how to do so. If she wanted to get through like she planned on doing, she'd have to get him to work along. An idea came to mind.

"Kiddy," she called, making him stop drinking briefly, "Kiddy, do you want to play a game?"

The toddler's eyes seemed to shine at the sound of 'game'. Dixie already knew she had him caught.

"Game?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she said, grabbing him, "Game, Kiddy! Do you want to play a game?"

He nodded furiously, as his body tensed up. The sound of 'game' was just too much to ignore. Dixie immediately began plotting out this 'game'. If she swam underneath the stilt village, she could easily make her way to the other end. And judging from the lack of huts on the village itself, she was sure Ellie was being held on the other end. Her eyes started to gleam next.

"Well, Kiddy," she said, turning around, "Just grab onto Dixie's back, and hold on tight. Then, in order to win, you have to be as silent as Kongly possible. Don't say anything, don't even whisper! Just hold onto Dixie's back, OK?"

He nodded, and his mouth slouched open. Heavy hands reaching forward, he grabbed her shoulders tightly. It seemed as if she was getting used to her cousin's strength, for she didn't wince when he gripped her. Instead, she put up with his heavy body, and started trekking down the rocky side to the lake below.

As soon as she arrived, she started dabbing her toe in the lake. The noise wasn't loud, though she still glanced up to make sure her actions went unnoticed. No Kremling seemed aware of the Kongs currently invading them. Dixie started moving forward, making the water start to surround her waist. Glancing back, she stared into Kiddy's face. He was shivering, but refused to make a peep. Even as the water got up to his and Dixie's neck, he said nothing.

Then Dixie's entire head went under, while she kept Kiddy's head above the lake's surface. Dixie gazed through the lake's bottom. She could see the wooden legs of the village above, as well as the dancing ferns of the submerged plants. A glance up showed Kiddy was still playing their 'game', being as silent as he could possibly be. Best of, no Kremling noticed what was going on, as two monkeys swam beneath their toes.

Dixie eventually gazed back forward. She saw this fish gaze back. But it was no ordinary fish. It was big, with a mouth filled with teeth. It suddenly jabbed forward, mouth first.

…

"Twas a valiant attempt..." Koin commented, eyes furrowing down in disappointment, "We fought against the Kong menace, attempting our hardest to end their maddening ventures, but alas, we have been brought down to mere commoners levels..."

He rose his hand, and placed it upon his face, groaning out for all to hear.

"Oooooooohhhhh, ssssshhhhhuuuuuuuuttttt uuuuuuupppp!" Kobble annoyingly replied.

His fingers tethered onto the bottom of the barrel he was holding currently. With a groan, he lifted it up, and placed it atop another barrel to his side. Koin did likewise, lifting up a barrel, and place it on top of another one. Over and or again, the Kremlings worked in tandem to place stack upon stack of barrel atop one another. Their work was rapidly becoming a wall, one that was ceiling up one side of the current docks. This all came crashing down immediately. And quite litterally, might I add.

The barrels toppled over, falling atop the two Kremlings unfortunate enough to be under it. Both Koin and Kobble retained consciousness, but both were rendered daze by the sudden fall. All Kremlings that trekked pass stopped and gazed in awe at what had just unfolded before them. To their surprise, they watched a blonde haired simian stand tall, with a toddler on her shoulders.

Dixie turned around. The Nibbla they were unfortunate enough to run into was still clamped on her behind. She grabbed it and yanked it off, before flinging it far into the lake beside them.

"Uh-oh!" Kiddy said, "You loss Dixie! You made noise!"

"I know..." she commented, before her eyes widened.

She peered down, scanning the wooden planks, and realizing she was no longer beneath the waves. Turning around slowly, she saw the eyes of various Kremlings stare back. She at first, gave a force smile, as well as a wave of her hand, as if these two things would stop what was going to happen. It didn't, of course.

"Dem be Kongs!" a Kremling amongst them pointlessly pointed out.

The call suddenly spurned the Kremlings before the Kongs. They started walking forward, as they brandished various weapons. Dixie slowly moved back, as her hand began prodding the handle of her axe. When one Kremling took a leap forward, she brought out her weapon, swiping it through the air toward her attacker in a bare miss. Even though she now showed she was armed, the Kremlings continued to move in closer, only with an added tinge of caution. As the blonde Kong continued to move back, she suddenly felt her foot class against something. She glanced down, seeing Koin's beloved shield. She quickly ducked down, and grabbed the golden-colored object, holding it by the handles as she brought it up to cover her body.

"Stand back!" Dixie ordered, axe raised high in an attacking manner, "I'm warning you!"

The Kremlings didn't listen however, making Dixie reconsider her current plan.

"Kiddy," she whispered, as her feet met the edge of the stilt village's wooden floors, "Let's play a new game..."

"A new game?" he repeated, wide-eyed.

"Yes, a new game..." she stopped, as their was nowhere else left for her to move, "Its much different from the last game," she peered toward the Kremlings, who were now only feet away, "The rules of this game are simple. Punch anything that is not me, with as much force as you possibly can, okay?"

"Oh! I like this game!" Kiddy said, smiling and clapping his hands.

"I thought you would..." her eyes intensified into a glare, "The game starts now!"

Kiddy suddenly punched forward. His fist slammed against the closest Kremling, launching him up from the ground, and over to the lake. The Kremlings and Kongs watched as the poor soul was swallowed by the lake, and as Nibblas started to swarm its position.

Dixie began swinging her axe the next moment. She had no intents on killing the Kremlings, only scare them, something she did well. Whenever one leaped away from her swaying axe, it felt the stinging pain of Kiddy's fist. His fist constantly slammed against Kremling skulls, knocking the lucky ones unconscious, and leaving quite a few brain-damaged. When a path was opened to them, Dixie bolted down the wooden walkways.

Despite the heavy toddler on her back, Dixie was able to move forward at impressive speeds. She vaulted over barrels, and leaped grant distances, all with Kiddy flailing on her shoulders. And he was loving it, even though he had a 'game' to win. He constantly cleared the way for Dixie, striking any and all Kremlings that got between them, and the walkway. After a while, the crocodile's chasing them started to step off, fearing the pain they would face if that titanic baby struck them. Dixie found this to be a good thing, but in reality, it was an omen.

The wooden planks before them suddenly exploded, sending wood and debris skyward. Dixie skidded to a stop, and just barely ceased movement when they arrived. The blonde haired Kong peered over to the other end of the Stilt Village, seeing even more Kremlings. But they were running away. Dixie cocked her head in confusion, before scanning the lake waves with her verdant eyes. This boat was zooming their way. The pilot, Re-Koil. The gunner, Bazuka.

"KONGS! YEAH, YEAH!" the small crocodile yelled as he aimed forward his cannon, "GONNA SMOKE YA! YEAH YEAH!"

Dixie shook her head, while Buzuka's cannon fired. With a mighty leap, she jumped over the pit caused by Bazuka's earlier attack. In midair, the TNT barrel the croc fired whisked right pass her. Upon landing, the blonde bolted down the planks, dodging crocodiles and barrels alike. It seemed that every foot she took, the area behind her would explode, as Bazuka's pinpoint aim grew ever closer. She knew she couldn't keep running at this speed forever, and thought of a plan accordingly. That's when the sight of TNT barrels came.

She rose her axe, as she passed the stacked up, red colored, gunpowder filled barrels. With one strike, she freed them from the ropes holding them. The TNT barrels fell into the lake a moment later, and started drifting away. Bazuka was getting closer, and his sight was now upon her forehead. Turning around, Dixie started walking backwards as she rose Koin's shield up high. When the boat Bazuka and Re-Koil piloted got closer, Dixie threw the shield forth.

It swooshed through the air with expert aim, and just barely touched the side of the TNT barrel. The problem with TNT barrels though, is that they are easily ignited. Even something as light as a touch, can make them explode. And this was the deciding factor.

Re-Koil slammed his foot on the breaks, in an attempt to stop before they drove into the TNT barrels. Unfortunately, Dixie's attack caused one to start fizzing. The one that was fizzing, lied right beside the boat. Re-Koil started to move slowly, hoping to not agitate the barrel any further. A glance forward showed more TNT barrels, however. In fact, these barrels were everywhere.

Re-Koil swallowed his spit. The TNT barrels exploded.

The area in the lake they floated on erupted into a blaze of fire and sound. The force of it knocked Dixie off of her feet, even though she and Kiddy were already a good ways away. The infernal ball of death succeeded in severing off one half of the stilt village from the other. Though Dixie didn't plan on that happening, she was happy it did. It freed her up so she could continue searching for Ellie. Sure, things were no longer as sneaky as she originally planned, but as long as they found their elephant friend, she could care less.

She swung up her axe, and leaned it on her side. Kiddy, however started pouted.

"Oh..." the toddler said, getting angry, "You cheated Dixie!"

"What?" she responded, as if he had insulted her, "How did I cheat, Kiddy?"

"You used barrels..." he closed his eyes, "You never said we could use barrels."

Pulling the baby Kong over into her arms, she started hugging him tightly. So far, Kiddy's toddler antics was the only thing that could bring a smile to her lips. And honestly, Dixie needed that. She wasn't sure how much more of this insane venture she could suffer through had Kiddy not been here.

"C'mon Kiddy," she chuckled, "Let's keep moving, Ellie ain't gonna save herself..."

The toddler, motivated by his cousin's words, nodded. Increasing the hold he had on her, he slipped his way back onto her back, and Dixie started moving forward.

…

His eyes rolled left and right in his skull. The barrels were heavy on his body, and with each passing second, he felt bones crack. He was much to weak to pull them off, but attempt to do so anyway. Pressing his hand on the one directly above him, he pushed. To his surprise, the barrel was lifted and thrown off. He at first thought his work-out sessions were working, but frowned when he saw Krumple's eyes peering back down.

The blue and yellow crocodile reached down, while his face showed nothing but malice. Gripping the crocodile by the neck, he lifted him up high, while choking him powerfully.

"Kobble..." Krumple growled, voice seething with rage.

"Plllleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee Kkkkkrrrrruuuuuummmmmppppllllleeee!" Kobble responded, "Lllllleeeeeeeeettttt ggggoooooooo!"

"SILENCE!" Krumple roared as he lifted him up even higher.

The next moment, he slammed the green crocodile into the ground, breaking a bone that lied in his spine. Kobble could actually feel his legs drop, as he could no longer move them. The pain caused from such an action, rippled through his body, making the croc scream out in pain.

"In fact! All of you, SILENCE!" Krumple yelled to the other Kremlings around, making all of their eyes aim directly to him, "I cannot believe that, once again, you all have been fooled by two Kongs! Two of them! They are nothing but monkeys, while we are Kremlings! We are of a superior race, and yet you continue to lose to these fools?" his voice dropped a few decibels, growing quiet, "So be it... Continue to lose, but remember this..."

He suddenly neared the edge of the village on stilts, lowering Kobble slowly toward the lake.

"For those who are not killed by the Kongs, you will have to face me..."

As Kobble was lowered to the lake's surface Nibblas began to surround him. Their large mouths were open, showing the teeth they used so tear their victims to shreds. Kobble had grown quiet, as he felt the lakes cool water touch his body.

"And remember this..." Krumple stated, and threateningly as well, "You will die, if you face me..."

He dropped Kobble into the lakes. Without the use of his legs, the crocodile could no longer swim. He sank, lower and lower to the lake's bottom, while the Nibblas started to swim closer. One slammed its open mouth upon Kobble's leg, drawing blood. Kobble screamed out in pain, while more Nibblas began biting him, tearing flesh from scales and body alike.

Krumple watched the water turn red. The lake was so deep, he couldn't see Kobble's fate, though he knew it wasn't pleasant. That was the exactly what he wanted. Weak assets needed to be done away with, and Kobble was most definitely a weak asset. And now, the other Kremlings knew what awaited them, if they dared to fail.

"Now if you don't mind..." Krumple stated, "I have Kongs to kill..."

…

The cage was empty.

Dixie's face bent into shock, as she stared deeply into the dimly lit room. There was no cage, no box, no barrel, no nothing, that held their elephant friend. And this angered the Kong. She was so sure Ellie was being held in here, it seemed to make sense. But alas, she was not here.

So, in defeat, the blonde sat down on the ground. She gripped the bridge of her nose next, and groaned out loud as she pondered her failure. Opening her eyes briefly, she gazed toward Kiddy, who was ignorant of what was occurring. He just sucked on his pacifier, blissfully unaware of the fate that befell their friend. So too was Dixie. Maybe it was for the best though.

"Dixie?" Kiddy called, bringing her eyes up, "Where's Miss Ellie?"

The blonde Kong merely shrugged, as she had no idea where the elephant was. But she wouldn't let that get her down. They could still find Donkey Kong and Diddy, and if they were lucky, Ellie could be with them. It was enough to make her smile. She stood tall, and grabbed Kiddy's hand, slinging him along on her back. Turning around, she faced the doorway and got read to exit.

But the door opened, sending light into the room. She stepped back, just as a muscular figure, holding a barrel, stepped into frame.

"Krumple?" Dixie whispered.

"Aye, that be me," he replied whilst raising the barrel in hand, "Looking for this?"

"HELP!" a very familiar sounding elephant cried, "Dixie! Kiddy! Please, HELP!"

"Ellie!?" Dixie cried as she eyed the barrel, "Are you in there?"

"Please save me!" she yelled, "I can barely move!"

Dixie's sharp glare dropped from the barrel, to lie squarely on Krumple. The blue and yellow crocodile was laughing manically as he eyed the blonde before him.

"You put her down, Krumple!" Dixie yelled as she withdrew her axe, "NOW!"

"Make me you filthy apes..." he retorted.

She wheeled the axe back, preparing the throw it forward. But Krumple dashed away, his footsteps pounding on the wooden walkways. Not going to let him make an escape, Dixie gave chase. She took to the outside quickly, while glaring left and right. She didn't see Krumple, but she heard his insidious laugh. Running on the boardwalk, she followed the laugh, coming to the other end of the lake eventually. Dixie readied her axe, as she stepped foot on natural land. Running further, she suddenly stopped, as there was no more ground to run along.

Dixie peered down, seeing nothing but many folds of the cliff side. It was a long drop, and would have killed her had she fallen down it. Turning to her left, Dixie saw a waterfall streaming down. Barrels from the lake were falling down the waterfall, moving slowly with the cascading capers. But she did not see Krumple nor Ellie among them.

Then she was lifted in the air.

The blonde let out a gasp, as she felt her body grow weightless. Next, she felt dagger like pincers clench into her body, making her scream out more.

"I've got you now, Kongs!" Krumple roared.

"Krumple!" Dixie cried, "Let go!"

"DIXIE!" Kiddy cried as he felt fearful of being held so high.

Krumple started laughing again, as he moved back Dixie and Kiddy. Then, with a throw so strong, he threw them forward. To his surprise, they didn't fly as far as he expected them to. Maybe it was the toddler, who was much heavier than he intended. Dixie, on the other hand, was thrown full force by his powerful hands. She bounced along the ground, nearing the edge, and slipping off. As Kiddy peered over the cliff side, he watched Dixie struggle to hold on. But the rocks were wet, and she found herself slipping.

Kiddy reached forward to grab her. He touched not.

"Dixie!?" Kiddy cried.

"KIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDYYYYYYY!" she responded as she felt into the mist of the waterfall.

Kiddy lurched back, surprise on his face, while Krumple laughed dementedly behind him. Kiddy couldn't believe his toddler eyes. He had never seen such an action happen. But Dixie was alright, right? She was okay? She just fell a bit farther than usual, is all. She'd survive, right? Right?

Right?

"You're next, Kong..."

Krumple's hand suddenly latched on Kiddy's shoulder. Bad mistake.

The Kong wheeled around, fist first, and slammed it into Krumple's jaw. The strike not only knocked the crocodile away, it also broke a tooth that lied in his jaw. Krumple was shocked by the strike. Never before had someone matched him in such power. It wasn't possible!

He leaned up. To his surprise, Kiddy was getting closer.

"You dare boy!?" Krumple yelled.

"DIXIE!" Kiddy roared out.

He suddenly leaped forward, hands first. Krumple raised his hands to deflect the oncoming attack, but was surprise when his defense was swatted away like a fly. Kiddy pulled back his fist, and punched him square in the chest, making Krumple spit out in pain. When he attempted to recoil from the strike, he was punched again, and again, and again. With each fist, it was like he was being stricken by a concrete block, and it was growing harder to think.

"GET AWAY!" Krumple suddenly yelled as he threw forth his hands.

Somehow, he knocked Kiddy away, though the toddler quickly recovered and got to his feet. Krumple stood tall, but almost immediately began limping. His body screamed at him for the pain it was going through. And that made Krumple angrier.

Kiddy started nearing him, his face still of pure hate. Krumple actually started smiling, though his own rage still remained. The thought of beating down the Kong child before him, was a pleasant one. He grew near the child, fists rose.

Then he jabbed forward. It was a quick attack, and should have easily struck Kiddy. But to his surprise, the toddler grabbed him by the hand. His grip increased, and Krumple could have sworn he heard bones crack. The next moment, the crocodile had been lifted up. Kiddy spun him around, then slammed him down, back first, into the ground. The earth shook from the strike, signifying just how strong the slam was. Krumple started to grovel in pain, as he spun rolled over on his side. Staring up, he saw Kiddy. The toddler rose his fists, and started roaring out like a mad ape.

His arms fell, but Krumple dodged the strike by rolling. The earth beneath Kiddy's arms broke and shattered, making the Kremling's eyes widen. Now, he was starting to fret. If he struck at that child again, there was no telling what would happen. Damn those Kongs and their ever so powerful physiques. He needed to kill the boy, but without directly confronting him, if he wanted to leave. His eyes scanned the area around them, as Kiddy neared closer. Then the screaming barrel that held Ellie, got into his vision.

Swallowing his cowardice, he ran over to the barrel. Lifting it up, he held it above his head.

"Get away!" he yelled, "Or I'll throw her down the waterfall!"

But Kiddy didn't listen. He was to angry to listen. He instead continued moving forward, all with that rage filled visage on his face.

"I SAID GO!" Krumple roared, something that didn't even make Kiddy flinch.

Krumple then turned around, as he pulled back the barrel.

"I WARNED YOU!"

Pulling his arms back, he threw the barrel directly into the roaring waterfall. Screams and echoes came from it, as Ellie slammed into the waters. Krumple smiled as he stood tall, believing the toddler would instead rush to save the elephant. To his surprise, he was tackled.

Falling over the waterfall's edge, the Kremling tumbled toward the base of the waterfall. Turning around in mid-fall, he saw that he was being held tightly by Kiddy. They fell farther and faster, before falling on a wooden plank. Kiddy stared up, seeing the smooth surface of the boardwalk piece. It had broken a part from Dixie's massive explosion, and had been washed away by the lake, eventually meeting the waterfall. How this thing was still stable, even as it fell down a roaring waterfall, was anyone's guess.

Krumple got to his feet the next moment. Turning around, he saw Kiddy. The toddler was still angry, and still pulsing with rage. But Krumple was not disturbed. In fact, he was made even angrier.

"INFIDELE!" he roared, "I will end you now!"

He rose his fists, an action that stopped Kiddy dead. Matching Krumple's actions, Kiddy rose his fists as well.

The air grew tense. There was a waterfall beside them, and rage floating throughout. Kiddy was ready to kill Krumple dead on the spot, and so was Krumple. It was only a manner of who would strike first.

It was Krumple. The crocodile threw forth a punch, one that struck nothing. Kiddy juked back, making the fist sway harmlessly through the air. Kiddy suddenly struck forward, his fist slamming into Krumple's cheek. With that one punch, he struck with his other fist. Over and over again, he alternated his fists, striking the crocodile in his fists. He started riddling the lizard's head with bumps, lumps, and other bruises. After a while, Krumple brought up his hands, throwing off the fists. He was rendered dazed by the strikes, as his eyes rolled around in circles.

He couldn't believe it. He was being outdone by a mere child. The more he thought on the subject, the crazier it became. Also, the angrier he became. He couldn't stand the thought of being outperformed by a toddler. It made his blood boil! He was going to end him!

Krumple roared out, one that shook the very foundation of the field. Turning forward, he threw a punch. It never landed. Kiddy struck the crocodile in the side, stopping Krumple's punch. The croc's eyes bulged out from the hit. But Kiddy wasn't done yet. He punched again, this time in Krumple's got. His eyes moved out even longer. Lastly, the fist of the toddler touched right into Krumple's bottom jaw. The strike was so strong, Krumple was launched skyward. He flew high into the sky, and even twirled about in it. When he landed, he fell upon his toes, though his vision was still daze.

Then fists. Over and over again in a machine gun like fashion. All over his body, he was riddled with punches that felt like boulders, yet moved at the speed of bullets. Krumple couldn't do anything to stop it. Every time he wanted to, he felt his bones get weaker. He was trapped, trapped in a storm of punches.

Then everything went dark. For Krumple, that is.

He let out a loud cry of pain and distress, while his body fell over. He collapsed onto his back, and went silent. Kiddy's face of rage and anger had not yet faded away. He started back, while this primordial urge started to take over. His hands rose, and curled into fists, while he felt the need to bring them to his chest.

Then he started pounding. Over and over again, louder and louder. He pounded his fists against his chest, causing such a powerful roar to echo out. But this was drowned out by his roar. It was the loudest, most animalistic, most _Kongest_ roar ever given. It shook the very foundation of the land around him.

The next moment, he had been whisked off. At first, he was surprised as he was now in someone else's arms. But a glance up showed Dixie. One hand was on a vine, the other wrapped tightly on him. He was at first confused on how she survived the deadly fall, but one look away, and he remembered why. Her long golden ponytail, that swung beautifully through the wind.

"You should've just waited a bit," she commented, with a smile, "I would have been back with you in a jiffy."

Kiddy didn't care for her words though, he just hugged her, hugged her tightly. And though that may sound like a term of endearment, when it comes to Kiddy, a hug of any level other than light, is much to strong for any living being. But Dixie forced herself through it.

The two eventually landed on the ground, with Kiddy still in his cousin's hands. She finally placed him on her back, when her arms grew too tired to hold him. Brandishing her axe once more, she faced the side of the mountain.

"Don't worry Ellie..." she commented, "We're coming. Just hang in there..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Just continuing through Cotton Top Cove. Originally, I wanted to have two chapters per world, but I don't think Squirt would fit in this already long piece, so I omitted him(her? It?), for the next chapter._

_First things first, the stage I used for this chapter was primarily Kreeping Klasps. The last chapter had Bazza's Blockade, as well as a bit of Rocket Barrel Ride, but this one was all Kreeping Klasps. That also reminds me, I'm sorry for the death of Kobble, if anyone actually cares. Kreeping Klasps is the last level to feature the Kobble class of enemies, so, to keep with the game, I killed Kobble in this chapter. He's dead too, just so you know. The same can't be said for Re-Koil and Bazuka, however, but now I'm ranting._

_Also, the fight between Kiddy and Krumple. Believe or not, when writing this, I had nothing but Donkey Kong Jungle Beat on the mind. In that game, the one on one fights with the Kong Kings are amazing. I wanted to capture some of that with the fight. Kiddy won because A. he's a main character, and B. Krumple was too uppity to realize a kid was kicking his ass. And now, he's at the bottom of a waterfall. But will he stay there? We can only hope._

_Well, enough of that. Next chapter, Dixie and Kiddy tango with the... it..._

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	9. Squirt's Squirming Showdown

Squirt's Squirming Showdown

A cool pond of clean water was exactly what she needed. One may think that, with all the swimming she's been doing, that she would detest the sight of the clear substance. But it was oh so necessary right now. Cupping her hand, she brought some of it up to her lips, and touched them against her cool skin. Pint after pint, she sipped into her mouth, shivering with pleasure as it coursed down her. When the water was gone, she stared down into the clean reflection of the small body of water before her. The image she got of herself was ghastly to say the least. She looked so terrible, as if she had not gotten any rest in a while. Bags were starting to form under her eyes, and her hair was horrible. At this rate, she'd look much older than she should. And what's worse, her hair was ruined. _Again_.

Leaning up tall, she gazed to the ceiling. They were in a cave, one that was filled with the mist of the falling waterfall outside. The area was beautiful, as it was carved out by years and years of ware and tear, thanks to the rushing waters. Small little ponds dotted the rocky floors, as stalagmites and stalactites hung from the ceilings and floors. If she wasn't so pressed for time, the blonde would have set up camp here for the night. Yes, it was that beautiful.

Lurching up from her crouching position, she stretched out her body. Many cracks echoed from her spine, as she straightened up. At the same time, a loud yawn escaped her. Now perched on her knees, she stared down to her reflection once more. It was time to get a move on.

"Kiddy?" she called, as she finally got to her feet.

Turning around, she saw her baby cousin, who was sitting down and fiddling with his clothing. He was at first ignorant of her call, as he was too focused with the pacifier in his mouth. She sighed at the sight, before wrapping one of her arms around his body. He giggled childishly, while she lifted him up into her arms. It was time to get a move on, Ellie wasn't going to save herself, after all. Kiddy was even more attached to the blonde than he was before. The brief moment they spent separated, had made him that much more clingy. She didn't mind, in fact, she enjoyed it this way. Adventures have a way of making people feel that much more attached, ya'know?

She could feel his fingers groove into her shoulders, as his face dug closer into her chest. She chuckled lovingly, and tapped his nose, making him giggle like the toddler he was. As her feet brought them toward the cove's edge, and the rushing of the waterfall outside grew in sound, he attempted to move closer to her. She giggled lowly, and planted a kiss on his forehead, in order to calm his weary nerves. The mist of the water had groan near blinding, as she stepped out of the section of cave they were within. Pressing through the blinding fog, she heard the noise of falling water get even louder. It was soon followed by sunlight. The only obstacle stopping the two Kongs from stepping outside, was the waterfall itself. Kiddy was apprehensive, but Dixie wasn't.

She stepped forward and stopped. Kiddy began to give objections and pleas, all of which were unanimously ignored by his cousin. The blonde Kong instead gave a smirk, and pushed her hand forward. She divided the water with her hand, making it splash out and douse her. Kiddy had begun whining, while she continued stepping forward. Farther and farther apart the divide became, as she constantly walked forward.

And finally, after what seemed like forever, the duo met sunlight. It felt so wonderful, the warming sunlight was, as it danced upon their skin. Kiddy, who was so adamant at first, was now so silent, as he too enjoyed the light. Dixie removed her beret, and waved it through the air, sprinkling off the water placed upon it. Her vision traveled down to the ground a moment later, as she stood at the bottom of the mountain side.

Before her and her cousin, a lake, one of comparable size to the first lake of this land. More importantly, there was another waterfall. Falling down the next waterfall, was many pieces of wood as well as barrels. The items were the various pieces of the Kremling Village that had been swept away by the lake and rushing waters. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the specific waterfall possibly held the barrel of their elephant friend. The worst case scenario, Ellie's barrel was in the lake itself, and being quickly filled with water.

Dixie's hands tightened into fists. The noise of her bones cracking within echoed a moment later, as she eyed the expansive lake before her. She was ready to dive in, and see just how deep the lake was. If it was anything like the first lake, then it would be a variable world, one filled with reefs and aquatic life. But, there was a problem with that, and it stemmed from the child in her arms. Had it not been for Enguarde's timely intervention the last time, the two would have drowned in the lake. She knew she couldn't keep getting lucky like that, and needed to actually plan ahead. If not for her, then at least for Kiddy. She did come up with one thought, and it was a simple one. She left Kiddy here, and went searching herself.

"Kiddy," she said as she glanced to him, "I want you to listen, and listen closely..."

She slowly placed him down on the ground, to which his eyes started to bubble and gleam. He didn't like how things were going suddenly.

"Kiddy, I know this is going to be hard for you to muster but..." she smiled in an attempt to lighten his spirits, "I'm going to have to leave you..."

"NO!" he roared, making her jerk back in pain.

"Shhh!" she ordered, "Jeeze Kiddy! My ears!"

She grew quiet a second later, and attempt to soothe her wailing ears by touching them. This silence was broken by Kiddy, who had begun sobbing hysterically.

"No, Kiddy!" Dixie said, getting up, "No crying, okay!" her statement made him jerk up, "We're Kongs, Kiddy! Don't cry..." she grew silent as she felt a bit hypocritical, "Believe me, we shouldn't cry..." Kiddy finally quieted down, as his eyes peered into his cousin's green ones, "Listen Kiddy, I'll be back with you in a moment, okay? I'm not going to be gone long, alright?"

"W-w-will you?" he asked, as he grabbed her leg.

"I promise Kiddy..." she took in a deep breath, "Now sit here and look after our things, okay?"

She removed his baby bag, dropping it to the ground. Kiddy's face quickly brightened up, as he eyed the milk within. Next, the bag was followed by Dixie's shirt. Kiddy stared up at his cousin, seeing her touch various parts of her body, specifically, areas around her bra as she pushed it up. Next, she prodded her frilly red skirt. The object had proven to be much more annoying that she originally believed. It was constantly flaring up, and showing her panties to anyone around. Fortunately, the only person around was Kiddy, who didn't know anything about that kind of stuff. It still didn't make the blonde Kong feel any better. Removing the skirt, she felt freed. Honestly, the sooner she got her shorts back, the better. Finally, she removed the most surprising article of her clothing. Her beret laid in her hands, glistening against the sunlight. She rarely removed it, other than to rub her head. And right now, it looked as if she was trying to decide on whether to wear it or not. Rubbing the Rareware pin on her hat though, she shrugged and placed it back on. Like she wasn't going to wear her hat.

Now she stood, in her half-naked splendor, wearing only her panties, bra, and beloved hat. She felt so much better not wearing those wet clothes, as she now felt quicker and more lithe. Well, more lithe than she was before. Her foot met the edge of the lake, and she took her axe from off the ground. Gazing into the shine of the blade, she peered long into her reflection. Her eyes moved back a moment later, staring into Kiddy's face. He had grabbed his bottle, and was sucking on it passionately, but his eyes never left her.

"You stay here, and be a good boy Kiddy, ya'hear?"

He nodded, and she nodded. Turning around, her verdant eyes once again stared down to the lake below her. The surface was calm, yet it still stirring, as if it were waiting for her to leap in. Or maybe she couldn't wait to leap in herself. She held her axe with both hands, and clenched it tightly.

Then she leaped.

The wind rushed by her, dancing her hair up through the wind. She aimed down, face first, and dived inside. The water parted, being launched up high by her collapsing body. She kept her eyes closed at first, but once her ears were surrounded by the sound of water, she opened her orbs.

It was just as beautiful as it was the first time. An underwater land of fish and reefs. They grooved on for miles underwater, reaching new depths of beauty. With the sun gazing through the lakes surface, she could see the flora of the reefs be reflected into her eyes, as even more colors were sent throughout. For a moment, Dixie was so mesmerized by it, she released the grip she had on her axe. She quickly grabbed a hold of it however, as her lips pouted in determination.

Up and down her legs started to move, pushing her forward, and deeper down into the lake. Schools of fish within parted as she swam by, for she cared not. Her verdant eyes constantly scanned everything around her, with her mind being ever so hopeful that she would find her elephant friend. Unfortunately, all she got was fallen pieces of the stilt village above. Stopping upon coming to a section, she wondered if Ellie was within. Possibly hidden within one of the underwater crevices.

That one thought spurned her, and she swam forward. She swam through one of the huts doorways, seeing within Kremlings. Despite being amphibious beings themselves, these Kremlings looked unfortunate enough to have been drowned. But, upon further inspection, she realized this was not their cause of death. Nor was it explosions, or the high fall from the waterfall. Instead, they looked as if they had been tortured to death.

Torture was normal for Kremlings, they were, after all, heartless. But torturing their own kind? That was a new low, even for them. It served to remind Dixie how urgent her mission was though. If Ellie had been tortured, she'd be too weak to survive. The blonde Kongs legs started working again, and deeper into the torturous woodworks she swam. She continued passing bodies, witness newer kinds of horror. But all of these dead Kremlings appeared to have the same problems. They were all, oddly enough, electrocuted. She needed to keep that in mind.

She continued her swimming, before stopping at a lone door. Pressing her ear up to it, she heard something on the other end. Whatever it was, is voice was too muffled, thanks to the water around her. Dixie's mind was assaulted by images of Ellie, and she rose her axe with the belief that the elephant was behind the door.

One swing, bubbles were released. The Kong pulled her arm back, only to see she made nothing but a small dent. The creature on the other end was getting louder, however. Dixie pulled her axe back again, and swung it forward full force. She struck the door in the same spot, making the hole just a bit bigger. Pulling her axe back, she felt her limbs grow a bit lax. The added friction underwater was making it harder to act. She lifted her axe once again nonetheless. One final strike, and she broke a hole through to the other end. Turning her axe around, she slid the handle into the hole, and began using the tool as a wedge. The wooden door snapped into pieces, releasing splinters every which way. Upon doing so, she grew disappointed.

It was not Ellie on the other end. Instead, this Nibbla. She at first wanted to strike the fish, for she knew full well the pain they were capable of causing. But upon further inspection, she noticed something different about it. Instead of being red, like all Nibblas, it was instead blue, and it had a smile on its face to fit the bill. The most daunting of all things however, was the fact that his Nibbla wasn't trying to eat her.

Dixie swam slowly by, being sure to keep her eyes upon it. The Nibbla didn't move, but instead turned with her, keeping its eyes squarely on her frame. Upon entering the room the Nibbla was trapped in, the blonde Kong stared around. Unfortunately, Ellie was not within, and the only barrels inside were all broken and shattered. Dixie shook her face in disappointment, before turning to swim out.

Escaping the torture hall, she felt as if something was following her. Turning around, she saw that same blue Nibbla from before. She rose her axe in a defensive position, as she figured the fish was going to try to strike her. But it didn't, it just continued to float before her, with that smile on her face. Dixie began swimming away, while she kept her eyes on the creature. And it continued following her. Wherever she went, it went, and quickly as well.

As she swam backwards, she didn't notice herself come in contact with a school of fish. The aquatic life bursted when she arrived, blinding her briefly. When it all ended, Dixie was surprised to see blood float by. She at first thought it was her, but then that blue Nibbla swam by. She watched it float, as streams of red flowed from its lips. Gazing back, she saw the dead school of fish. The Nibbla had eaten them, and yet, all Dixie could do was thank the stars for the fact that it had not decided to eat her. And she figured that as long as it continued eating other fish, it would continue not eating her.

She swam through the reefs of the lake, allowing the Nibbla behind her to devour any and all fish it came pass. But as time continued to fade, Dixie felt her hope falter. She didn't know where Ellie was, and this lake was so massive, she'd could be any. If Dixie continued looking for her, she was sure she soon fail, and the elephant would drown. And if the elephant drown, and she wasted time finding a lost cause, then she would just end up wasting more time in her quest to save Donkey Kong and DK. The more she thought about it, the more her head started to hurt. When she adventured with Diddy on the Crocodile Isles, it was never this hard. They just went from Point A to Point B, that's it. But now, it was Point A, to Point C, then back to Point B, _if _they were lucky.

She laid her fist on her head as she continued thinking. This decision could make or break her entire mission. If she failed, then three people could end up dead on her hands.

On her hands.

She heard growling. Her eyes widened, and she turned around. Floating there before her, that same Nibbla. But it was no longer blue, and its face was no longer a smile. Instead it was red, and its face was one of pure malice. Dixie already knew this wasn't good.

The Nibbla struck forward, mouth opened. Somehow, Dixie moved fast enough to dodge the strike. When she did, she lifted her axe and struck forward. The added friction of being underwater made the strike fruitless however, for the Nibbla easily dodged it. Upon doing so, it shifted its enraged face toward its prey, and dashed forth again.

The Nibbla's teeth seemed larger than before, as it opened up wide to bite the monkey before it. Dixie slammed forward her axe, lodging it into the fish's open maw. It bit and clamped down on the axe, attempting with all its might to break it. Hand still on her axe, Dixie dashed forth, feet first. Underwater, she kicked the Nibbla, releasing her axe, and sending the aquatic creature careening into the reefs below.

She quickly spun around and prepared for escape. She knew that fish was going to recoil soon, and once it did, it would come back. So, in an attempt to escape the creature, she dived down deeper into the reefs. The deep lake reefs created perfect hiding spots for her, and she quickly found one.

Hiding into a bungalow, she trained her eyes out into the light, while she slid into the shadows. She could hear the Nibbla, growling and gnashing at anything and everything it passed. But, most importantly, it was looking for her. What a weird fish. Why did it appear to be an ally at first, only to turn around and try to eat her instead? Worst of, as long as that fish remained outside, she would remain inside. It was a cruel game, and it had her on the loosing end. If she was going to survive, she'd have to face that thing, either sooner or later. And she chose sooner.

Dixie swam out of her hiding spot. Gazing around, she saw the Nibbla that had chased her was nowhere to be seen. Until the water started twirling around her. She looked left and right, seeing nothing but fish swarm her. But one fish stood out from the rest.

The great Nibbla's mouth opened wide, sending fish rushing for safety. Dixie peered forward, right when the big jawed aquatic being arrived. It slammed close its jaw, catching nothing but the wood of Dixie's axe. It continued biting however, and started breaking the wood of the axe. Dixie noticed this, and slammed her fist onto the fish's head in an attempt to release it. Unfortunately, the attack didn't work. The Nibbla continued gnawing on Dixie's axe, no matter how much she tried to tear it free. With a mighty pull, she attempted to regain her axe. It worked, to some degree.

The wood of the handle broke into the lake, floating skyward once that occurred. Dixie gazed to the axe's blade in her hand, and grimaced. The weapon was old already, and honestly, how it survived this long was amazing. But she had actually started to trust the weapon, only for it to break now in her hands.

A glance forward showed the Nibbla had devoured the wood it had eaten. And now, its attentions lied directly upon the simian before it. The fish dashed forward, teeth forward. Dixie's hands reached forward and grabbed both the upper and lower jaw of the creature. To her surprise, she was able to keep it from clamping down, and biting her. But her adrenaline would not keep her alive for so long, as she could already feel her body giving into the attack.

The two combatants slammed into a reefside, making it shake. The Nibbla didn't care though, and continued trying to eat his foe. Now stuck between a fish and a hard place, Dixie had little to do but counter. But with her arms busy, she needed to think up something, and quick. Her eyes eventually laid upon the blade of the axe she was using. It lied beside her, laying on the edge of the reef. Her foot reached forward, and upon arriving, grabbed it. And all because of that, Dixie started to love her prehensile foot. She glared at the Nibbla the next moment, axe in foot. The fish's eyes widened. It was too late.

She slammed forward the blade, diving it into the Nibbla's body. Skin, flesh, and scales were divided, as the blade rushed into the Nibbla's body. The violent fish's eyes slowly closed, as it started descending to the ground below. Dixie placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart racing. When she glanced forward, she watched the fish begin to ascend to the lake's surface.

Great. Now she was tired, and angry, and still ignorant of Ellie's location. Not to mention the fact that her body was starting to scream at her for air. She glanced toward the lake's surface, and prepared to give her lungs that which they wanted. Legs working alternatively, she swam toward air. But a mere second later, she felt something rush between her legs. Once that happened, she was roaring through the lake at intense speeds, making her way toward the surface at record time. Gazing down, she saw it was Enguarde.

"Engaur-!?" she let out by accident, before clamping her hands on her mouth.

"Hello Mademoiselle Dixie!" he said, "Did you, mizzed me?"

The suddenly broke the lake's surface, and upon doing so, Dixie was launched into the air. She breathed in all the air within, as a smile came to her face. Flipping through the air, she landed back down on Enguarde's backside. Gazing skyward, she enjoyed the warmth of the sun after being beneath the cold lake waves. But that smile quickly turned into anger, when she gazed down to the blue fish bellow her.

"Where have you been!?" she yelled as she slammed her fist down on the swordfish's head.

"I have been here, Dixie!" he stated, "Why are you hitting me so?"

"I've been swimming down there all by myself for an hour now! You said you'd be here, what took you so long!?"

"Zo I met a purple zwordfizh that liked my accent, no worriez Mademoiselle Dixie!"

"No worry's my tail!" she yelled, "I was almost eaten!"

"But you weren't, now were you?"

"No thanks to you!" she stated, before growing silent.

The next moment, she leaned down, and started hugging the blue fish. Her eyes closed next, as she let out the heavy breath she held within.

"Oh Enguarde..." she said, "Boy am I tired..."

"After watching you fight," he said, "I am not zurprized. Why are you in thiz lake in the firzt place, hm?"

"You see that wooden village that fell in here? I caused that..." she answered, "I think my elephant friend fell in here, her name is Ellie..."

"Uh, Dixie, elephants are big. I think we'd zee your friend if zhe fell in here..."

"She's not that kind of elephant," Dixie answered with a chuckle, "She's small and not as strong but... She needs my help, Enguarde. We need to go back underwater and search for her..."

"Well, I've been in thiz lake all day Dixie, and I can eazily zay, no elephant came."

"Like I said, she isn't a normal elephant!" Dixie stated.

"I know," he responded, "But no elephant of any zize fell in here, Mademoiselle Dixie! I think it'z bezt if you go zearching zomewhere elze, no?"

Dixie pouted a lip as she leaned her fist upon her chin. Gazing toward the waterfalls, she pondered on the location of her elephant friend. Honestly, the fact that she wasn't underwater made her feel better. If she was underwater, then she surely would have drowned. Knowing she was above water made her feel better. But if not within the lake, when where was she?

"Thanks Enguarde..." she stated, "Bring me back to the side of the cove, Dixie's waiting for me their..."

"Will do, Mademoiselle!" he answered chipperly.

The waters of the lake started to part, as the simian and her ally made way toward land. Gliding alongside them, she felt her body temperature rise and lower, as her mind pondered thoughts of Ellie. She could only pray for her friends safety, and hope that she would find her soon. The loss of Ellie felt like such a personal attack on Dixie. A failure, if you will. While Donkey Kong and Diddy were kidnapped on their own terms, Ellie had full belief and faith in the simian. But, she failed. She was so close to saving her, and yet she failed. All of these things were beginning to rake on the Kong's brains. At least Kiddy was safe, she could say that much.

The toddler had not left the spot she left him at. The only thing that changed about him, was the bottle of milk in his hands. It was empty, and he didn't know how to get himself anymore. This left him wide-eyed, as he awaited his cousin's return. But as soon as Dixie appeared in his line of sight, he started hopping up and down with glee.

Dixie seemed egged on by her cousin's antics, and the need to show off took her. She suddenly got onto her toes, standing right on Enguarde's head. The swordfish started to sprout objections, but Dixie didn't care. A moment of blissful happiness was something she needed right now. Crouching down, she felt her body gain momentum, and when Enguarde suddenly leaped, she leaped up too. The blonde simian flipped through the air with grace and beauty, her ponytail swishing as well. Once she landed, she was almost tackled by her baby cousin. Fortunately, Dixie had gained enough strength to hold him off.

"Whoa now, Kiddy!" she said, holding him back, "Let me at least get dressed first!"

He released her, plopping his butt on his ground while he stared at her. Dixie chuckled lowly, before she turned to meet his baby bag. As she crouched down and unzipped the blue bag, she heard Engaurde near the lakeside. When she withdrew one of Kiddy's extra bottles, her aquatic friend decided to voice his opinions.

"Tell me, Mademoiselle Dixie," Enguarde stated, "Juzt what exactly are you planning?"

"I'm going to find Ellie," she stated as she placed the bottle in Kiddy's hands, "Then I'm going to find Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong..."

"Az noble az that may be," Enguarde said, "You do realize you are fighting Kremlingz no?"

"I know..." she answered as she slowly slid down her shirt, "But I'm not going to let that get to me..." she slid up her skirt next, "Besides, Diddy and I faced much worst on the Crocodile Isles. Compared to that, this is a walk in a park!"

She said it so easily, and so cheerfully at well. But, did she really believe it? Did she really believe this adventure was easier than the one she and Diddy went on? It would be a lie to say Kiddy was a better traveling partner than Diddy. It seemed as if she was always caring for her baby cousin in more ways than just one. Whether it be to feed him, or change his diaper, she was always stopping to help him. But was it he that made this venture harder, or was there something else? Maybe, in some way, traveling through the Northern Kremisphere was proving to be more difficult than traveling through the island of Kremlings.

Maybe...

"Zo, what next?" Enguarde inquired, "Are you going to continue zearching for thiz elephant?"

"I just said I was, Enguarde," Dixie answered as she squeezed water from her hair, "She's still here in the Cove. As long as I spend my time searching for her today, I'll be back to searching for Diddy and Dixie tomorrow, understand?"

"Oui, oui! Mademoiselle Dixie! I zhall remain in the lakez, and will arrive when next you need me," he started swimming backwards next, though his eyes remained on the simians, "Be zafe, Madame!"

As lifted up her baby cousin, she waved goodbye to her aquatic friend. Enguarde disappeared a few seconds later, as his body dived into the lake's waves. As soon as his frame vanished from sight, the seriousness returned to Dixie. With the lake now disregarded as a spot holding Ellie, she shifted her sights to the rocky sides of the cove. She placed her hand above her eyes a moment later, in order to block out the sun. What came across her eyes not only made her moan in a questioning tone, it also made her head cock to the side.

There was a waterfall that laid on the other end of the lake. But this waterfall was different from the other ones. Most of the wooden debris from the Kremling base, laid at the bottom of that waterfall. But that's not what had Dixie so mesmerized. This natural deck, one that was made of cliffs, protruded from the shimmering waterfall. Dixie grabbed Kiddy's hand a second later, and started pulling him forward.

…

Given up. That's what she had done. All the years of her life had amounted to nothing, as she had finally, and unheroically, given up. She just didn't care anymore. About life, about death, about her friends and family, she didn't even care that she would never see her home again. She just accepted it, as sad as it was to say. A healthy elephant like herself, one that was nowhere near the end, was now accepting death. And all she could do, was cry. Her only wish, was for this casket of hers to grow in size. The barrel she was trapped in was so cramp and painful, why must the world mock her before it kills her?

And what's worse, she could hear something outside. Whatever it was, it was breathing and heavily as well. It was the most disturbing noise to ever assault her ears. It was loud, and slow, like a grumbling dragon. She didn't know what monster could be making that noise, but from the sound of it, the creature was great, and inhuman. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she was going to die soon, or the fact that she had that obnoxious breathing to deal with. She could only hope the breathing would subside, by the time she died.

That's when they appeared.

Dixie fell down upon the cliff side, as the waterfall crashed nearby. Kiddy was still riding on her back, as they touched down upon the land. The blonde Kong was sure to scan everything around her, for she didn't know what could pop up at any moment. She just prayed that whatever was near, Ellie was apart of it.

Kiddy started to get a bit unruly. Dixie attempt to calm him by placing her hand upon her head, but the toddler didn't falter. He, for some reason, was growling, as if danger was near. The blonde found herself gazing around, as if the being that had Kiddy so angry would show itself. But upon seeing nothing, she just thought the child was having another fit.

So far, things weren't looking to great though. Dixie though she'd find Ellie in this area, but it appeared as if the elephant was nowhere near. Her face twisted into unhappiness, while her arms crossed over one another. Figuring it was time to look over another area, the blonde leaped down from the cliff she stood on, and down to another one. Her feet brought her and her cousin to the edge a moment later, while she continued to ponder their next course of action.

"H-h-hello?" a weak voice called, "Is... someone there...?"

Dixie spun around, and by extension so did Kiddy. Their eyes fell upon a barrel, that lied near the wall. Dixie ran over to it without a second thought, and upon arriving, she dropped to her knees. At first, she wasn't sure if the barrel was the object that caused the noise, but seeing as how no one else was around, she took her chances.

"Ellie?" she inquired of the wooden case.

"Dixie?" a voice within answered.

In unison, Dixie and Kiddy's face brightened up. They couldn't describe the joy they were feeling at the sound of their friend. It seemed as if the only course of action now, was to release the elephant. Dixie tapped her cousin on the head, making him leap forward. The next moment, Kiddy's hands reached forward, and pierced the wood with deadly accuracy. He gave a mighty yank the next second, and shattered wood from wood, making splinters fly through the air.

The sound of it couldn't have sounded any sweeter to the elephant stuck within. As soon as the darkness of the wooden trap was shattered, and the bright lights of the sun danced upon her, she sprang forward. Somehow, she completely missed Kiddy who stood before her, and tackled down the blonde behind him. Ellie's lips constantly peppered Dixie's cheek with kisses, even as the simians hands met her head to push.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Dixie yelled, "Please stop!"

"I can't!" the elephant stated, "I'm just so happy!"

After a while, Dixie stopped trying to stop the elephant, and just allowed her to show her gratitude. This went on for five long minutes, before Ellie finally stopped kissing her, and by that time, Dixie was exhausted. She never knew such a thing was possible.

"Are you done yet?" Dixie asked as Ellie stepped back.

"Oh Miss Dixie!" Ellie called, a smile on her face from cheek to cheek, "You have no idea how happy I am! I can't believe you came all this way for my sake! I mean, I've only known you for a little while, and yet here you are, on this cliff side, saving me..." Ellie's eyes started to tear up, "I mean, Miss Dixie, why? Why did you waste your time trying to save me?"

The simian's verdant eyes glanced over to the lake beside them. Deep down inside, a part of her wanted to tell Ellie how much she wanted to leave the elephant. How, this little detour, took out more time in her quest to save Diddy and Donkey Kong. She wanted to tell the elephant how she almost, just almost, went to Mekanos, instead of coming over to the Cove. But she didn't. Instead, she looked up into Ellie's face, and gave the best smile she could muster.

"I couldn't just leave you, Ellie..." Dixie said, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did..." and that was nothing but the truth.

Ellie's eyes were still bubbly with tears, but a smile came to her lips. Her trunk reached over a moment later, and wrapped around Dixie's waist, pulling her close. This time however, Dixie reciprocated the hug, enjoying the warmth of the animal holding her. Both of them sighed, and in unison as well, but this calm moment was shattered quickly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kiddy yelled.

Dixie and Ellie's eyes shot to him, and then up to the waterfall before all of them. They say eyes sticking out. They stuck out on stalks, ones resembling those of a snail. The irises of these eyes were pitch-black, and slit like snake eyes. And boy, did these eyes suck the life out of someone. It would have been terrifying enough had the eyes looked elsewhere, but the fact that these eyes were looking directly at them, made the terror that much more prevalent.

Then, as soon as those eyes appeared, they disappeared. Right back into the waterfall, they rushed in, now being covered by sound and water.

"What was that?" Dixie asked first, while her two companions merely stared forward in fear.

She released Ellie a moment later, and started walking toward the waterfall. The waters were falling so hard and so fast, and so tightly, she couldn't see through them. But those eyes came from somewhere, right? She attempted touching the waterfall, but with it being so violent, there was no way she'd be able to pierce it without being forced down. So, as she stood on the very edge of the waterfall, she peered inwardly as best she could.

The waterfall suddenly parted. Dixie stared up, to see this long brown tube-like mouth stretch through. With an almost mesmerizing stare, she gazed into the tube. Then water began to rush within. Dixie stepped back, but it was too late.

At intense pressures, the water was pushed out, and struck the simian in the chest. The attack knocked her clean of her feet, and sent her toppling on her back. She rolled violently on the ground over and over again, before her body suddenly met air. She stared down, as one of her hand reached up. She gripped onto a vine, saving herself barely, as she dangled dangerously over the cliff. Her verdant eyes trekked up, then back down, then back up again.

She reached up with one of her hands then, grabbing the edge of the cliff side. Pulling herself up, she first stared over to Ellie and Kiddy. The two were on their way over to rescue her. She glanced over to the waterfall next, seeing those eyes stare back into her. Whoever, or whatever, was there, it was trying to kill her. Scratch that. It was trying to kill all of _them_.

The mouth of the being stretched out, and aimed over toward Ellie and Kiddy. While the toddler rode on the backside of the elephant, they didn't notice the mouth aim to her. It took Dixie's efforts to warn them.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

Ellie turned away, just in time to see the powerful stream of water jet out from the brown tube/mouth. She leaped up a second later, clearing the distance over the stream, and leaping onto safe land on the other side of the waterfall. Dixie pulled her self up a moment later, and glared over to the mouth. She watched it sink back into the waterfall, disappearing into the vertical river bed. Glancing over to the other side of the waterfall, she saw Ellie and Kiddy gaze back. After a running start, Dixie cleared the distance of the entire waterfall, leaping onto the other side of the cliffs. Landing near Kiddy and Ellie, she glanced back into the waterfall, wondering what the creature would do next. But another idea came to mind a second later, as she turned away.

"Why don't we just leave?" she asked of her elephant friend as she gazed at her over her shoulder, "That thing looks like its stuck in this waterfall anyway. Let's just continue down the cliff side."

The idea was simple, and Ellie appeared happy with it. The trio turned around to move down the side of the cove, but everything started shaking. It wasn't a normal shake either, it was a powerful one, one that almost knocked Dixie off her feet. The next moment, she felt water rushing down upon her body. Gazing up to the area she was prepared to climb down, she saw another waterfall. In fact, all around them now, save for the rocky platforms they stood on, was waterfalls. And these were powerful waterfalls, ones that would knock them clean out if they leaped into them. And at this height, falling into a lake side unconscious may be survivable, but drowning most definitely won't be.

Dixie peered back to the waterfall with the face within it. The eyes were sticking out again and looking at them as well. The simian gridded her teeth, while her fists clenched.

"Fine then..." she mumbled, "I'm in a bad mood you monster, so you've made a bad choice making me your enemy..."

Suddenly, she was up, and on the backside of Ellie. The elephant's blue eyes looked up to the simian, while this visage of determination lied upon her face.

"I... I wanna help!" she stated.

"What?" Dixie responded, "No, don't worry Ellie, I can handle this myself!"

"You can't Miss Dixie. The water is too strong for you to get through..." Ellie grew a bit meek, "Besides, you've saved me two times now, Miss Dixie, and I've done nothing in return..." that determination came back to her, "If we work together, we can stop this thing together..."

Dixie opened her mouth to object to her statement, but Kiddy suddenly grabbed onto her shoulders. Gazing back, she stared into the fearful brown eyes of her baby cousin, then stared back up into the eyes of the monster.

"Fine..." she said, seeing as they'd have no choice but to fight, "Just listen to me, Ellie, and we'll be done with this in no time."

The monster's eyes squinted into an antagonizing glare, then slowly receded into the cascading waters. The mouth of the being jutted out a moment later, and it began to spew out high-pressurized water. Ellie dodged to the left, leaping clear of the water that would force her off the edge. But the wall monster didn't stop, it forced the stream of water to travel alongside the cove walls, in an attempt to strike the elephant. But once Ellie leaped onto the other edge of the cliff, the squirting stopped. The eyes of the rocky being protruded once again, and it stared down upon Dixie, Kiddy, and Ellie. Upon doing so, the blonde one realized something.

The creature had to see through the waterfall in order to track their movement. If it couldn't see them, it couldn't hit them. All they had to do, was damage the eyes in any way. That, unfortunately, gave rise to another problem. How does one hit the orbs? She stole a glance down to Ellie, who seemed too tense to actually noticed the weakness. But as Dixie looked down, she saw Ellie's trunk riled up. Her eyes then trekked over to the waterfall. Elephants can suck up water, right? Could they possibly shoot them as well? Dixie could only pray they could, or else this battle would be even more difficult.

"Ellie," she said, "Please tell me you can spit out water."

"Y-yes..." Ellie stated weakly, "Why do you ask?"

"When those eyes stick out, shoot them..." she glanced down, "Can you do that?"

Ellie nodded.

"I think I can..." she answered.

"Just hurry up," Dixie answered, "Before Squirt starts firing again."

Though Ellie's mouth began moving to question Dixie's choice of naming, she decided it was better to live, than to waste time. Squirt fired out a stream of water toward them, making the elephant leap over to dodge the strike. Now on the other cliff side once more, the trio watched the water stream its way over to them. But as it slowly rolled around, Dixie tapped Ellie on the side of her body. This caused the elephant's trunk to uncurl, and aim its way on the waterfall. Understanding what Dixie wanted her to do, Ellie started sucking in water. Time was waning down however, as Squirt's powerful stream continued to move toward them. As soon as it arrived, Ellie leaped up.

The stream ended upon the elephant's landing, and the rocky monster's eyes protruded. The sight of it made Dixie growl, as her finger jutted forward in a point.

"Ellie now! Right in the eye!" she ordered.

The elephant puffed up its cheeks, making the water within her churn. When she pin-pointed her sights on the eyes, she fired. It seemed that the elephant's ability to fire out water was better than anyone could have imagined. Like a bullet, the water flew out, and struck Squirt in one of his eyes. The rocky monster groaned out in pain, as its eye rolled around in circle. A mere second later, Ellie fired out another stream of water, striking Squirt's other eye. Once again, it yelled out, its call rumbling the very earth of the cove. A moment later, Squirt's eyes returned to the insides of the waterfall.

The mouth of the monster stuck out, and water once again started surging within it. Ellie stepped back a few feet in preparation for Squirt's next attack. Once the monster struck, she was already in the air. Onto the other side of the cliff she landed, while Squirt wheeled around his stream of high-pressurized water. It seemed faster this time, as it was quickly gaining land on its foes. This prompted Ellie to double her efforts in dodging, as she now leaped left and right quickly.

Dixie trained her eyes on the waterfall, however. The tactic of shooting Squirt's eyes seemed to work, but not to the level she was hoping. In fact, it only served to make the wall slug angrier, not weaker. Her hand reached back, gripping the very edge of her axe's blade. The handle may have been broken, but not the sterling silver blade itself.

Finally Ellie stopped, as Squirt's streaming stopped. As she waited for the eyes to stick out once again, Dixie pulled back her axe's handle. The water of the waterfall parted, right as one of Squirt's eyes stuck through. The blonde pin-pointed her aim, then threw the blade forward. It cut through the air as it rotated, and in what felt to be slow-motion, she watched Squirt's eyes widen.

The blade jabbed itself into Squirt's open orb, making it roar out in pain, as blood freely flowed from its gauged out eye. The cove continued to shake, as the rocky slug shook and screamed. Dixie, Ellie, and Kiddy stepped back, as they watched Squirt rive in pain. One eye may have been out, but the other was still in use. It locked itself onto its foes, while it screamed in rage. That tube mouth of Squirt's started to aim once again. The trio watched it attempt to spit out something, but it got clogged in. It appeared as if Squirt wasn't trying to kill all of them anymore, but just one. And its one eye was locked tightly onto Dixie.

The blonde Kong noticed this, and started to scoot back. Squirt's one mouth began to pucker, and this yellow object appeared. When the creature's cheeks deflated, that object was launched out. Quickly, the blonde simian ducked, being sure to bring Kiddy down along with her. Wind, water, and sound roared into her ears, as that object ricocheted into her _hair._

Dixie stared up. Her hair had, somehow, perfectly grabbed the white object Squirt attempted to kill her with. And when she scanned it, her head cocked to one side.

"A ski?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

Her eyes trekked down to Squirt a moment later. The waterfall that covered the creature had, somehow, died out. In fact, every other waterfall that surrounded them, had also faded away, returning the cove to its original self. Squirt on the other hand, was no longer lively. Even though only one of its eyes were injured, it just looked so dead as it laid there. Both of its eyes were closed, yet its mouth was still puckered.

Then, despite all resemblance of understanding, it fell. The face on the wall that was named Squirt, just fell. Right down the mountain side it lied on, and into the depths of the lake. Now, Dixie could have easily seen what became of the face, and if it was really just the front side of an entire body. But the simple thought of traveling down there, and seeing just a face floating around in the lake, was enough to make her not investigative. It was just easier that way.

"So... what now?" Ellie inquired.

"What now?" Dixie repeated, "Easy, we get out of here," she suddenly shook her head, "This place has been way to much for me... Ugh..."

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Okay! I did not mean for this to take so long to come out. Sorry you guys, I'm trying to write two stories right now, this one, and a Pokemon one named Shadows from Before, so yeah. But enough about that, let's talk about this chapter._

_Just so you guys no, the next chapter will be a breather chapter, before we tackle Mekanos._

_Now, just to say, I did not mean for this chapter to get so long. It was only supposed to focus on two parts, Fish Food Frenzy and Squirt's Showdown. Somehow, Fish Food Frenzy took up a lot of the chapter, nudging out the actual fight with Squirt. I wanted this to be only about Squirt, but I just screwed up and went on a writing tangent. My bad, but you guys don't mind do you?_

_So, like I said, this chapter focuses on the stages Fish Food Frenzy and Squirt's showdown. I should apologize for Dixie getting all half-naked though. While writing this, I think mainly with my headcanon version of characters, so they come out a bit humanoid. They can still be chimps for you, however. _

_Squirt's death scene is kind of graphic if you ask me, maybe a bit too graphic. Maybe that's just my writing style, or maybe I should tone it down a bit. What do you think? I also copied his death from the GBA version, where he dies, the waterfall goes out, then he falls to... God knows where, it actually makes me shiver just thinking about it._

_Honestly, this is the story with the longest chapters. I actually like it like this, cause I can pack in a lot of things. Makes the story better if you ask me._

_By the by, pay attention to the dead Kremlings in the underwater section, the Kremlings that look like they were burned, that's important._

_Maverick Kay Prime._


	10. Moonlight Mysteries

Moonlight Mysteries

The sun was gone now, all that remained was the moon. Kiddy lied asleep in her arms. He deserved it, they had a long day. Their hovercraft was still tethered to land, even as the lake's waves was getting a bit turbulent. It would fit the three of them, and nicely too. Maybe Funky planned this out, she'd have to thank him after she returned.

She reached forward her arm, placing her baby cousin into the wooden vehicle. A yawn escaped her, as she stared forward into the dancing night skies. Stars here, stars there, stars everywhere, all of them sprinkled in the nighttime blanket, swimming alongside the silver object known as the moon. Dixie couldn't wait to enjoy her own sleeping time, oh, the dreams she'll have.

Briefly, she turned around, her green eyes staring into the half-closed blue eyes of a certain elephant. Once said elephant noticed the simian was looking at her, she smiled, though this was weakly done, for she too was oh so tired. Dixie returned the smile, but that smile quickly faltered, when she noticed Ellie was having a hard time standing. She grabbed the elephant by the sides, and helped her step onto the hovercraft they would use to find safety. Once Ellie stepped on, the hovercraft shook and wavered. She was heavy, but not too heavy for the sea craft. Besides, she wouldn't be resting on it for too long.

Dixie stepped on shortly after Ellie. By this point in time, the elephant had already dosed off to dreamland. The blonde simian chuckled, as she the took controls of the boat. Cranking the vehicle on, she caused its loud sputtering noise to echo out. Surprisingly, the bark of it did not stir Dixie's traveling companions, for they were still sleeping through the night's waves. The blonde simian smiled at this, before she started pressing on the vehicle's gas pedal.

After a few minutes of tugging, the hovercraft broke from land, and started gliding along the lake. Dixie kept her verdant eyes trained on the waves before her. It was so dark, and the lake was so reflective, she almost thought she was driving on the stars themselves. A quick glance over the hovercraft's edge, showed her own reflection. She pressed her eyes, as she noticed bags sag under her verdant orbs. This meant one of two things, either she was extremely tired, and needed to get rest now, or this adventure was taking a worst toll on her body than she originally intended. If the latter were true, then she really couldn't wait for all of this to blow over.

Her eyes returned to the lakes ahead. She felt her chest heave up, as she let out a long and hard yawn. When her chest moved back down, her eyes started to linger open. She felt her body grow a bit loose, as it controlled the vehicle in her arms. She was getting a bit tired, anyone who was around could tell that. It looked as if she could fall out at any moment, so it was only a wonder how she retained consciousness this long.

In fact, Dixie was wondering the same thing. She felt the urge to sleep wash over her, but she had not yet done so. Maybe it was for the best. If she fell asleep, who would drive the hovercraft, after all? Maybe it was because, she wanted to sleep. She wanted to believe she was sleeping, for it was the only way to accurately describe what she was seeing as of now.

She wasn't sure if was flying above her, or if the skies were reflecting the lake this time. It was _thing_, for _thing_ was the only word accurate enough to describe it. It had one singular thruster on the bottom of its body. Heat and fire was constantly expelled from this thruster, keeping the _thing_ afloat in the air. It hovered in such an erratic fashion, but it was slow too, despite its jittery movements. The night was so dark, the simian could barely make out the definitions of the _thing_, but she could tell it was big. Bigger than her, bigger than Ellie, bigger than Kiddy, even bigger than their hovercraft.

The _thing_ didn't notice the trio on their vehicle, it seemed, for the _thing_ didn't pay them any attention. It just continued flying off, before vanishing into thin air, for its body was swallowed up by the night's sky. Dixie trained her eyes on the silhouette of the _thing_, as if it were still there. Her hand reached out too, in a failed attempt at grabbing its nonexistent body.

What was it? Was it actually there, or was her sleepy mind playing a cruel joke on her. She closed and opened her eyes, as if that would make some sense of everything. She even reached down to the lake below, and splashed some of the water into her face. That also served to do nothing, save for making her a bit grumpier.

She shifted her gaze back to the front of her hovercraft, and her eyes peered around the lake. Now that the vehicle sat in the middle of the lake, not moving in the least bit, the Kong felt a bit relaxed. After seeing that thing, she needed to relax. Her foot pressed on the pedal again, and the hovercraft started to glide over the lake once more. To Funky's Rentals she goes.

…

"It must be my birthday, Dixie girl!" Funky said enthusiastically, "Not only do you bring my Hovercraft back!" he started rubbing his face against the yellow ski in hand, "You bring me a ski too!"

He was showing so much love to the single object, even as he knocked various items down upon the floor. Dixie on the other hand, was understandably confused by Funky's actions. It didn't matter though, she just wanted to go to bed, and rest. More importantly, she wanted to get her baby cousin into a crib, and find Ellie a place to rest as well.

"Just keep it down over there," Dixie stated with a yawn, "I don't want Kiddy waking up and crying, and I definitely don't want you ruining Ellie's first rest in a while..." she yawned as well, "In fact, I don't want you ruining my rest as well..."

"Let me just tell you this one thing, Dixie girl!" Funky said as he sauntered his way over to her, "If you get your hands on another ski, I'll let you try out my newest vehicle first, free of charge."

"I can't wait..." she commented sarcastically, as she slid Kiddy into her arms, "See you in the morning Funky, and take care of Ellie... or else..."

"Will do Dixie girl," the funky Kong responded, "Will do!"

With Kiddy still in her arms, she waved goodbye to Funky as best she could, before stepping out the door. Stepping outside, she walked her way over toward Wrinkly's cave. At this time, she was sure the old Kong was asleep. It didn't matter, Dixie was confident in her skills of putting Kiddy to rest. All she needed to do was put herself to sleep, and try to parse the information she retained from seeing the _thing_ that night.

She finally stepped foot into the cave. As she suspected, Wrinkly was sleeping in her chair, with the TV on full blast. Dixie chuckled at the sight.

…

"What do you mean by, _disappeared_!?" she inquired of the flapping green parrot.

Squawks' wings flapped loudly, keeping him afloat in the simian's midst. She was just swinging through the forest as she normally did, enjoying what Vine Valley had to offer. Then the green bird popped up in her vision, and flew his way to her face. Now, as she parsed the information he had given her, she wished he never did.

"I'm just telling you what I know, QUUUAAAAWWWKS! I haven't gotten a message from Diddy and Donkey Kong for a while."

"But I thought you've been getting letters from them steadily!"

"I have!" Squawks responded, "But... It just sort of stopped, a few days ago..."

But Dixie didn't accept that. Her face grew hard, and she leaned in a few feet. Squawks attempted retreat by flapping back, but Dixie wouldn't let him go any further. She grabbed his talons, and pulled him close, so that now his beak touched her nose.

"Squawks!" she said, and threatening as well, "What is going on!? How long was 'a few days ago'!?"

"Uh... Last week... maybe..."

"LAST WEEK!?" she barked, "Squawks the Parrot, Diddy and DK have been gone for _four_ weeks now! Four!"

"I know! QUUUAAAAWWKS! That's why I came to you, Dixie!" she released him, much to his pleasure, "I figured you'd like to know this information..."

Her angry face melted into one of worry and concern, as she stared off into the distance. Diddy and DK had been gone for four weeks now. No vacation, no matter what, would go on for _four long weeks_. She fully expected them to enjoy their time, it was a vacation after all, but how much time did they need? Call her a bit of a worry wart, but something wasn't right. They'd be home by now, she knew they would. Then, why weren't they?

"Where are they Squawks?" she asked, stepping forward once more in a daunting pose.

"You know that..." he answered, flapping away, "The Kremisphere, Dixie..." his eyes closed, and when they reopened, they were a soulless white, "The Northern Kremisphere..." he repeated, but his voice was hollow yet satanic.

The blonde simian's face contorted into confusion, upon noticing the parrot's shift in demeanor and eyes. She reached forward in a vain attempt at grabbing the bird, but explosions suddenly riddled the land around her. Trees bursted into flames, sending shrapnel into the air, shrapnel that mixed with dust shot up from the earlier explosion. She waved her hands through the air, moving the dust in her eyes away. When she could see again, all of Vine Valley had been replaced. No more was there trees and forests, instead this factory with wooden walls and metal walkways.

Dixie turned away, rage placated on her face, while she wheeled around the axe in her hands. Her verdant eyes scanned the area around her, before falling upon the wooden barrel behind her. Its red eyes peered intensely into her soul, as it hopped up and down magically in an attempt to crush its foe. The simian refused to be bested when it came to advancements, and thus returned a glare of equal intensity.

Its mouth opened up, and a barrel was launched out. She struck the barrel with her axe, breaking it clean across the wind. Wood exploded in her face, constricting her view very briefly. When she could see again, gone was the factory, and here was this massive forest. Her feet stepped forward, meeting air, where she suddenly fell toward the ground. Her back landed on an elastic substance, making her launch back toward the skies. She struggled in the air, before falling onto this webbing.

Her axe still lied within her hands, even after the fall. She lifted it up, so the blade lied behind her head. Her fingers increased the hold they had on the tool, as she felt the web under her toes bounce up and down. The next moment, a long red appendage reached over her entire body, bathing her in darkness. She stared up, seeing the hairy leg touch down upon the webs. She watched the rest of the body pull itself over, and touch down some yards away. A red spider, with green eyes, and venom drooling from its lips.

This titan of a spider dashed left and right, and she watched it. Despite its size, it was quick on its talon-like toes. She watched it shoot a stream of webbing from its backside, and attach that stream to an adjacent tree. The next second, it leaped away, while venom was fired from its lips. The blonde simian leaped left and right, dodging that venom just barely. When the acidic green droplets touched down upon the webs, they dissolved the silk, making it rise into the air.

Dixie ignored it however, as her eyes were too busy scanning the daunting for to her front. She once again rose her axe, in preparation to battle the spider that wanted her dead so. Said spider focused its eyesight upon her, as its mouth rumbled with venomous ooze. When it fired, its attacks almost always missed. Dixie would leap this way, dodging venom, she would then leap that way, dodging even more of the acidic substance. One final shot from the spider almost touched down, but thanks to a well-timed spinning leap, she dodged that strike too.

But, as soon as she landed, she learned that she was no longer in the forest. She was on a mountainside, with a waterfall crashing beside her. She glanced up to the waterfall, seeing eyes stare back toward her. Her hands curled inward in an attempt to hold close her axe, but the axe was no longer in her hands. The eyes from the waterfall then disappeared back inside, while a tube-like mouth replaced it. Dixie brought up her hands in a defensive pose, right when the water was shot out. It crashed into her body, pushing her away, though she tried to fight it off. Her feet suddenly met air however, and she fell back.

But this time, she didn't stop falling. She spun her hair around, whipping it around in a helicopter-like fashion. Her deadly fall slowed into a decent, but the danger was not over. She stared to the waterfall she currently fell beside, seeing that face on the other end. The mouth stuck out, and fired out a stream of high-powered water. The simian dodged to the left, dodging it, but just so barely. A bit of it actually streaked past her arms, cutting in deeply, and making blood fly. She winced aloud in pain, while the focus she had on her twirling hair was shattered. She was falling again, and eventually crashed into this massive expansive lake. Just barely, she swam to the top, while her wound constantly expelled blood.

Gazing up, she saw a large barrel, with red eyes. To the left of the barrel, a large spider with green eyes. Pass the spider, a face that was attached to a wall, and was behind a water fall. But there was something farther pass all of that. This _thing_. She could only see its darkened silhouette, as it floated up and down in such an eerie fashion. She couldn't make out what the _thing_ was, other than that it was titanic, and with such an overbearing stature.

Suddenly, the water she was swimming in rushed up. Gravity pulled her down, as she gazed doe-eyed into the expansive darkness of the sub-aquatic lake. When her feet touched down at the body, she felt the ability to move leave her. Instead, she stared forward, and her eyes came across an underwater island. This island held a large factory on it, a factory with large gas stalks on it. These great chimneys constantly expelled gas and flames, which went unhindered by the underwater lake.

There was something odd about that island, and no, it didn't deal with the fact that it was underwater. She had seen the island before, but where? The more she thought on it, the farther away the answer became. It was like the solution was fighting her. The answers lied within.

She stepped forward, but the island moved away. She stepped forward again, only make the island move away farther. The closer and closer she tried to get to it, the farther and farther away the island would move. When she stopped, the island didn't, for it was too late to stop. Eventually, it was swallowed by the darkness of the lake. Once the island disappeared from sight however, she learned of its name.

"Mekanos..." she whispered to herself as her eyes closed shut, "Mekanos..."

She fell back the next moment, her left hand curled over her chest, her right beside her head. Those verdant orbs of hers lied upon the ceiling of the lake, and she watched it recede, until the lake became nothing more than a desert. She couldn't move though, for she felt the strangest feeling of death swarm her body. At least she could still see the sun, shine upon her skin.

"DIXIE!" a voice called.

She knew that voice, she loved that voice, it made her eyes widen. She sprang up the next moment, as lively vigor took her.

"Diddy!?" she answered.

She stared left and right, searching out in vain for the voice again. But there was nothing there.

Nothing.

…

She inhaled deeply, while her eyes opened up wide. She stared into the ceiling of the cave, while the covers on her body was thrown off. Springing up, she closed her eyes, while this pain grooved through her chest. When her eyes opened up again, she found it so hard to see or breath. For a short while, anyway.

It seemed as if Wrinkly had woken up already, for her TV was off, and she no longer slept in her chair. It left Dixie alone in the cave, giving her the space she needed to think. Her eyes trekked along the walls of the cave, seeing morning light beam through the windows. Hand grabbing the edge of the covers, she moved them away, so she could be free from the couch. In her undergarments she trekked through the cave, eventually coming over to her clothing. Her normal clothing that is, the ones Wrinkly so kindly dried. She lifted the pink shirt and knee pads up high, while she thought on where she needed to go next.

Mekanos. Was the _thing_ she saw the earlier night at Mekanos? Perhaps, knowing her luck, it was only a matter of time before she ran into the mysterious machine, if it was a machine, of course. She knew it now, Diddy and Donkey Kong were on that island. She knew the difference between a dream and a premonition, and that was most definitely a premonition.

Mekanos, such a mysterious name. What would she meet there? Judging from the dream and the sights she had of it before, the place was a massive factory. The only other factory the blonde Kong knew of, was the Kremkroc Industries on Donkey Kong Island, and she was always told not to go near there. It never stopped her from going, however, and this would be no different.

But, there was one problem with all of this, one that dealt with her beloved cousin. Was it right to bring him along, was it wrong? He would be safer if he stayed here, with Wrinkly. But, from all they went through, she couldn't just leave him, could she? Whether it be right or wrong.

She was really beginning to hate this adventure. If it wasn't dangerous monsters, it was moral questions she needed to decide. Crap like this didn't happen on Crocodile Isles, so why here? There was only one thing she knew. When this was all over and done with, she was going to sleep for a month or two. Hibernate, yeah.

She stared into the insides of the cave, while her hands clenched tightly her shirt.

…

She decided to leave Kiddy. He'd just be safer with Wrinkly, than he would be with her. She was tired of risking his life in her one woman mission to save her friends. She didn't want him growing up with these thoughts in his head. Thoughts of spider monsters and wall faces, not to mention an army of crocodiles, it wasn't something children his age should be exposed too. If he continued adventuring with her, his upbringing would be one of turmoil and pain, not to mention the unthinkable. What if he actually _died_ when in her care? It was a question she had found herself pondering, despite the fact she didn't want it in her head. It was truly a painful thought, one that sent shivers down her spine. Or was that the subtle jumps of the hovercraft?

She gazed around herself in a radial way. When she returned her vision to the front of the hovercraft, she found her eyes gracing the edge of the factory island Mekanos. It was a mirror image of the island she saw in her dream, right down to the chimneys spewing out a dark haze of fog and flames. Just staring into the factory made her fear for her life. Not because of the enemies that probably lied within, but instead of the cancer she may gain from staying too long within. The sooner she found Diddy and Donkey Kong, the better.

Her foot pressed on the gas pedal, and the hovercraft glided forward. There was a pipeline she was heading toward. Bronze in color, it was also large enough for her to easily stand in walk in. Seeing as how it would be foolish to walk into the crocodile island through the front door, she figured an indirect path would be smarter.

Just like the last times, she tethered her hovercraft to the land. Stepping foot into the pipeline, she felt the air shift uncomfortably against her. Her verdant eyes turned to stare out of the pipe, giving her a few glimpse of sunlight, before she plunged into darkness. Even though she was a long ways away, she could still see Funky's Rentals. Inside, the elephant she risked her life to save. Not to mention the fact that, somewhere near the garage, her baby cousin was resting. He deserved his rest, Ellie deserved her rest, but Dixie, she felt as if she needed to gain the right of rest. Just enough to make these weird dreams leave her.

She turned and faced the insides of the pipes. It was time to continue this adventure the way she started it, the way she meant for it to be. It was time to continue on alone.


	11. Mekanos Meetings

Mekanos Meetings

The toxic plumes of gas filled the air around her. It was choking, making it difficult to breathe, or even move. She forced on however, wishing the pain would go away as she did so. The pipe she traversed through was large and spacious, with this golden bronze-color added in. She wasn't sure if the color was caused by years of rusty, or a few months of toxic air scratching at the walls. Judging from how malicious Kremlings can be, the blonde Kong decided on the latter.

This, unfortunately, reminded Dixie just how dangerous it was to be traveling through the pipelines. If she wanted to come out with anything other than cancer, she'd need to hurry up. To add to her growing list of problems however, the pipeline was a maze. There were pathways to the left, pathways to the right, pathways that ran up and down, all with the same green mist flowing throughout. How much longer did she have to travel through this? There were many factories about on the surface, and she knew that one of these pipes were bound to travel into one of them. All she had to do, was choose which one, and choose wisely.

She started walking, as she was too wary of the acidic air around her. The less she spent within it, the better. But with the entire pipeline filled with the substance, she knew it wouldn't be easy avoiding it. So she removed her hat, and placed it upon her mouth and nose. She knew this worked with keeping out dangerous flame gasses, she could only pray it did the same for mysterious gasses.

The deeper she ventured into the pipeline, the harder it became to move. It was like the friction of water was affecting her, even though she was nowhere near water. It was getting worse as time went on too, for the deeper she went in, the harder it became to move her individual limbs. It was also getting tiring, making her drop down to gasp for hair. Upon doing so, she noticed something queer.

Her hair was slowly flowing through the air, instead of dropping straight like it should. It was like gravity was fighting a failed battle. Gazing up, she noticed a pathway that led to a pipeline right above her. Judging from the way gravity worked, she figured if it would be possible to leap up to the pipeline. And there was only one way to test that theory.

She ducked down quickly. Gazing through the pipe, she focused her sights on the steel within. Then she jumped up. The leap was stronger this time albeit slower. The gravity was so low in this pipe thanks to the land, her leap was rendered great in proportions. The pipe which lied a good two stories away from her, was scaled in one single leap. Upon landing inside the second pipe, she gazed back in awe at the jump she performed. Maybe the air wasn't so bad, if only it didn't slow her down for walking.

She started running the next second, bolting down the pipeline on all fours. Sure, she was faster this way, but thanks to the friction, it was also tiring her out faster. She just ignored this however, for the thought of this adventure coming to a close was a good one. Just above the land, there were factories, and within one of these factories, she was sure she'd find her friends. She just needed to ignore the friction, and keep working forward.

Deeper into the Low-G pipelines she traveled, where the air suddenly started to grow thin. The green gasses began to dissipate, and Dixie found her limbs moving with less resistance. It was also getting lighter in this area, as many functioning bulbs lined the cylindrical walls. The Kong at first cited this as a moment of good luck, before the heavy sound of metal entered her ears.

She quickly ducked down behind a tube that jutted from the floor. A second later, her eyes graced the walls, seeing these rail lines groove against the walls. The noise of scraping metal continued to get louder, before it revealed itself. A toboggan like machine, that was attached to the walls and ceilings. It rolled through at high speeds, while making sparks fly through the air. Even though the toboggan moved at great speeds, she could still make out the linings of Kremlings riding in the vehicle.

So, this area was more than just pipes that held dangerous gasses, it was a network used to travel amongst the various factories. Dixie couldn't believe the audacious nature of these Kremlings. They really used the same pipe used for holding dangerous fluids, for traveling? It was insane, even for their standards. Then again, she was the one currently traveling through the pipes on foot, and judging from the toboggan's speed, she had quite a ways to travel. That is if she continued to walk.

There was another toboggan heading her way, she could hear it. Being the simian she was, she quickly scurried up the side of the pipe, and hung from a ceiling fixture. The started to grow closer and closer, making he judge the distance and time in which she should jump. A second later, she noticed a light appear from within the tunnel, the light from the front of the toboggan. She first hung herself up, and then with a mighty lunged, leaped forward.

Her body slammed onto the top of the toboggan, snapping it loose from the railings on the sides. It fell to the ground, where the speed it was traveling from before, kept the vehicle going. Dixie was at first dazed from the drop, before her verdant eyes scanned the faces of the Kremlings before them. They were wearing gas suits, ones used to keep out heat and radiation it seemed.

"What!?" one of the crocodiles yelled, "A Kong!? Here!?"

The blonde Kong watched the Kremling reach down into the toboggan, his hand prodding something. She whipped her hair back as she prepared to strike him, but a hand reached over to her legs. The other Kremling gripped her leg tightly, stopping her from moving any further. Quickly, Dixie lifted her free foot, and struck her assailant in the face with a kick. He released her, but his ally finally withdrew the weapon he was prodding.

Dixie watched the Kremling withdraw a rifle, the sight of it making her eyes widen. He swiped the barrel of his riffle at her, making her leap up and over the strike. The next second, he pulled on the trigger, firing bullets wildly into the pipeline. Dixie quickly scurried to the backside of the toboggan, dodging the wild spray of bullets. When he spun around to met her, the Kong's long blonde ponytail wrapped around the Kremling's waist. She whipped it back, tossing him up from the toboggan, and to the hard pipeline floors.

The remaining Kremling was still dazed by Dixie's kick. By the time his eyes refocused themselves, he realized his ally was gone, and that he now sat right beside an angry simian. Dixie punched her own hand, her eyes filled with threats, while her knuckles cracked. Wisely, the Kremling decided to leap out of the toboggan himself.

She watched him bounce against the bronze flooring, as he moved farther and farther away. Slowly, her vision returned to the front, as another problem presented itself. How in the name of the Crystal Coconut, was she supposed to drive this thing? The toboggan lacked driving controls of any sort, not a steering wheel, not hand rails, just a lever which the Kong figured was the breaks. Then again, this was a vehicle that lied to the walls attached to railways, so of course it lacked controls.

The pipeline she sat in suddenly dipped down. Dixie felt gravity shift against her, as she and the toboggan screamed down the slant at intense speeds. Her blonde ponytail waved against the air, as her rampant screams mixed with the rush of the roaring wind. The deeper she went into the pipelines, the more maze like it became. Long pipes, short pipes, big pipes, skinny pipes, pipes of all kinds stretched from the floors, the walls, and ceilings. The bigger pipeline was nothing more than holding cell it seemed for the many other pipes within.

Dixie was still screaming down at high speeds however, and as such, she could do little in the way of stopping. So, grabbing the sides of the toboggan she sat in, the blonde Kong pulled left and right, making the vehicle dash to and fro, missing pipes just so barely. In fact, she started ducking down in order to dodge pipes that may strike her in the head. Just what insane Kremling designed this place?

Dixie gazed away, as the sound of scrapping metal came to her. On the wall to her right, grinding on the rails, was a toboggan holding two Kremlings. One of them held a rifle, and said rifle was aimed toward her. She pulled back in fear, right when the gun's muzzle began to flash.

Quickly, the simian ducked down, as bullets struck the metal hide of the toboggan she lied in. Some bullets screamed over her head, forcing her to keep to the toboggan's floor. One bullet actually punched through the steel of the toboggan, striking the area between Dixie's legs. She gazed back up to the pipeline's ceiling, as she pondered her next course of action. If this continued, she wouldn't be able to dodge whatever came to her next. So it was either death by gunshots, or death by high-speed impact. Honestly, she didn't know which one was worst.

She felt the toboggan she was in scream against the walls, as the pipeline turned. The bullets overhead continued to scream, keeping the Kong's head down. She felt a sense of urgency take her, but that was quickly dulled over when this warm air settled upon things. It was pleasant at first, but quickly became blistering hot. She felt sweat form on her forehead, as the toboggan screamed deeper into the halls of the pipeline. Not only that, the air around her grew unbreathable, as this dark smog laid upon things. Picking her head up, the blonde Kong stared over the dashboard of her toboggan.

She saw the circular exit of the pipeline, but where it led to was hard to make out. It was dark far away, but extremely bright up close. She could also hear the sound of popping magma, and the hot sizzle of metal. Now that she realized it, the bullets stopped screaming as well. She stared to the walls of the pipeline, seeing the two Kremlings who fired upon her were now gone. Her vision shifted back to the exit of the bronze hall, seeing a burning lake of lava gaze back.

Her verdant eyes widened. It was to late to escape the toboggan, for it was already in the air, and falling toward the vat filled with magma. Dixie stared up, seeing the cold scaffolding of a catwalk gaze back down. She quickly pressed her feet down upon the toboggan's floor, and propelled herself forward. Her hand reached for the metal bar, but it was too far away to grab.

Round and around and around, her blonde ponytail began to spin. The Kong's descent stopped, with it now going skyward instead. The extra leap was just what she needed to save herself. Her hand grabbed the catwalk, and she quickly pulled herself onto it. As soon as her feet touched down upon solid land, they buckled forward. Dixie fell onto her knees, as it grew so hard to breath. Gazing through the catwalk, she stared to the shimmering magma below. Just like everything else in this blasted adventure, it reminded her of the quest through the Crocodile Isles, more specifically, the lava bath known as Crocodile Cauldron. But the less said about that place, the better.

Dragging her hand down her chest, the Kong struggled back to her feet, while she felt her heart race. Placing her hands on the catwalk's sidebars, she stared left and right in search for safety. She knew that somewhere in this place, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were just waiting to be rescued. She didn't know where, or how much longer she'd have to search, but at least she could tell it was close by. But how much more would she suffer through this insanity? A better question was, how much more _could_ she suffer through this?

A red dot found its way onto her chest. She stepped back as she realized just what that red dot was.

"Well, well, well. Yeah, yeah!" a familiar voice called.

She watched as this small red Kremling stepped from the catwalk before her, holding this great silver cannon in his arms. Her eyes squinted.

"Bazuka..." she stated, rage in her voice, "What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be dead! Last I check, I blew you to smithereens!"

"Explosions don't work on me! Yeah, yeah!" he commented, as his finger itched on the trigger of the cannon.

Dixie gazed back down, as she slowly took a battling position.

"Does lava work against you then?" she inquired with a threat.

Bazuka began smiling. The next second, he fired out a TNT barrel from his cannon. With great finesse, the Kong before him leaped over the barrel right when he fired another round. This TNT barrel was aimed at the ground instead of the Kong, however. The catwalk roared with an explosion, as smoke was thrown skyward. Through said smoke Dixie appeared. She landed right before Bazuka, and grabbed the muzzle with her hand. Throwing it out-of-the-way, she made the weapon fall into the burning molten lava below.

"Oh come on!" Bazuka yelled, "That's like my fourth cannon! Yeah, yeah!"

His protests were suddenly ended, when Dixie's hand wrapped around his small little neck. She lifted him up a second later, while her gaze shifted to the railing beside her. Though she was never the one to kill in cold blood, she felt as if the little Kremling in her hands was much deserving of such an action. Besides, she was sure of all the Kremlings, this one was an extra disturbed one. She never got the chance too, however.

She was suddenly bashed away by a great shield. Her hold on Bazuka was released, freeing him from a burning death. Dixie felt dazed for a few seconds, before her verdant eyes finally peered up, only to see this shining shield gaze back.

"Great," the Kong responded as she got to her toes, "Bazuka _and_ Koin?"

"The most valiant!" Koin responded as he moved away his shield, "Come once again to deal with you, vile monkey!"

Dixie shook her head to and fro, as her arms crossed over one another. When Koin took a step forward however, she quickly returned to a battling position.

"What?" she asked, feeling the odds shift against her, "Where's Kobble and his goofy look at, huh?"

To her surprise, both Koin and Bazuka's face bent down into displeasure and unhappiness.

"Alas," Koin commented, "The great and valiant Sir Kobble is no more. For death by Nibbla, was his fate..."

"Death by Nibbla?" Dixie repeated, "How?"

"That big nosed idiot Krumple did it! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka responded, "Right before that stupid baby Kong threw him off the cove! Yeah, yeah!"

"And its all your fault," Koin stated as he rose his shield, "The failure he met at your hands time and time again, garnered Sir Kobble's death! But I can, and shall, avenge him!"

He rose his shield, then bolted forward at great speeds.

"FOR SIR KOBBLE!" he roared out at the same time.

Dixie waited for a few seconds, before running forward at the same time. When the two arrived at the same position, the blonde Kong lifted her foot and pressed it on the shield's body. Koin skidded to a stop, while Dixie leaped up into the air. With wide eyes, he watched as she pressed both of her feet down in a mighty stomp upon the shield. Koin crumbled under the slam, and was knocked out almost immediately.

Bazuka's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. He watched as Dixie quickly scurried to the floor, and remove the shield from Koin's unconscious hands. Peering over at her other foe, she made Bazuka freeze up in fear. She started marching up to him, Koin's shield in hand, while her verdant eyes shot daggers.

Bullets suddenly started to echo over them. Dixie stared up and around to catwalks beside them, seeing other Kremlings arrive. The next second, an alarm blared over, revealing to all that an intruder was among their midst. Dixie growled with rage, while her eyes shot back to Bazuka. Dealing with him in a permanent fashion would have to come at a later time. Instead, as she ran pass to dodge gunfire, she struck Bazuka with Koin's shield, knocking him out as well.

She quickly shuffled Koin's shield on her back, as she ran forward on all fours. Her speed quickly increased, as she peeled out down the catwalk in search of safety. The gunfire from the Kremlings still echoed overhead in an attempt to kill her, but the shield kept her safe for now. She could hear the led of bullets, clash against the steel of her shield. Good thing Koin's buckler wasn't as incompetent as he was.

Her feet and hands suddenly met air, as she realized the catwalk had come to an end. She fretted at first, before allowing gravity to take her toward the lava. The gunfire ended, for her attackers believed her to be doomed. But the next second, her blonde ponytail started spinning, and she took off forward like a bird. She felt her body slowly descend toward the lava, but she kept her green eyes trained forward on the metal flooring. She glided above the lava just barely, and upon reaching safety, rolled onto the ground.

Her eyes moved back to the scaffolding that held other Kremlings. They were so awestruck by the fact that she survived, they forgot that they were supposed to be killing her. Dixie used this time to retreat deeper into the factory.

Slipping into the shadows of Mekanos, the blonde Kong could hear the turning and running machines all around her. Lava was being poured into lava, metal was clashing against metal, and thousands of footsteps patted along the steel floors. No Kremling noticed her hiding spot, and thus she huddled deeper into the shades of the machinery. Her heart was slowing down now, as the adrenaline in her systems calmed down. She placed her hand on her chest a moment later, most specifically around her heart. She hadn't realize how much she was running until right now. Right now, she would enjoy a rest, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She quickly scurried up the side of the machinery. Hiding behind a command console of some sort, she peered over the corner to take note of her enemies. They were scurrying left and right in search of her. Scratching the back of her head, Dixie felt it was best to gain some higher ground. Peering toward the ceiling next, she noticed a window that showed the skies outside. She focused on that sight, while her face grew determined.

When the coast was clear, she moved from her spot. Quickly, she leaped onto the massive bronze machines in the factory. They were much hotter than she intended them to be. Leaping off of one machine to the next, she found catwalks suspended overhead. She leaped for one, and whipped her hair on the side-rails, using it a tether to keep her suspended. A second or two of working later, she was standing on the scaffolding, as her vision darted to and fro.

"What!?" she heard echo behind her, which made her eyes widen, "Did you think it would be that easy to deal with me!? Yeah, yeah!"

She groaned as she turned around. Standing there _again_ was that same red crock, with the cannon much to big for his own stubby hands. Bazuka smiled a sadistic smile, while his finger pressed on the trigger in hand. Dixie got ready to dodge, but Bazuka fired his cannon before she could dodge. As if in slow motion, the blonde Kong watched a TNT barrel fly toward her. With Koin's shield still in hand, Dixie blocked the attack, but the force of the explosion threw her away. She found herself flying through the air, before her back met glass.

Dixie shattered the window with her body, and fell through the air. She only fell for a second or two, before she fell onto a metal platform. She groan in pain for a while, before she gained the strength to get on her chest. Gazing up to the skies, she saw nothing but smog and poisonous gases fog the air. She squinted at the sight of it, before getting onto her legs and knees. After rubbing her eyes a bit, she could see what caused all of it.

The island of Mekanos was no island. It was a factory in the middle of the lake. Everywhere, there was either a pipeline, or a building that sprouted smoke and flames from its chimneys. There was a small lake in the center of this island, but this dam ruined all of it by clogging up the lakeside. What's worst, the Kong could see what once resembled a grand forest, but all of it was gone thanks to the mindless industrialization of the Kremlings. The only forest that remained from what she saw, was being torn down by saws and machinery.

Seeing all of this brought Dixie's blood to a boil. It was one thing when Kremlings did this to their own homeland, but this was just mindless. They didn't own the Northern Kremisphere, so why were they allowed to change the land to their suiting?

"KONG! YEAH, YEAH!"

She stared up, seeing this small red crocodile leap out from the window side. He landed on a pipeline a few feet away, and aimed his great silver cannon toward her. With that sick smile of his, he got ready to fire his weapon. To his surprise, he found a shield lodged in it. As soon as he pulled the trigger, the cannon exploded in his fingertips, sending him careening to the dead grass below.

A spot light suddenly descended upon her, drawing the attention of every Kremling in the area directly upon her. Dixie watched as they quickly aimed their guns upon her position, prepared to riddle her full of lead and holes. The simian started stepping back, and bullets started roaring near her. Quickly, she turned around, and dashed along the metal rooftop. As bullets peppered the ground near her, she leaped forward, grabbing a hold of pipes that jutted from the building she stood on. She swung through the pipe jungle, moving up and down, left and right, at quick and intense speeds. She broke free of the pipes soon enough, but grabbed a hold of one to slide down.

When she met the ground, she found the Kremlings were still chasing her down. The Kong didn't even pay attention to where she was running, as she avoided gunfire and various machinery that shot up from the ground. It wasn't until she tripped over an axe blade did she realize where she was.

Gazing up, she saw the tall treetops of the forest she sat in. Many trees were sawed down and cleaved in half, while various sharp and unsafe tools littered the ground. Dixie grabbed one by the handle, pulling it up to see an axe of considerable craftsmanship and design. Sure, it was just another axe used for cutting wood, but in comparison to the last one she was running around with, this one was much superior. It was also heavier as well, that's how she knew it was stronger.

Bullets rang over head again, and Dixie started running. She quickly scurried up the trees around her, making her way up quickly and with quite ease. The Kremlings appeared ignorant of her disappearance, as she merely gazed upon them from an elevated position. The Kong took this as time to catch her breath.

Her back leaned on the tree's bark, while she hugged closely the axe in hand. Right now, she was so happy she decided not to bring Kiddy along. After the pipelines, the lava, and now these great trees, she felt as if she made the right choice. What if Kiddy had fallen in the lava vats of the factory, or had been shot by one of the Kremlings? It wasn't a thought she wanted in her head.

"We'll get her men!" a Kremling from below suddenly roared, springing her from her thoughts, "Turn on the Ripsaw!"

"The Ripsaw?" Dixie repeated in awe.

She neared the edge of the tree branch she stood on, and gazed down to peer over the edge. Every Kremling that had chased her was now huddling around various consoles and machinery, while this one lead Kremling yelled orders. But Dixie could not see what exactly the gang was trying to do. That was, until the noise of a blade, grinding against wood, echoed into her ear.

The tree she stood on began to shake and quiver, while that insidious noise continued to grow. Peering over to the tree she stood on, she watched a split slowly into the tree. Her eyes widened, making her peer once again over the edge. Replacing the forest bottom, was now this great silver saw blade, one that grinded left and right, whilst severing the bark of the trees.

The blonde Kong's widened in fear at the sight. She really couldn't believe the level of destruction the Kremlings were capable of, even though it should have been apparent by now. With that axe in hand, she quickly leaped over to a tree beside her. To her surprise, this tree started to shake, quiver, and split as well, just like the last. She once again peered over the edge, only to see the ripsaw had magically moved to be under this tree. Or maybe it didn't move, and it was actually on _every_ tree. Whatever the case may be, the Kong knew she had to move.

She leaped over to the next, but didn't stop there. Instead, she swung on the canopies above, propelling herself over to the next tree, and then from that tree, to the next. From canopy to canopy, the blonde Kong swung, hurtled, and leaped, keeping her pace and speed up in an attempt to escape the ripsaw. To her surprise and terror, it was still following her, for every tree she landed on, began to shake and split only a second later.

"What the hell!?" she commented out loud as she continued to swing from vine to vine. Once again, she didn't care for the obscenity she let out, "That doesn't make any sense! How do they do that!?"

When not paying attention to the blade, the Kong found herself ramming face first into a tree side. She pulled herself back and groaned in pain, when the tree started to shake and split itself. Dixie was rendered so dazed by the slam, she didn't notice it at first. But when the noise of the blade against wood got so close, it nearly touched her bottom, she sprang into action.

She quickly scurried to the treetop of an adjacent tree. Upon doing so, she gazed out over the small island of Mekanos. With such a bird's eye view of everything, she could better see the factories and pipes that made up the tainted island. All the way one the other end of the island, she saw this factory with the words 'Krem Co.' on it. It invoked images of the Kremling factories on Donkey Kong island, most specifically, Kremcroc Industries, Inc. She felt her soul tug at the sight. That's where she needed to go.

The tree started to shake again, showing that the ripsaw had now latched on to the tree she stood on. Reacting quickly, Dixie began to swing from tree to tree, her attentions lying solely on escape. This went on for a solid minute or two, before the air near her suddenly exploded.

She was latched toward the ground, and more importantly, the ripsaw. Recoiling in the air, the Kong quickly latched her hands on a tree branch, as to avoid the saw coming toward her. Gazing down to the saw blade, she saw it was still ripping toward her. But where did the explosion come from? Unless the air in this place was volatile (which she wouldn't be surprised by), there was no way an explosion would randomly occur. It didn't take her long to figure out what caused it.

"I got you now, Kong! Yeah, yeah!" Bazuka's insane voice chortled.

She gazed down toward the ripsaw, seeing where she saw a small red crocodile aim up a cannon much to big for him. Bazuka pulled the trigger on the cannon, making it fire out yet another TNT barrel. The projectile detonated against the tree branch Dixie stood on, sending her flailing forward. Rolling in the air however, she was able to land safely on the side of a tree, which began to be severed in half as well. Now she had two things to contend with, a mindless trigger happy crocodile, and a blade that was bound to tear her in half. She needed to move, or else, for death was all around her. She couldn't keep running, she needed to bring the fight to them.

"What's wrong Kong!? Huh, huh!?" Bazuka roared.

To his surprise, he watched that Kong leap toward him. Dixie fell far and fast, clearing the distance between her and the ripsaw. It was fairly big, but by using her blonde ponytail, the Kong was able to dodge the blade by flipping. When she returned her sights to the ground, a TNT barrel detonated before her. She blocked her eyes, as the sound and flames surrounded her. Bazuka figured the Kong was defeated, but she further surprised him, as he found the Kong had fallen through the explosion. Bazuka aimed the cannon up once more, but it was too late.

Axe in hand, Dixie slammed the blade against the cannon. She created a crevice within the weapon's barrel, rendering it useless. Bazuka stared at it at first, then dragged his eyes up to the Kong before him. She swiped the blade of the axe at his head, missing barely thanks to his small stature. Quickly Bazuka scurried off, his tail between his legs. Figuring the time to deal with him would come later, Dixie stared off toward the canopies of the trees. Upon doing so, she learned just how the ripsaw was able to drag between trees.

This intricate highway of wires and ropes were strung between all the trees. These wires were in place to hold the ripsaw, she could tell. How it was easily able to move within the trees must have been thanks to fine point craftsmanship. Only Kremlings could put extra brain power in the act of destruction. Funny, if they actually put their brain power to helping, maybe the world wouldn't be that bad a place.

Gunfire echoed over head, making her duck down. Quickly, Dixie scurried to a tree and hid behind it. Cradling her axe close, she tried to formulate another plan. Running up the trees wasn't going to happen, because the ripsaw was still there, and fighting the Kremlings wasn't possible either, seeing as they had weapons.

Now she began to partially regret her decision of leaving Kiddy with Wrinkly. With his powerful physique, he'd easily be able to dispatch the Kremlings that was nearing her. She shook her mind of these thoughts however. It was better for him to be safe, and she in danger, than vice-versa.

Staring around the forest, Dixie started to formulate a plan. When the metaphysical light bulb shined in her head, she quickly scurried up the shades of the trees. The Kremlings started to trek through the forest then, their guns trained on everything that seemed out of the ordinary. It was a gang of about six of them, all with those rifles in hands. The deeper they moved into the forest, the darker it all became.

Dixie descended behind them a moment later, being extra silent in her simian movements. One unlucky Kremling was lingering behind the rest, and as such, now stood before her. Quickly, she leaped forward, tackling his body to the ground. Using the handle of her axe as a blunt object, she struck him in the head, silencing him. Her hand grabbed a hold of his rifle a moment later, and she lifted it high.

Guns were an interesting thing on Donkey Kong island. To say they didn't exist would be a lie, but to say they were used often would also be a lie. The guns were something made by Funky, and usually out of wood, save for a feather gun. But what lied in Dixie Kong's hands was no Kong made gun. This was a real weapon, made of steel and led. She knew how it worked, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"FOUND HER MEN!"

Dixie stared up, seeing the barrel of a rifle aim back. Right when it fired, Dixie leaped up. She landed on the trunk of a tree, then propelled herself forward with her powerful legs. Swiping with her axe, she struck the gun in the Kremling's hand, making it fly away. When she finally landed, she kicked at his legs, sweeping him off his toes, and making him crash into the ground. Turning around, the other Kremlings of the group began to near her. Dixie aimed the rifle in her hand, and fired.

The gun screamed out, and the recoil of it made her drop it. With wide eyes, Dixie watched the gun fall, as she gripped tightly the axe in hand.

"Okay new plan," she said to herself, "Do not use this thing again..."

The Kremlings were still nearing her though, making the rifle look like a pretty good tool to keep on hand. So, despite her better judgment, she grabbed the rifle of the ground again, and started running. Eventually the darkness of the trees faded away, being replaced with the smog covered light of the sun.

"SHE WENT OUT THIS WAY!" the Kremlings from behind roared.

Dixie shook her head in anger and disappointment, as she continued to run toward the factories once again. Gazing back, she saw her assailants exit the shattered bark of Mekanos' forest. She growled with fervent rage, before shifting her attentions back onto the factory wall. Paying attention to the pipes coming out the side, she leaped from one pipe to the other, vaulting herself higher and higher of the factory side. Coming to a window, she slid it open, and scurried inside.

Once again, the blonde Kong surrounded herself in the expansive storm of darkness that was the factories of Mekanos. Save for the sound of machinery, this place was oddly silent when compared to the other factory. Taking this as a moment of good fortune, the blonde Kong pulled close her axe, and breathed in deeply. In long sweat breathes, she took in air, as the adrenaline in her systems cooled down.

But that adrenaline crept back up again, when she heard the pitter-patter of feet. Dixie stood up tall, and prepared her axe. The footsteps started to rush up and down the metal floors around her, as well as the walls and machinery. The blonde Kong rose up her axe, prepared to strike at anything that presented itself as a foe. Then the pitter-patter stopped right behind her. She turned around, and dropped the axe.

"YEACK!" she heard something let out, as her blade met cold floor.

When she stared up, she saw this red, furry spider. His body had this patch-like design, resembling lava of all things. It also had sneakers on each one of its eight feet. But, unlike all spiders, this one was big, big enough to ride on. It also had two big eyes, that gleamed even in the darkness, and buck teeth sticking out of its mouth.

"Squitter?" Dixie let out in surprise.

"Whoawhoawhoa!" he said, extremely fast, "DixieDixie! Youalmosthitmethere!"

Dixie rose an eyebrow in confusion, while Squitter continued.

"Whatareyouevendoinghere!? Ijustnoticeyougonigthroughtheislandsfactoriesfight ingKremlingsandtreesandotherthingsand-"

"SQUITTER!" Dixie yelled, as she grabbed his face, "Slow, down... I can't understand you..."

The spider quickly swallowed his spit, before smiling.

"Sorry Dixie," he commented, "I guess I got carried away there, huh?"

She merely nodded.

"Okay, okay," he continued, "As I was saying, I watched you come into the island. I've actually been here for a while, primarily because it's the hottest place in the entire island. I just want to know why you are here."

"Well, I'm looking for Donkey and Diddy," she responded, "I think the Kremlings are holding them. Have you seen them?"

She watched Squitter, as he pondered the question in his head. But alas, when his face bent into displeasure, Dixie knew the answer she sought wasn't going to be good.

"Ican'tsayIhave..." he said quickly, though Dixie caught it.

"Great!" she yelled, throwing up his hands, "Now I have to search somewhere else!"

"But..." Squitter stated.

"But?" Dixie answered.

First, the spider calmed himself down.

"I know of this castle, that the Kremling's boss is always talking about."

"What? K. Rool?"

"No, no, no," Squitter said, shaking his head, "K. Rool is not whose leading the Kremlings this time. You know, he died after you and Diddy sank Crocodile Isles."

"That's what the other Kremlings said but..." she gazed off, "If K. Rool isn't leading the Kremlings this time, who is?"

"He goes by the name of... Kaos..."

Kaos, that's the name Koin said from before.

Kaos.

Kaos...

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_So, after the breather chapter last time, its finally time we got back into the adventure. This is the world Mekanos, the third or fourth world, depending on your choice. In this story, its obviously the fourth. We've already gotten through part of it, so now its time we get through the rest, huh? Well, the next chapter, of course._

_The stages I used to describe the island are Ripsaw Rage, when Dixie is climbing through the trees, Blazing Bazukas, when Dixie is fighting both Bazuka and Koin, Low-G Labyrinth, when Dixie is going through the gassy pipes, and Demolition Drain-Pipe, when Dixie is on the toboggan. Honestly, I like this chapter, maybe because I like the world. Mekanos is super fun, if you ask me, though Low-G Labyrinth is super annoying. _

_Also, Dixie gets a new axe! And don't worry, she won't be shooting that rifle anytime soon. Key word on soon. You'll see what I do to that thing, you'll see._

_Now then, the question you should be asking yourself is who is Kaos?_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


	12. Krazy KAOS Karnage

Krazy KAOS Karnage

"Kaos..." she repeated to herself, in a near trance like motion.

The arachnid before her was a bit confused by her state of mind, as he merely watched her gaze toward the ceiling. His great eyes started to bubble a few second later, before the heavy noise of footsteps echoed into both of their ears. In unison, Dixie Kong and Squitter the spider gazed away toward the uproarious noises. When they noticed footsteps trek pass them, they wisely huddled into the shadows of the machinery in search of safety.

"She's near here men!" the lead Kremling yelled, "Keeping searching!"

Huddling herself closer to the floor, the blonde Kong sulked deeper into the darkness, while Squitter took solace on the wall. They remained in silence for a while, their eyes watching the footsteps of the crocodiles before them.

"Where can I find Kaos?" the Kong inquired of her spider friend in silence.

He laid one of his tennis shoes on his mouth, before growing that great big smile on his face again.

"Ohyeah,ohyeah!" he said as quickly as always, "Kaosain'ttofarDixie!"

"Squitter!" she whispered loudly while grabbing his face "Slow. Down."

"S-sorry, Dixie..." he said with an embarrassed chuckle, "I said Kaos isn't to far," he peered up through the catwalks, and toward the massive Mekanos factory, "He leaves every night, but during the day, he stays in the deepest parts of the island."

"How deep are these factories?" Dixie asked of her friend, making his smile grow even wider.

"Shheeeeooooottt!" he said long and loud, "If you just take a seat on my back here, I'll get us over there in no time at all!"

Dixie gained a smile of her own, then gazed up toward the catwalks in order to asses the areas they had to traverse. Kremlings were everywhere, walking left and right, armed to the teeth with weapons. Literally, some of them had guns hanging from their teeth. It should be blatantly obvious by this point in time that Kremlings aren't the smartest things on the planet.

They were dangerous nonetheless, and walking out in the broad light of the factory was a sure fire way of getting shot down. But she had Squitter on her side, and from the many hours she spent with Squitter, she knew the great spider was indispensable in battle. A factory filled to the brim with Kremlings were nothing compared to him. But an element of caution was necessary. If the new Kremling Master lied within this area, she knew the defenses would be superior compared to the rest of the adventure so far.

But who was the Kremling Master known as Kaos, and what did he look like? Was he great in comparison to K. Rool? Was he smarter? Dumber? Could he be crueler, if such a thing was possible? It seemed the only person who had the answers, was the spider beside her. And he was more than happy enough to bring her to the center of it all.

She carefully crawled atop Squitter's back, making the spider go 'Hmph!' in a grunt. After respectfully saying sorry, Dixie started to pay attention to the items on her person. The knew axe, which she had quickly grown accustomed too, and the rifle, which she was really beginning to dislike. It just felt so out of person for her, packing heat like this. Even Squitter was visibly shaken by that, as he watched the gun barrel weave dangerously close to his head.

"Hey, uh, Dixie," he said as slowly as he could, "When did you start carrying around rifles?"

"Also be prepared..." she stated as she placed her palms on his head, "Now let's get a move on Squitter. I want the most secretive and direct path you can take me on."

The spider's teeth were shown in full within a magnificent smile.

"Surecando!" he said just as quickly.

Then they were off. Squitter's eight legs shuffled on the ground quickly, moving beneath the catwalks above. Dixie found the backdrop blur around her, as the spider showed just how quick he was. The deeper they went inside, the hotter and darker things were getting, as a slight tinge of red was added. When the machines beside them parted, Dixie noticed yet another metal bucket being filled with lava. Just what were the Kremlings doing?

Squitter suddenly began walking on the walls, making Dixie increase her hold on him with her legs. She watched her hair fall to the side, as the feeling of gravity shifting to the side swallowed her. The footsteps of feet on metal continued to echo though, but it wasn't coming from the arachnid. Gazing up, Dixie saw the catwalks above them being filled by Kremlings who were busy looking for them. At that moment, gravity started to shift upside-down.

Now Squitter crawled upside-down on the bottom of a catwalk, trekking right below unsuspected Kremlings. Dixie, on the other hand, was busy trying not to faint, as blood rushed quickly into her head. Her cheeks grew big, as her face flushed a cherry color. Peering down, which was actually up, she gazed into the upside-down smiling face belonging to Squitter.

The Kremlings below, err, above, had moved to a different catwalk, and upon doing so, Squitter quickly leaped in their place. While Dixie felt the blood within flush throughout her body, the arachnid beneath her legs shifted his big vision toward an open air duct. Without a second though, he dashed up the wall, his eight legs working in such perfect harmony. Before Dixie knew it, gravity had shifted back upright, as she and her arachnid friend scurried into a small shaft.

Dixie ducked down, as her face was constantly pelted by dusty, aged cobwebs. Squitter was obviously unhindered by this, however. Right when Dixie got used to the slow movements of the hyperactive spider, he started running at full speeds again. Left and right inside these small air ducts, he scurried, easily plowing through the maze like area. Dixie grew disillusioned, by the sudden and quick movements, before it all came to a sudden stop.

Dixie flipped over Squitter's body, and slammed head first into the steel ground. Still conscious, she groaned aloud to show her blatant anger.

"Oh, uh... Sorry Dixie..." Squitter said with a smile.

The blonde Kong pulled herself up, then blew a puff of air to move the blonde bangs from her face. Turning around, she shot the arachnid a glare, only to turn her vision back to the factory before her. This area was much different compared to the last. It looked as if only one, extremely long catwalk existed between this side, and the other. Yet, there were wires everywhere, jutting from the walls, the floors, the ceilings, everywhere. These wires created a beautifully woven network of powerful steel, that was illuminated by the lava buckets below.

Dixie neared the exit of the shaft, as her verdant eyes scanned the various wires. To anyone, it would just be a series of wires, but to a Kong, it was a highway of kinetic energy. She could easily define the edges, the leaps, the vaults, she would need to take, in order to clear the entire length of the massive factory. In fact, the sight was so beautiful, she started to drool, but quickly reassessed herself.

"Okay Squitter..." she said as she waved her hand, "Let's get a move on..."

When she didn't feel the spider rush between her legs, she figured something was wrong. Turning around, she saw the spider was woefully adamant to coming in this area. It made the Kong raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Squitter," she called, "What's wrong?"

"Nocando,Dixie!" he stated quickly, "Thatplaceisalltobadforme,youhere!?"

"Squitter!" she said with an annoyed expression.

"You're on your own," he stated so she could understand him, "I am not stepping another foot further."

That was odd. The she had seen the spider crawl over lava, over thorns, and over various other objects, at intense and great speeds, with two monkeys on his back. So what was up with this place? Glancing back over to the room, she just found her eyes peering into an intense lake of lava, which as stated before, the spider was used too. So what was different about this?

"Uh... Squitter?" she inquired.

"Just trust me," he said, "This is not the place for me, Dixie. Besides, all those wires, you can have your own bit of fun leaping between all of it."

Where, he had her there. Deep down inside, a part of her was happy that she was allowed to climb through the wires. She could already see herself dashing through the steel strands. So, increasing her hold on her axe and rifle, she neared the edge of the vent, and prepared to leap off. But Squitter stopped her by tapping her back.

"Are you really going to climb through that with those items in your hand?" he asked with a genuine look of confusion.

Staring down to her hands, the Kong remembered she was actually holding an axe and rifle. Unfortunately, without Kiddy's carrying bag, she lacked something to hold said axe and rifle for her. That meant if she attempted to climb through the wires, she'd be holding two cumbersome items at the same time. It wasn't impossible per se, but it wasn't entirely plausible either.

Fortunately, the arachnid before her had an answer for this. She watched him spin silky threads with his mouth, eventually creating a bag of webbing.

"Here!" he said quickly, "Justplaceyathingsinhere!"

She slowly picked up the webbing, and slung it around her shoulder in a satchel-like position. Then, after a few seconds of fiddling, she was able to slide her axe and rifle into the silk. Being made naturally, it was also extremely sticky, meaning it held her times perfectly. She gave a pleased smile, one Squitter repaid tenfold. But before goodbyes could be said, the eight-legged bug shuffled into the darkness of the vent.

Dixie looked visibly hurt by this, but knew it was time to head on. Turning back around, she stared toward the wires below. The bubbling lava was below was hot to the touch, even though she was nowhere near it. She could just feel the heat resonate from it, however. It brightened up the halls of the factory, with a burning red. Prepared to leap down, Dixie pushed her legs over the side. Already, she could feel the heat rise up her legs, and tingle her face. A second later, she leaped down.

When she fell onto the metal floors, it sent out a loud _DING!_ noise. Her head quickly darted left and right, in search for any enemies that may appear. When she found the coast to be clear, she started stepping forward. So far, everything was calm, as she neared the wires. It made the Kong wonder why her arachnid ally decided to sit this area out. It seemed to be perfect for him, seeing as how he loved the heat, and the catwalk existed just above the hottest part. Not only that, but in the time she's known the spider, he's shown himself to be fearless. So what had him terrified?

The catwalk began moving on its own. Dixie tensed up, as she watched the metal scaffolding recede into the wall. As the edge neared her, she quickly leaped forward, arms sprang out for the wires above. Her hand's grabbed onto it, where she quickly pulled herself up. Staring up and around, she wondered if she had been spotted. When the sound of flapping echoed next, she was sure she had been spotted.

She watched these owls rise from the darkness of the factory. They were small, but with big round glasses on their eyes. These glasses had red sights on them, which went in hand with the items in their talons. They were cannons similar to the ones Bazuka had been using. But where Bazuka was only one being, these owls were numerous.

They quickly surrounded the Kong, their various cannons aiming down upon her position. As she hung on the wires, she stared at them, assessing the situation with her mind. Then one cannon fired. The bird holding the weapon bounced back, as the cannon's muzzle flashed a red hot. What flew out wasn't a barrel of any kind, but instead a ball of molting rock.

Dixie quickly leaped to a wire above her, dodging the rock just barely. Spinning on the metal vine, she quickly leaped to another one, as another owl fired its gun. Before Dixie knew it, she was leaping at high-speeds, moving from wire to wire, as owls hovered around her position with their cannons firing. Gazing all around, Dixie also found herself become disoriented as a loss of direction took her. She was moving so fast, she had forgotten what was up and what was down, as well as what was left and what was right. For you see, all of that mattered little when owls were raining molting rocks upon her position.

A miss jump, and she found her body ramming into another's. Falling, a few feet, she whipped her long ponytail up, catching a hold of a wire. Staring forward the next second, she found her vision running along the frame of an owl. It had fallen through the wires, and was being whipped around violently by them. It didn't take her long to realize just what she ran into.

Another cannon fired, making her leap up immediately. She started swinging between wires again, as the cacophonous gunfire of the cannons echoed all around. They chased her close to the top of the wires, where she somehow broke free of the gang. When she turned around, she found them to still be hot on her tail. She came to the conclusion that if she wanted to fight, she'd have to fight back. Her hand started prodding her axe, while the owls got closer. Then she rose said axe, as the lead owl approached even closer, breaking free of the rest. When it was less than three wires away, she leaped up and forward, while a cry of battle escaped her lips.

The blade of the axe swiped through the air, as her position collided with that of the owl. She heard the strike connect, though she did not see it. It wasn't until she landed on a wire some ways down, that she found the color red, dying her axe's blade. Glancing to her right, she found another one of those bug-eyed birds flying toward her. The cannon fired straight and true, sending another rock of molten heat toward her. With expert precision, she leaped over the fireball, while slashing her axe's blade through the air. It didn't hit the owl, but it did strike its cannon, making it crack and explode. The detonation threw her away into a highway of wires, while it threw the unfortunate owl into the lava before.

Dazed and confused, Dixie forgot where she was. When a cannon fired once more, her latent instinct kicked in. She started growling, as her body spun around the meet the top of the wiring. When the fireball reached her, she leaped high in the air, dodging the attack. Upon landing on another wire, she started swinging her axe in random directions, hitting anything and everything around her. The moment of wild striking actually struck down many owls unfortunate enough to be close to her. It wasn't until the rush of adrenaline left her however, did the Kong realized how tired she was.

Her body and limbs slumped forward, as she breathed in and out heavily. She was sweating profusely thanks to the heat in the room, and the intense actions wasn't helping in the least bit. She almost let the urge to rest take over her, but the sudden sound of flapping straightened her up again. Glancing up, she saw that the number of owls did the exact opposite of decrease. It seemed as if an entire armada of the nocturnal birds were creeping upon her.

Standing tall, she rose her axe once again in preparation.

…

"Kiddy... Kiddy... Kiddy..."

The juvenile Kong's eyes opened. He was underwater somehow, staring into the many folds and bungalows of a reef. Odd, he normally hated water, especially after all that's happened over the course of this venture, but he was eerily calm as he floated submerged. Not only that, the added friction all gain from being underwater, was not on him at this moment. So he just floated beneath the waves, as sunlight glimmered through the water's surface.

Then the surface started rushing down. The noise of it echoed loudly in his ears, but did not injure him. He eventually brought his gaze down, as the water fell and fell and fell. It didn't stop until the water lied right under his toes, and he was standing on it. Now above the expansive body of water, he saw nothing but white surrounded him.

He continued looking left and right at this empty void, before the foulest smell he ever had the misfortune to know, entered his nostrils. This smell took the form of a brown smog, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not free himself of the stench. Not until he turned around.

Odd, he didn't notice that thing there before. It was an island, big and great, with factories all on its body. And the brown smog that he smelled, was brewing from the islands chimneys. What was an island of such size doing here, and why had he not noticed it before?

More opaque smog surrounded him, making him wince and choke with pain and disgust. Raising his fists, he began slamming them down with mind numbing rage. He entered a tantrum quickly, and the sound of him crushed the water beneath his toes. It shattered like glass, and the white void disintegrated around him.

…

Eyes opened up a second later. He stared up and around the forest side. He was in the clutches of Ellie, who had also fallen asleep. His mind played the days events that transpired. He remembered waking up, and searching all through Wrinkly's cave for his older cousin. When he realized she wasn't there, he trekked over to Funky's rentals, hoping to find here there. Unfortunately, he only found a sleeping Funky, and a wide awake Ellie. The two played for hours outside, and for a while, Kiddy forgot all about his cousin. But after they calmed down, he had fallen asleep, which is when that vivid dream played. Oddest of all, he recognized the voice that spoke within his dream. Because it was Dixie's voice.

But what island was that? And why did it feel so familiar, as if he had seen it before? Why had he dreamed about the island in the first place? So many questions, it made him think, and when he thinks, his head starts to hurt, and when his head starts to hurt, he gets hungry for some reason.

Breaking free of Ellie's slumbering grasp, he started stomping off for his baby bag. After rummaging for a few seconds, he found his beloved banana bottle, and immediately shoved it into his lips. He suckled on the bottle for a few seconds, while his eyes grew half closed. He was prepared to return to rest, but when the trees started to rumble, his brown orbs shot open.

He quickly looked to the forest behind him, seeing only Ellie's resting visage. Being the ever so curious child he was, the young Kong could easily tell something was out of the ordinary. He slowly trekked pass Ellie's body, and walked into the forest. The shuffles had grown silent now, as if whatever being within knew he was here. Kiddy stared up through the forest clearing as he searched for the being that was causing the sounds. When leaves ruffled upon his body, he rolled out of the way.

A being quickly descended down upon him, engulfing his body in shades. He stared up, seeing eight legs drop upon his body. The sight of it made him scream, cry, and wail.

"N-n-no!" the being yelled as it tried to cover his mouth, "I'mnottryingtohurtyou!"

Unfortunately, the beings fast talking had the opposite effects on the Kong child, for it instead made Kiddy cry even louder. But before the child's wails could attract attention, his mouth was covered by hot, sticky webbing.

"Few... Finally..." the spider said, gazing into Kiddy's wide eyes, "I'msorrykiddo,youwereloud!"

Once again, the fast talking had the opposite affect on Kiddy, making the arachnid reconsider his vocal patterns.

"Sorry..." the spider said slowly, "Also, sorry for sticking your mouth like that, I had to quiet you down..."

Once again, not the most calming words coming from a giant spider with bulbous eyes.

"Uh... You're Kiddy, right?" the spider asked, making the young Kong cock his head in confusion. Upon seeing this, the spider smiled, "My name's Squitter! I'm friends with Dixie!"

The name made the lights in Kiddy's eyes shine. Immediately, the Kong tore the web from his mouth, and reached forward for the spider, making him rush back.

"Whoa there, kiddo," Squitter said, "Dixie's told me how strong you can be."

"Dixie?" Kiddy repeated, "Where is Dixie?"

Squitter's smile melted into a face of displeasure, while his great eyes glanced off into the distance. Kiddy didn't like that visage.

"About Dixie," the spider responded, before finally looking back, "That's why I came to you Kiddy..." the arachnid's eyes sharpened, "She's in trouble, and I'm afraid she may need your help..."

To the spider's surprise, he watched the toddler grow strong and powerful. Kiddy quickly grabbed Squitter's body, teeth shown out in foe. The spider could feel the child's grip increase as he was held in place.

"Where is Dixie!" Kiddy asked.

"Wow, and Dixie called you sweet," Squitter joked, "But now is not the time to talk..."

Quickly, he shuffled out of Kiddy's grasp, and turned around. Wiggling his body, he signaled to the Kong that he wanted him to climb on. Kiddy was, understandably, apprehensive at first. The only other spider he had seen that wasn't a small everyday spider, was the great spider in Kremwood forest. This one was similar to Arich too, with the red body, and great eyes. But the thought of Dixie in danger, was bigger than his fears. So, swallowing his spit, he crawled onto the furry bug's back.

"Okay, here we go!" Squitter stated, as he stuck his thorax in the air.

The next moment, he fired out a specific kind of webbing from his spinnerets. Masterfully, he created a parachute-like webbing. Somehow, this caught an updraft of air, bringing him, and the Kong on his back, skyward. Kiddy quickly increased his grip on Squitter, as they flew high into the sky. He watched in shock and awe, as the ground moved farther and farther away. Increasing the hold he had on Squitter, he inadvertently began choking the bug. And, upon doing so, they fell and fell and fell.

Kiddy landed first, collapsing on some heavy metal object, which bounced him back into the air. He tumbled as he free fell for a second time, only to come crashing down on a hard concrete floor. Struggling to his toes, he rubbed his head to soothe the pain. Of course, if he had been any normal being, the fall would have knocked him out cold. But of course, this is Kiddy Kong we're talking about.

"Kiddyareyoualright?" Squitter inquired from above.

The toddler stared up a second later, seeing the fast talking spider descend upon him. As Kiddy continued to rub his head Squitter began gazing left and right, in search for anything that may appear out of the ordinary to him. Somehow, despite their premature landing, the two had still landed right at the entrance of Mekanos. They stood outside the gate of the industrial isle, where it was most silent. It seemed the Kremlings on guard had been called away, obviously to tend to a certain blonde Kong that came through before hand. This was perfect for the arachnid, as he was already thinking up a plan.

"Okay now, Kiddy," he said slowly to the child could hear him, "Climb on my back, and we'll save Dixie in no time..." when the child didn't heed his call, it made the spider turn around, "Kiddy?"

The boy wasn't as cute anymore. His muscles were bulging, as fumes sprouted from his nose and mouth. Face red with rage, he showed hat he wasn't in the mood for talking. Wisely, Squitter started to step away, as the toddler started to step forward. Kiddy's hands met the chain-link fence that lead into Mekanos, and immediately began pulling. His powerful fingers tore apart the steel fence, making it seem to be nothing more but paper. Still working off of blatant rage, he began stomping through the industrial park, all the while yelling out,

"DIIIIIXXXXIIIIIEEEE!"

When him running and roaring like a banshee, it didn't take long for attention to be drawn to him. Kremlings of all shapes and sizes heeded the calls of their alarms, as a Kong with the strength of titans rammed through their base.

As Kremlings rushed out of their bases, guns drawn, Kiddy skidded to a halt. He was still filled with valiant rage, though it wasn't blinding his thought process. He knew what a gun was, and he knew what kind of pain they could cause. And he had the perfect remedy for this situation.

Raising both hands, he gave the mightiest battle cry he could muster at this point in time. When his arms fell, they slammed into the earth, uprooting boulders of great size around him. Bullets roaring from the Kremling's rifles bounced off of Kiddy's earth made shield, protecting him inside. When the bullets stopped, he went on the offensive. Punching the shield he created, he sent pieces of rock flying toward his foes, striking many poor and unfortunate Kremlings.

Still working off fumes, the young Kong continued rushing through the base as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he came to the concrete of a dam. Gazing over from edge to edge, he saw a massive lake that was held hostage by the Kremling's structure made of stone and concrete. Seeing the pipes sap life from the lake, in order to feed their own insatiable hunger, made his rage increase even more. He was getting so angry, he felt the need to release this anger.

Raising his fists, he started slamming them down upon the dam beneath his toes. Punch after punch, he sent a quake to echo through the stone bridge-way. His punches were getting stronger with every second as well, and to everyone's surprise, began making cracks surface on the dam as well. He continued punching too, making the cracks increase in size, and therefor, danger. Still punching, he forced the cracks to line both sides of the dam, reaching all the way to the bottom of the lake itself. On both ends, water started to flood through, making the dam's strength wane. But Kiddy continued punching, over and over again, and didn't stop until water sprouted from the cracks before him.

Stepping back, he felt the dam beneath his toes shake to and fro. In that instant, his rage fell, and he grew just as infantile as he always is. He was so confused in fact, he just sat there, and didn't even attempt to escape the rapidly crumbling dam. When the dam fell apart, he fell too, but not so far.

Webbing wrapped around his body, keeping him from falling to his death. He gazed through the silk substance, seeing the dam break, and the lakes flood. Both the lake of Mekanos and the massive lakes from the Northern Kremisphere, fused into one another, become whole once again. It was a magnificent sight, and was surely a crushing blow to the Kremling's operations. But to Kiddy, it was just an unfortunate side-effect to his childish tantrums.

"Okay Kiddy..." Squitter said as he struggled to keep the toddler from falling to his death, "Remind me not to get on your bad side..." he started pulling him to land, "Have you calmed down yet?"

When Kiddy was safely on the pavement ground, he tore himself free of Squitter's web. At the same time, a childish smile came to his lips, as he gazed upon the red arachnid's face. He nodded is head up and down, showing that he had calmed down quickly. Reaching forward, he climbed upon Squitter's back, and prepared for a pleasant stroll. A pleasant stroll through a base that had easily descended into chaos thanks to the child's enraged antics.

Speaking of _KAOS_...

…

Cold. That's what she was feeling. Cold. It took her a while to realize it wasn't cold because of the air, for the air was still hot. It was cold because of metal chains, that were strung all about her body. She shivered from their touches, as she longed for the warm touch of the air around.

With her eyes tightly shut, she began to ponder on the days events, specifically what had happened to lead up to this moment. Those darn owls, that's what caused this. Every time she struck down one, two were there to take its places. She leaped between wires as fast as physically possible, but alas, she could not escape them. Hours of leaping left and right, up and down, came to a crashing end, when fatigue set in. And all those blasted owls surrounded her, in lieu of shooting her down with their cannons.

Why? Why did they capture her, instead of killing her? Was that not why they were armed with cannons in the first place, or was there something more? Now that she thought about it, there was something more. She remembered a sound echoing all throughout the tussle, one that loomed overhead. Or maybe there was more to that.

She felt sharp, cold claws, dance along her face. Wincing, she tried to move her face away from the being touching her, whatever it was. Her eyes finally opened, where nothing but darkness gazed back. Oh, and a pair of burning red eyes. These eyes were the only sense of light in the room, and when they got closer to her, she pulled back in an attempt to retreat. Even though they weren't touching her, she could feel so much heat resonate from the eyes at her front.

"Let go..." she ordered, as its claw still danced upon her face.

The claw left a second later, much to her surprise. She didn't feel any better though. Her chest started to heave up and down, as fear made her heart rate increase. Pulling on the chains holding her, she tried to break herself free of the bonds, but to no avail. When the eyes started to pull up and away, she stopped all together.

"You..." she whispered, "You're... Kaos, aren't you?"

The alarms started to scream through the factory. Everything flashed red because of it, allowing Dixie to see the face of the _thing_ before her. Yes, it was the _thing_, the one she saw that night. It was big, it had the same dark figure, and it hovered in the air thanks to flames coming from its thrusters. Its body was cylindrical in shape, with various circuitry and machinery lying on its green body. And its head, where the red eyes lay, was a helmet, with antennas that sparked electricity between the two individual towers.

Dixie was flabbergasted. She fully expected the new Kremling leader to be big, it was kind of their job description, but this was a different story all together. The new leader of the Kremlings was a robot. A giant, rocket-propelled, robot.

The alarms continued, even though the red flashing stopped. Light fixtures on the walls, floors, and ceilings kept the room bathed in red however, making the room seem hotter than it actually was. KAOS started floating down, as his body turned around to face the entrance of the room. Outside the cold metal walls, the sound of painful grunts echoed out through the area. They echoed for what felt like forever, usually intermixing with the noise of metal being shattered violently. Yes, metal was being _shattered_. Dixie could only imagine what was causing such destruction, seeing as she was currently being held up against her will.

But KAOS was woefully indifferent to the bedlam on the other end. If he did have any feelings toward it, the machine was obviously hiding it well. Then again, he is a robot, so it would be impossible for him to make any kind of facial patterns. Still, his attention lied solely on the door before him, waiting for his assailant to strike through. He did, but not through the door.

A metal panel on the ceiling exploded open, and a being wearing blue fell out. When that being landed, a heavy quake triggered through the area. Dixie pulled back in fear and surprise, for she knew exactly who that person was.

"Kiddy!?" she screamed in disbelief, "Kiddy, what are you doing here!?"

But her baby cousin was so angry, he ignored her calls. Instead he rose his arms, and slammed them down in the ground, triggering yet another quake that showed the power he held within. But KAOS, was woefully indifferent to the child or his plight. Instead, the robot rose in a daunting way, if such a thing were possible.

Oh yeah, he also _spoke_.

"Kongs... Enemy..." the robot's voice was so low, so demonic sounding, it was enough to send shivers down Dixie's spine, "You must be..." the machine suddenly dropped, and his thrusters roared out, spitting flames everywhere, "DESTROYED!"

The room was doused in fire, forcing Kiddy to scurry up a wall. Now hanging on various machinery, he witnessed helplessly as KAOS stormed in upon his position, as blades protruded from his body. Leaping in the nick of time, he dodged as the metal blades swiped through the air where he once stood. Dashing through the room, he swung off various structures in an attempt to dodge KAOS' attacks. The machine stayed hot on his trail though, as he continued to swipe his rotating blades around and around. But when KAOS stopped trying to cut him, the young Kong stopped moving altogether. The two looked at each other for a long period of time, with Kiddy being apprehensive of the robot. Then a slot opened from the KAOS' body, and out from the slot a punching glove of all things dashed out. The punching glove slammed into Kiddy's face, knocking him partially unconscious. He wobbled on the wall, before falling a full story to the hard metal ground.

So much pain rumbled through Kiddy's face, as he struggled to get to his toes. KAOS hovered down to the Kong's position, as fire started to sprout from his thrusters. Slots around his body began to open up, making blades protrude once more.

"STTTOOOOOOPPP!" a roar yelled from behind.

Dixie pulled and pulled on her chains, as fervent rage took a hold of her. This was exactly what she was trying to stop. The main reason why she left Kiddy with Wrinkly, was because she knew attacking a Kremling compound was too dangerous to him. But he was here, now, with a robot slowly descending upon his body.

This was the worst adventure ever. She came to save her friends, and had ended up doing the complete opposite. If Kiddy died here, then all of this was pointless. All of it.

That's why he wouldn't die. It was something she wouldn't let happen. She'd sooner let herself die, than to let her baby cousin die. This wasn't his battle, this was hers.

"I SAID STOP!" Dixie roared, "AND I MEAN STOP!"

The chains holding her started to bend, as she pulled away harder and harder. The hinges keeping the chains in place started to bend and eventually, the broke. With one of her arms freed, Dixie pulled on the other chain, freeing that one as well. Now free of that which held her bound to the wall, her blonde ponytail began to twirl. Instead of falling to the hard metal earth, the green-eyed Kong flew toward the robot holding her cousin hostage. As KAOS blade neared Kiddy's body, Dixie slammed into the robot's head.

Landing on KAOS' head propelled her up into the air, where she twirled before landing on the ground. Turning around, she watched as KAOS' head bounced up and down within his body. As he floated away, Dixie crouched down near Kiddy, casting his body in her shade.

"Dixie?" the toddler said as his eyes shined bright. She merely smiled.

"What are you doing here Kiddy," she asked, as if nothing else in the world mattered, "I left you with Wrinkly for a reason."

"I know but..." Kiddy answered, "It got super boring without you."

"Awww," she answered, "Is that so! You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that, Kiddy..." her face bent into displeasure however, as she peered over to their combined foe. KAOS had finally regained his composure, and was now floating back toward them, "Hey Kiddy, what to play a game?"

Kiddy smiled and nodded up and down.

"Do I!?" he asked, whilst hopping up and down, "What game?"

Dixie chuckled as her hand prodded the axe behind her. Withdrawing it, she swiped it valiantly through the air. KAOS began spitting flames from his thrusters, as he once again neared their position.

"Who ever breaks the machine first wins..." she smirked, "You think you can do that?"

"I like breaking things!" he stated, with a gleam in his eye.

"Good!" she eyed KAOS directly, "First one in, is a rotten banana!"

Then she bolted forward, with Kiddy off behind her. The two roared with animalistic rage, as they cleared the distance between themselves and the robot. Dixie whipped up her axe, and prepared to take a swing, when KAOS protruded blades from his body. With great finesse, Dixie leaped over and between the blades, landing behind the great machine. KAOS' head spun around to meet her, but that left his front end unprotected from the toddler before. Kiddy leaped up, and whilst roaring, slammed his fist, into KAOS' body. The might punch dislodged metal and gears from the Kremling Master, as well as sending him flying away.

He quickly regained control of himself, and once again snapped his eyes on the Kong below. His red eyes started flashing, an action that stopped Kiddy dead in his tracks. He was preparing some unkonw attack, but never got to finish it, as a certain blonde Kong leaped onto his head once more. After spinning through the air, Dixie landed down beside Kiddy's person.

Together, they gazed upon KAOS, watching as his body bounced in and out of his body. A low robotic sound echoed from the machine afterward, and to the simians' surprise, they watched as flames sprouted from his head. The green head took off a second later, revealing itself to be actually a helmet. The helm thus began to spin around its own body, while a second head lifted from the insides, replacing the helm on top. What did replace it, could only be described as a metallic skeleton, wearing shades.

KAOS began to near the Kongs once more, as high-temperature flames sprouted from its jets. At the same time, its green helmet began to charge lights around its eyes. Dixie didn't no what was going on, but figured it wasn't wise to stand in place. She began running, with Kiddy right behind her. To their combined surprise, they watched as the green helmet shot lasers from its eyes. Wherever the laser struck, the area exploded, keeping the Kongs on their toes. Which meant they had three things to contend with, a flamethrower, blades, and now, a head that shoots lasers.

This head had such pinpoint aim. It would be difficult alone to dodge the lasers, but Dixie also had to make sure Kiddy dodged the lasers too. So, grabbing him in his arms, she put forth an impressive show of strength. Dodging left and right, she was able to escape both the fire, the blades, and the lasers, but her adrenaline could get her so far. So, during a flip, she grabbed her axe with one of her prehensile feet, then threw it with all her might. It cut through the air, and eventually slammed against KAOS' head, lodging itself into the machine's head. Somehow, that caused his helmet to lose its aim, for it was now firing wildly around the area. As soon as she realized this, Dixie dropped Kiddy to the ground, then bolted forward on all fours.

When she got before KAOS, she leaped onto his body, and her arms held tightly upon him. Hand over hand, she scaled up his hide, eventually getting to his head. Her hand gripped her axe, where she started pulling hard. Wild bolts of electricity jutted from KAOS' head, as the axe moved further and further out. The machine tried his hardest to throw Dixie off, but it wasn't working for the Kong kept her grip firmly on his body. She yanked and yanked and yanked, as more bolts of power surged from KAOS' head. But once that axe left, it exploded.

Dixie was thrown away by the explosion, only stopping when her back slammed up against the metal walls. Falling down, she graciously landed on her feet. After catching her breath, she scanned the robotic foe before her. KAOS floated around in circles, as flames sprouted from his head. He also began ascending into the darkness of his base, while robotic noises echoed from his.

"KONGS... WIN?" KAOS asked in disbelief, as he faded deeper into the confides of the base, "DOES NOT COMPUTE... Next time we meet..." he finally disappeared into the shadows, "KAOS will win!"

And finally, silence.

"HEY WAIT!" Dixie yelled, "Where's Donkey Kong and..." she realized it was fruitless, and because of that, her voice got low, "Diddy?"

She sulked down, and gazed upon the hard metal floors. She only looked up, when Kiddy got near her, and with a pouted lip no less.

"Hey?" she said, her voice belying her feelings, "What's wrong Kiddy? Didn't you have fun?"

He just grunted.

"Dixie won..." he said childishly, "I wanted to win..."

She hugged him close, and laughed out as best she could. And you know what, the laugh did more for her than she could ever imagine. Even Kiddy found a smile coming to his lips, even though he tried his hardest to fight it off.

This came to an abrupt stop when KAOS' helmet fell into the ground, exploding into various pieces. Dixie was, at first, terrified, but a second later, she noticed an yellow object protruding from where the helmet once stood. She stepped near it, and lifted the object up.

"A ski?" she asked, "Okay, this seems pretty far-fetched, even for Kong standards..."

But it was what was attached to the ski, that tugged at her heart. On the bottom edge, she saw a certain red hat. Lifting the hat, she read the imprint that lied on the front. 'NINTENDO', it said.

"Diddy?" she asked of herself.

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Anywhoozers, after writing this long chapter, I feel a bit like resting. I just need to talk a bit before I can do it. Easy right?_

_Anyway, I based this chapter off of three stages, Fire-Ball Frenzy, which is where Dixie fought the owls, or Karbines, the KAOS boss fight, obviously enough, and, of all things, the Dam stage from Goldeneye 64. Hey, both these games are made by Rare, so it technically counts. The title of the chapter also comes from the KAOS boss fight stage titles in both DKC3 and DKL3. The DKC3 stage is called KAOS Karnage, while the DKL3 stage is called Krazy KAOS. You know, I have a lot to say about KAOS, but I think I'll save my comments for that later._

_Anyway, we'll talk later. The next chapter might be a breather chapter, it might not be. I'm not sure, it just depends on how much I really want to get to K3._

_Awww, the Kongs need each other! It's so cute!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
